OBSESIÓN
by Feles Nigra
Summary: –¿Por qué me necesitas?– preguntó ella con temor. –El estro Inugami ha llegado…– dijo con lascivia el Lord, al tiempo que pasaba la lengua sobre su mejilla. –Y tú me vas a saciar…–. Diana se quedó sin palabras. Tercera y última parte de las desventuras de Diana ;3 ***Advertencia completa adentro. Contiene Lemon.
1. Estro Inugami

Buenas noches ;)

Aquí estoy de nuevo con otro hotfic XD

Ésta es la tercera y última parte de las desventuras de Diana y el sexy demonio Sesshomaru. Les agradezco mucho a todas esas personas que con mensajes, comentarios, insinuaciones, peticiones y amenazas, me convencieron de escribir éste fanfic. Aunque también lo hago por gusto propio, no lo voy negar XD

Advertencias:

*A los que leen esto por primera vez, los invito a que primero pasen por los fics INSTINTO y DESEO (ambos revisados y corregidos) para entender la trama general de ésta historia.

*Éste fanfic gira en torno a Sesshomaru y un OC de mi autoría. Simplemente es un capricho de mi loca mente escribir esto, así que me reservo el derecho de hacer sufrir a mi personaje como se me pegue la regalada gana. NO lo lean si sólo prefieren lo canon.

*Contiene lemon explícito, tensión sexual y violencia. NO es una historia para todos, si ya me leyeron antes, sabrán que esto es sólo entretenimiento morboso para quienes gustan de ésta temática. NO existe ninguna relación sentimental entre el demonio y la humana, sólo se trata de un obsesivo apetito carnal llevado al límite.

*Por favor NO lo lean si no toleran éste tipo de relatos. Aunque sé que existen otros mucho más fuertes escritos por ahí en FF.

Después de estos avisos, son libres de continuar con la lectura o cerrar la pagina. De antemano les doy las gracias por su tiempo y sus comentarios ;3

 **Kitty** : Éste fanfic te lo dedico a ti, ya que me brindaste la idea inicial para crear ésta tercera parte y me apoyaste con tus puntos de vista y opiniones. Aunque me tardé más de un año, aquí lo tienes ;3

 **Atención:** InuYasha y todos sus personajes son propiedad de **Rumiko** **Takahashi**. Yo sólo escribí la historia por gusto y diversión.

* * *

 **OBSESIÓN**

 _Cuando algo es placentero, ¿Por qué no repetirlo?_

 _La repetición crea el deseo… y el deseo crea obsesiones_

Capítulo 1: Estro Inugami

Se dice que cuando llega el periodo de celo en los animales, no hay nada que los detenga para cumplir el mandato de la naturaleza. Cuando se presenta el estro Inugami, los demonios de ésta especie se vuelven más peligrosos de lo que ya son. Por lo regular los machos buscan a las hembras receptivas y ellas deciden si aceptan la cópula o buscan a un mejor candidato.

Existe un caso aparte, los machos alfa. Estos ejemplares son tan poderosos y tienen tanto dominio sobre su territorio, que pueden darse el lujo de escoger a la hembra con la que van a aparearse. Aun si ella no está convencida, no podrá oponerse al deseo del macho. Pero es muy raro que esto suceda, ¿Quién rechazaría a un alfa?

Los Inugami de noble linaje pregonan que los comportamientos instintivos son vulgares y que alguien perteneciente a la aristocracia no debería dejarse dominar por ellos en ésta época, al menos eso es lo que opinan los más viejos. Pero a pesar de todo, numerosos machos jóvenes caen presas de los primitivos deseos de su verdadera forma, un demonio canino que habita en su interior y al cual, no le importan en lo más mínimo las reglas.

No hace mucho, el poderoso señor de Occidente casi perdió el control de sí mismo a causa de una extraña humana venida de algún lugar desconocido. Ella despertó el instinto de apareamiento en él, a pesar de no ser la época del estro Inugami. El frenesí alcanzó tal grado, que le impidió a Sesshomaru razonar mejor sus acciones, llegando a encapricharse con la mujer y marcándola como de su propiedad en ese primer encuentro.

No conforme con ello, unos meses después y en acuerdo con su bestia interna, la obligó a regresar por segunda vez. En esa ocasión la hizo beber un poco de su sangre, creando un vínculo y reforzando su posesión sobre ella. Sin embargo, medio año después, le sucedió algo extraño al soberano del Oeste. El enlace creado con la mujer le permitía sentir su deseo, percibiéndolo como una irresistible invocación.

El llamado ocurrió, instándolo a buscarla en su lugar de origen, a través de la enigmática cueva de la Luna. No se sabe que ocurrió cuando él se fue. Pero a su regresó, algunos de sus sirvientes se percataron de que había sufrido algún tipo de "daño", ya que su aspecto debilitado indicaba una gran pérdida de energía. No obstante, se recuperó en un par de días y nadie pudo saber lo que realmente sucedió. Porque jamás se atreverían a interrogar a su señor.

Hay quienes afirman que la misteriosa gruta en el territorio Occidental tuvo la culpa. Ese extraño sitio permanece envuelto en un aura siniestra, incluso para los demonios o cualquier otra criatura que no sea un simple humano. No en vano su leyenda cuenta que sólo estos débiles seres pueden cruzar su misterioso túnel. Cualquier otro que lo intente, se arriesga a perder la vida y nadie sabe el porqué.

Lord Sesshomaru lo hizo y la única razón por la que sigue vivo, es debido a su inmenso poder. Realmente no le importó, el insistente deseo que siente por la hembra humana, incrementado por el peculiar aroma que despide, justifica el riesgo. La mujer nunca tuvo la intención de incitarlo, la culpa fue del demonio por no poder controlar sus ferales apetitos.

Han pasado doce lunas desde la última vez que la poseyó. A pesar de no tolerar a su especie, terminó aceptando que fue una experiencia realmente placentera. Y aunque hizo a un lado su orgullo, no era capaz de reconocerlo ante nadie, ni siquiera frente a su bestia interna.

…

Palacio del Oeste.

El gran salón mantenía un tenue silencio, quebrantado de vez en cuando por el gobernante del lugar. Sesshomaru permanecía hundido e inquieto en su elegante trono, manteniendo un estresante monólogo consigo mismo.

– _Te llamó y fuiste sin dudarlo…_ – murmuraron en su mente. – _¿Quieres saber por qué?, yo te diré la respuesta que los dos ya conocemos… Obsesión_ – sonrió maliciosamente.

– ¡Silencio!– contestó el Lord.

– _No importa que no lo quieras aceptar, mis palabras son verdad…_ –

– ¡Ya basta, deja de decir estupideces!, ¡Lo que deberías hacer es dormir!– increpó con enojo.

– _Dormir… ¿Por qué quieres que duerma?, ¿Será porque se acerca el estro?…_ –

El señor del Oeste guardó silencio, manteniendo un gesto impasible y tratando de no delatar el nerviosismo provocado por esas palabras. Era cierto, el estro Inugami estaba por llegar. En otros años esto no le hubiera importado, pero ahora, la bestia blanca en su interior comenzó a manifestarse con demasiada anticipación, desafiándolo y haciéndole perder el control. Cada día que pasaba le resultaba más difícil lidiar con ella y en éste preciso momento, sentía que estaba llegando al límite.

– _¿Tienes miedo de perder el control, verdad?_ – se burló la criatura.

– ¡Cállate, no me cuestiones! El gran Sesshomaru no le teme a nada ni a nadie– su ira comenzó a crecer.

– _Sólo a ti mismo y a lo que eres capaz de hacer. No olvides que soy la personificación de tu lado más salvaje_ – le respondió con altivez. – _Sabes que no podrás contenerme cuando llegue la fecha… entonces, iré por ella_ – amenazó.

– ¡No te atrevas siquiera a insinuarlo, esa maldita cueva es peligrosa!– contestó aún más irritado. –La única vez que la atravesé, afectó demasiado mi fuerza y me obligó a volver antes de lo esperado. –

– _Eso no me detendrá…_ – sonrió nuevamente.

– ¡No pienso seguir discutiendo esto!… además, es probable que ella se haya alejado lo suficiente como para debilitar el vínculo… ya no puedo llamarla– se justificó el señor del Oeste.

– _Yo me encargaré de encontrarla, nada evitará que volvamos a deleitarnos con su cuerpo y su sangre_ – se expresó con apetito.

– ¡Maldita sea ya es suficiente, no te atrevas a desobedecerme!– gritó tajante Sesshomaru, al tiempo que su energía demoníaca se expandía lentamente por todo el recinto.

– _¡No puedes detenerte a ti mismo!, ¡Soy la proyección de tus oscuros deseos!, ¡No se te olvide que somos el mismo ser!, ¡Lo que yo quiero, tú lo anhelas!, ¡Lo que tú disfrutas, yo lo gozo aún más…!_ – pronunció su sentencia con fuerza y en ese instante, una lucha interna por el dominio se desató.

El despliegue de energía sobrenatural se volvió asfixiante en el gran salón. Sesshomaru se llevó una mano al rostro y su respiración se aceleró, trataba de controlarse, pero su propia ira lo traicionó. Un mareo le nubló la vista y de repente sus ojos ambarinos cambiaron, la bestia se reveló con roja mirada. Su expresión se hizo siniestra al mismo tiempo que exhalaba pesadamente.

Se levantó de su asiento y gruñendo por lo bajo, se encaminó a la salida de su morada. Momentos después, se alejaba en busca de alguna distracción para tratar de liberar su estrés. Los primeros síntomas del estro Inugami comenzaban a manifestarse.

…

Todos en la residencia estaban alerta, atentos a las reacciones de su señor. Sabían que el periodo de celo estaba cerca y por lo tanto el Lord cambiaría su forma de actuar.

– _El amo está alterado… olvidé que éste año se cumplía un nuevo ciclo. Esto será un problema sino llegan cuanto antes las hembras al territorio_ – pensó Jaken, mientras recorría un pasillo.

El pequeño sirviente llevaba demasiado tiempo con Sesshomaru y sabía que esa fase era muy estresante para un Inugami. Anteriormente no lo había sido tanto para su señor, debido a su frío comportamiento. Por lo regular el proceso acontecía sin gran atención por parte del Lord. Sin embargo, Jaken notó en ésta ocasión que su amo mostraba signos de mucha ansiedad.

Las pocas hembras que llegaban a pasar por su territorio casi siempre lo hacían de largo, ya que le temían a pesar de su noble linaje. Los otros machos se mantenían a distancia, pues conocían bien su lugar en la jerarquía y casi siempre bordeaban las tierras occidentales. No obstante, algunas veces una que otra demonesa se cruzaba en el camino del gobernante y ambos cumplían con el mandato de la naturaleza. Nada más allá de lo meramente carnal y placentero, sin ningún resultado de procreación.

Sesshomaru siempre ha sido intratable, egocéntrico y solitario. Las únicas muestras de vínculo afectivo que ha manifestado en su larga existencia, son con su sirviente Jaken y con la cría humana llamada Rin.

…

El sirviente observó el regreso de su señor. Su aspecto era temible y la sangre impregnada en sus garras y atuendo, empeoraba el cuadro. Seguramente había salido a cazar para tratar de serenar su estresante situación.

– _No, definitivamente no… mi amo bonito no lo está pasando bien_ – pensó Jaken al ver su expresión.

El Lord pasó a su lado sin siquiera mirarlo, así que solamente hizo una sumisa reverencia. Sabía que en ese estado de exacerbación sería capaz de matar a cualquiera que se atreviera a irritarlo tan siquiera un poco… y aún no iniciaba el estro.

* * *

Continuará...

Sí, tengo pensamientos retorcidos y a veces los escribo XD


	2. Hembra Humana

Buenas noches ;)

Como ya tenía adelantado el segundo capítulo, se los dejo para comenzar con la tensión XD

Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios ;D

 **Atención:** InuYasha y todos sus personajes son propiedad de **Rumiko** **Takahashi**. Yo sólo escribí la historia por gusto y diversión.

* * *

Capítulo 2: Hembra Humana

Los últimos tres días habían transcurrido en un estrés constante para el señor de Occidente. Trató de sobrellevar la ansiedad permaneciendo en su morada la mayor parte del tiempo o bien, cazando en los alrededores. Pero esto no fue suficiente, el estro Inugami había llegado con demasiado ímpetu.

La bestia en su interior ahora estaba más que despierta, esperando cualquier descuido de su parte para tomar el control. Su fuerza se había incrementado, dejando al gran demonio con muy poco dominio.

– ¡Te he dicho que ella se alejó demasiado!– dijo con molestia el Lord.

– _Entonces vamos a buscarla… no niegues el apetito…_ – sonrió.

– ¡No, y es mi última palabra!– respondió tajante.

Sesshomaru sí deseaba a la humana y el hecho de no aceptarlo abiertamente, sólo provocaba que perdiera más el autocontrol. El demonio canino lo sabía perfectamente, así que su mueca se volvió siniestra cuando decidió dar el paso final.

– _¿Es tu última palabra?… bien, entonces será "tu última palabra"_ – declaró amenazante.

El señor de Occidente sintió de nuevo el mareo, obligándolo a recargarse en el respaldo de su diván. No era la primera vez que esa sensación lo embargaba. Sabía que la criatura había estado dominándolo por algunos periodos de tiempo. Ese vértigo significaba la disminución de su conciencia y la libertad de su lado primitivo.

Anteriormente esto no había sucedido. Para el señor del Oeste era casi indiferente la época de celo y no había tenido que lidiar con su interior. Pero ésta vez era distinta la situación, ya que su instinto se estaba comportando de otra manera. Ni siquiera le importó el encontrar a un par de demonesas Inugami, que habían sido atraídas por su presencia. Él simplemente las ignoró y después las expulsó de su territorio.

Sus sentidos parecían inmutables ante cualquier otra criatura femenina. Su apetito estaba enfocado en la extraña humana, así que iría por ella y la traería a la fuerza si era necesario. De una u otra forma, esa mujer volvería a complacerlo hasta saciar por completo la necesidad provocada por el estro… aun si ella no estaba de acuerdo.

:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:

 _Dos criaturas se dejaron llevar por el instinto y la imperiosa necesidad de sus cuerpos. Los gemidos entrecortados, los humores sexuales y el placer carnal, inundaron el aire. El demonio había respondido al llamado de la hembra humana, atravesando el portal prohibido para las criaturas sobrenaturales, aprovechando la ventaja del vínculo creado por su sangre. Ambos lo disfrutaron hasta el delirio y después de que la culminación final los arrastró al éxtasis, quedaron rendidos al sueño de la noche…_

:*=*=*=*=*=*=*:

Diana entreabrió los ojos y bostezó con flojera. Aún tenía memorias del último encuentro con el señor del Oeste, manifestándose como un sueño húmedo, no era seguido pero ahí estaban. Lo recordaba con claridad porque se trató de un escenario a temer: Sesshomaru había estado en su habitación, en la realidad actual.

Independientemente del disfrute carnal que le brindó esa única noche en su departamento, todo indicaba que él podía cruzar el portal de la cueva y por lo tanto, representar una gran amenaza. No obstante a la mañana siguiente, la mujer se dio cuenta de que no había rastro alguno del demonio, simplemente como llegó, desapareció. Se le hizo desconcertante, pero al paso de los días y las semanas, sus temores se fueron disipando y el extraño suceso quedó relegado en su memoria.

Pasó un año desde aquella sobrenatural visita y Diana volvió a sus actividades cotidianas como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Realmente no se podía hacer algo al respecto. La situación era complicada de asimilar, por el extraño hecho de que había cruzado un portal tiempo/espacio. Era difícil de confesar, ya que fue convertida en la concubina de un demonio, ¿Quién creería en sus palabras? Y finalmente, era imposible de olvidar porque… ¿Quién olvidaría algo así?

Sin embargo, el paso del tiempo no significa que se esté a salvo.

…

Cierto viernes en la noche, la joven llegó a su departamento muy cansada. Era fin de mes y había tenido que entregar un reporte completo sobre el nuevo proyecto de la empresa. La junta fue larga y cansada, así que cuando el reloj marcó la hora de salida, huyó de la oficina. Solamente quería llegar a cenar, ver alguna película y descansar.

Horas más tarde dormía profundamente. Parecía estar soñando y en medio del sopor onírico, alguien le habló.

:*=*=*=*=*=*=*:

 _–Mujer…–_

 _– ¿Quién es?– preguntó Diana, buscando a su alrededor._

 _Una densa bruma la rodeaba, impidiéndole ver más allá de unos cuantos metros. De pronto tuvo la sensación de estar siendo observada._

 _–Ven a nosotros…– se oyó de nuevo._

 _La mujer volvió a echar un vistazo a su entorno, tratando de ubicar a quien le hablaba. Momentos después, vio una figura que caminaba en su dirección, un perro blanco de tamaño considerable y aspecto etéreo. Con paso lento se acercó hasta quedar frente a ella. Sus ojos eran rojos con el iris azul y su mirada se clavaba con intensidad. Volvió a escuchar la voz, no como palabras pronunciadas, sino como un susurro en la mente._

 _–Tú sabes quienes somos…–_

 _– ¡Un perro me está hablando!– dijo sorprendida._

 _–Estamos esperando tu visita…–_

 _– ¿Esperando mi visita?– trató de aclarar, cuando de repente algo llamó su atención._

 _Observó detenidamente al canino, la luna menguante en su frente y las marcas laterales cerca de su hocico le hicieron recordar inmediatamente a cierto demonio._

 _– ¡Tú eres… él…!– dijo sobresaltada._

 _–Nosotros te necesitamos… te necesitamos demasiado…– volvió a susurrar._

 _– ¿A qué… a qué te refieres…?– cuestionó, pasando saliva nerviosamente._

 _El perro blanco se acercó aún más, obligándola a retroceder unos pasos. Inesperadamente saltó hacia ella, derribándola al suelo. Diana estaba asustada y se quedó inmóvil, temiendo que pudiera atacarla. La criatura gruñó levemente acercando el hocico a su cuello, olfateando insistentemente. De pronto, su lengua comenzó a lamerle la piel._

:*=*=*=*=*=*=*:

La mujer despertó de golpe, con la respiración alterada y un sudor frío recorriendo su frente. Inmediatamente se llevó las manos al cuello para revisarse, la sensación de esa lamida fue demasiado vívida.

– ¡¿Qué diablos fue eso?!–

Se levantó de la cama para ir directo al baño, necesitaba refrescarse el rostro. Era la primera vez que soñaba con ese extraño animal blanco, pero sin lugar a dudas, estaba relacionado con el señor del Oeste. Sus palabras tenían un trasfondo más que claro, pero Diana no quiso darle importancia. A final de cuentas era sólo un sueño… ¿O no?

…

La siguiente noche, ella intentó dormir sin pensar en nada. Conforme pasaron las horas, su sueño se hizo más profundo y unas palabras empezaron a resonar en su subconsciente.

" _Nosotros te necesitamos… te necesitamos demasiado…_ "

Sin darse cuenta, se estiró lentamente sobre las sábanas y sus manos se posaron en su estómago. Un gemido apagado escapó de su boca y un ligero espasmo estremeció su cuerpo. La respiración se incrementó cuando las palmas ascendieron, cubriendo sus senos en un sensual y acompasado masaje. Sus piernas se flexionaron, rozando una contra la otra y provocando deliciosas cosquillas.

Un nuevo jadeo se escuchó con más fuerza, cuando una mano descendió por el vientre hacia su entrepierna. Su espalda se arqueó y en ese momento abrió los ojos. Su mirada no enfocaba nada, ya que una bruma imperceptible le nublaba los sentidos. Lo único que podía percibir era una sensación agitada y esas insistentes palabras.

El tacto sobre su entrepierna era suave y pausado, pero sin llegar a algo más, a pesar de que su cuerpo se lo estaba pidiendo. Con un poco de esfuerzo logró controlar su respiración y sentarse en la cama.

– ¿Qué es esto?, ¿Por qué estoy tan ansiosa?– se preguntó, intentando sacudirse la sensación. –Se parece a cuando él me llamó…–

Se estiró para desperezarse y después se levantó, dirigiéndose a la ventana. Las tonalidades claras del cielo indicaban que pronto amanecería. Permaneció mirando al horizonte, repasando las extrañas sensaciones.

–No, no se parece. Éste sobresalto es diferente, debe ser otra cosa… – recapacitó, al tiempo que acariciaba la cicatriz de su hombro derecho, la cual se mantenía invariable. – ¿Le estará sucediendo algo al señor del Oeste?–

…

La tercera noche sucedió lo mismo, la agitación seguía presente. No era tan intensa, pero siempre terminaba despertándola. El perro blanco no se había vuelto a manifestar, ni siquiera había soñado algo recientemente, sólo era esa extraña inquietud.

No quería darle importancia, es decir, ya no había necesidad de preocuparse porque el señor del Oeste volviera a aparecer en su habitación, atraído por su llamado. Dejó de pensar en ello cuando se cambió de departamento, alejándose a las orillas de la ciudad donde todo era más tranquilo. Tenía que invertir un poco más de tiempo en su recorrido a la oficina, pero definitivamente se sintió más aliviada, lejos de la extraña gruta.

De haberse quedado en el mismo lugar, el escenario hubiera resultado inquietante. El demonio podría haber aprovechado el vínculo de su sangre para pasar a ésta realidad cuando quisiera. La curandera Aki tuvo razón, al alejarse del parque donde se sitúa la cueva de la Luna, la posibilidad de "llamarse" mutuamente se volvió casi imposible.

No obstante, el sueño con la bestia blanca y la ligera sensación de ansiedad con la que despertaba, le hacían pensar en que algo más estaba sucediendo con el demonio plateado y eso le provocaba un mal presentimiento.

:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:

Territorio del Oeste.

La cueva de la Luna se levantaba imponente como siembre, iluminada por la luz del atardecer. La entrada permanecía disimulada por la maleza que había crecido después de la época de lluvias. Su halo misterioso seguía presente, manteniendo a distancia a cualquier criatura.

Una figura de colores plateados descendió a escasos metros de la entrada y con paso lento caminó hacia el interior. La extraña atmósfera del lugar rodeó al visitante, pero eso no le impidió llegar al fondo del túnel. El enigmático portal estaba abierto, él lo sabía perfectamente dado que conocía su intermitente ciclo. Después del cambio de luz y la sutil brisa, pudo pasar, pero no sin consecuencias. Una sensación de debilidad comenzó a expandirse por su cuerpo.

:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:

Diana leía un libro en la tranquilidad de su sala, inesperadamente un fuerte escalofrió le recorrió la espalda. Ella se sorprendió, ya que no había corrientes de aire, así que dejó de leer y se acercó al ventanal del balcón. Grande fue su sorpresa al notar una sombra dibujada sobre la cortina, había algo al otro lado del cristal. Palideció notoriamente cuando razonó que nada "normal" podría haber subido hasta ahí… ella vivía en el tercer piso.

La mujer se acercó un poco más, tratando de identificar lo que era, su temor aumentó cuando la silueta colocó una mano contra el vidrio. No era una ilusión óptica provocada por la ya escasa luz solar y lo comprobó cuando la figura se recargó hacia adelante, en lo que parecía ser un gesto de cansancio.

Ella recorrió la cortina con un sólo movimiento y se quedó sin palabras al ver, que quien estaba en su balcón, era el señor del Oeste. Tenía el rostro semi agachado, cubierto por mechones de cabello plateado. El impacto fue tal, que Diana sólo pudo retroceder dos pasos antes de caer al suelo.

– _¡No puede ser…!_ – fue lo que susurró su mente, ya que no pudo pronunciarlo.

La joven pensó que el vidrio se rompería de un momento a otro. Pero para su sorpresa, el demonio comenzó a jalar la puerta corrediza del ventanal, abriéndolo con facilidad. Entró en la habitación y caminó hacia la mujer, su rostro semi oculto sólo dejaba ver un ligero brillo rojizo entre los mechones de pelo.

Esto aumentó su miedo, quedándose petrificada cuando el Lord se detuvo a su lado, agachándose frente a ella. Finalmente pudo verlo, sus ojos tenían una expresión siniestra, las pupilas oscuras y los iris azules permanecían rodeados por el escarlata. Su mirada se clavó con ferocidad, sus finos rasgos parecían más salvajes y la mueca de sus labios se asemejaba a la de un depredador hambriento.

Diana no pudo soportarlo más y perdió el conocimiento. Entre sueños tuvo una sensación de váguido y después la caída al vacío. Sutilmente notó un intercambio de luz y oscuridad, mientras sus sentidos le indicaban que el ambiente había refrescado. Después una sensación de calor la abrazó y el letargo la arrastró por completo.

…

La mujer despertó finalmente.

La habitación estaba iluminada por suficientes farolillos así que cuando abrió los ojos, tuvo que acostumbrarse a la luz. Posteriormente se sentó con algo de lentitud y se llevó una mano a la frente, tenía una extraña sensación de mareo y un entumecimiento general en todo el cuerpo. Entonces notó que algo blando y esponjoso la envolvía desde el cuello, rodeando su torso y caderas, hasta llegar a las piernas. Al fijar su atención y tocarlo, se dio cuenta del color blanco y su gran suavidad.

Tardó un par de segundos en identificar que se trataba de una estola e inmediatamente se inquietó al reconocerla como parte del atuendo de Sesshomaru. Nerviosa, quiso apartarla y buscó la manera de desenvolverla, pero no encontró la parte final de la esponjada tira. Quiso jalarla con fuerza, pero a pesar de sus intentos, la pieza no se movió ni aflojó su agarre. No la lastimaba ni le impedía respirar, simplemente no se apartaba de ella.

– ¿Pero qué rayos es esto, porque no la puedo quitar?– se preguntó desconcertada.

–No lo intentes o el amo Sesshomaru se dará cuenta de que has despertado– pronunció una voz en la parte más alejada de la habitación.

La mujer se sobresaltó e inmediatamente volteó en todas direcciones. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de que se encontraba en los aposentos del señor del Oeste, sentada sobre su lecho. En una esquina permanecía vigilante el pequeño demonio de ojos amarillos.

–Esto… debe ser una broma…– dijo con gran nerviosismo.

–Pensé que tardarías más en despertar– habló el sirviente, quien la miraba de reojo mientras tomaba algo de una mesita cercana.

Se acercó a ella, sosteniendo un tazón con una sustancia de color verde pálido.

–Jaken… ¿Verdad?– interrogó vacilante. – ¿Cómo llegué aquí?–

–Antes de que comiences a hablar y hablar, bebe esto– contestó, al tiempo que le ofrecía el brebaje. –Me imagino que aún sientes vértigo. –

– ¿Cómo lo sabes?– volvió a preguntar aun más extrañada.

Era cierto, tenía una sensación de haber estado dando vueltas hasta sentir la necesidad de vomitar.

–Se debe a la forma en la que te trajo mi amo Sesshomaru– explicó Jaken, restándole importancia.

–Esto se ve asqueroso, no voy a tomarlo– se quejó Diana.

– ¡Será mejor que lo bebas!, ¡No quiero que mi señor se moleste conmigo por tu culpa!– regañó.

– ¡Carajo!, ¡¿Por qué está sucediendo esto?, ¿Cómo pudo pasar por el portal de nuevo, si yo me alejé?!– alzó la voz enojada.

– ¡No lo sé y no me importa!, ¡Ahora bébelo o no se te quitará el mareo!– exigió Jaken.

Diana rodó los ojos en una mueca de disgusto y no le quedó más que aceptar el tazón e ingerir su contenido. No sabía mal, era ligeramente dulce, pero el aspecto verde y viscoso no ayudaba. Terminó todo el líquido, que afortunadamente no era mucho y entregó el contenedor.

– ¿Porque me siento así?, ¿Como me trajo aquí?– insistió, mientras se ponía de pie. –Sólo recuerdo que llegó a mi departamento y… sus ojos eran rojos, después… no se qué sucedió. –

Jaken guardó silencio al escucharla y su gesto se volvió más serio, reflejando algo de preocupación. En anteriores ocasiones no desperdiciaba la oportunidad para molestarla, pero ésta vez no estaba interesado en hacerlo dada la situación.

Fue inesperado, él jamás imaginó que su amo buscaría nuevamente a la humana y menos estando en la época estral. Supuso que los anteriores encuentros solamente habían sido un capricho, provocado involuntariamente por el aroma de la mujer. Así que lo mas "lógico" era que en éste nuevo periodo de celo, se mantuviera indiferente como en otros años, debido a su frío carácter. O tal vez que buscara a una hembra Inugami que anduviera por su territorio.

Pero cuando lo vio llegar con Diana, su preocupación aumentó. En ese instante comprendió que las acciones de su señor no estaban siendo administradas por su lado racional. Ese comportamiento no era normal, el gran demonio se estaba dejando llevar por su lado más primitivo, el cual se había obsesionado con la hembra humana. No eran buenas noticias para la joven.

–Mi señor te trasladó con una habilidad especial que tienen algunas criaturas sobrenaturales. Por eso sientes vértigo, tu energía vital se vio afectada. Un humano no debe ser trasladado por un demonio, podría hacerle daño– explicó el sirviente.

–Aunque lo intento, no comprendo bien de que hablas, suena demasiado inverosímil– dijo sorprendida. – ¿Por qué estoy aquí?–

–Creo que ya lo sabes– comentó indiferente. –Pero… te recomiendo que seas precavida cuando lo averigües y debes saber que… –

De pronto el pequeño demonio se quedó en silencio, mirando fijamente hacia una ventana que permanecía cerrada y cubierta por una cortina. Ella lo observó ponerse nervioso y después salir corriendo de la habitación sin decir nada más. En ese instante, Diana sintió el cosquilleo de la cicatriz en su hombro y un nuevo escalofrío estremeció su cuerpo.

– _Está aquí…_ –

* * *

Continuará...


	3. Obsesivo Apetito

Buenas noches a todos :D

Empecemos con el lemon XD y de antemano, gracias por leer ;D

 **Atención:** InuYasha y todos sus personajes son propiedad de **Rumiko** **Takahashi**. Yo sólo escribí la historia por gusto y diversión.

* * *

Capítulo 3: Obsesivo Apetito

Tan pronto dejó a la mujer en la habitación principal, Sesshomaru abandonó el palacio del Oeste una vez más. Necesitaba despejarse y tratar de recuperar fuerzas. De nueva cuenta sufrió las extrañas consecuencias de haber atravesado el túnel de esa gruta, las cuales se manifestaban como sensaciones de debilidad que poco a poco drenaban su energía. El Lord cardinal era demasiado poderoso, pero no estaba exento.

Cuando cruzó el portal tiempo/espacio, sabía perfectamente que el vínculo con la humana se había debilitado hasta casi perderse. De algún modo ella puso la suficiente distancia de por medio para que no pudieran "percibirse", afectando el sobrenatural enlace. Por lo tanto sería muy difícil tratar de buscarla y sería imposible encontrarla si ella hubiera huido a otras tierras.

Pero no lo hizo, la mujer solamente se alejó del territorio de la cueva, aunque no lo necesario para evitar ser rastreada. Tan pronto como Sesshomaru traspasó hacia la realidad actual, el vínculo volvió a establecerse. Logrando percibirla por el rastro de su propia sangre, que permanecía dentro de ella. Habilidad sobrenatural que sólo un Inugami sabe usar.

Inmediatamente después de encontrarla, regresó a la cueva de la Luna. No había tiempo que perder, debido al poder de afectación de ésta. Tuvo que usar su habilidad de teletransportación, sin embargo, llevarse a la mujer de esta manera podría haberla afectado. Aunque no tardó en darse cuenta de que el vínculo seguía otorgando ciertas ventajas, haciendo que la traslación únicamente indujera un desmayo más profundo en la humana.

De regreso en su territorio, volvió a desplazarse de la misma forma. La debilidad ya pesaba en él cuando llegó a su morada y dejó a la joven bajo la vigilancia del fiel sirviente. Momentos después, salió a cazar de nuevo para distraerse y tratar de calmar el ansia del estro, intensificada por la cercanía de la hembra. Aunque su autocontrol iba y venía, sabía perfectamente que no soportaría por mucho más tiempo. El apetito era demasiado, pero deseaba que ella estuviera completamente despierta y con todos los sentidos enfocados en él.

:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:

Diana se acercó a la ventana y abrió ligeramente la cortina. Era de noche, el cielo estaba oscuro, sin estrellas y sin luna. La única luz que se distinguía, provenía de algunas antorchas ubicadas a lo largo del gran patio y el pórtico de salida. Sus ojos recorrieron el lugar creyendo que podría ver la llegada del Lord, pero no ocurrió. Entonces caminó hacia la salida, pensando en qué hacer y dudando si debía abandonar la habitación.

El escenario era preocupante, había sido secuestrada por el demonio plateado y aunque no lograba entender como éste cruzó el portal, si podía intuir sus oscuras intenciones. Incluso en ese mismo instante, una sensación de gran ansiedad la invadía por completo. Se alejó de la puerta y se sentó en la cama, aunque no quisiera, debía digerir rápidamente la situación.

Pasó alrededor de una hora, en la cual estuvo meditando sobre lo que podría suceder. Intentaba pensar en una manera de cómo detener semejante sentencia, de lo contrario, nunca volvería a llevar una vida normal. Sin embargo, no estaba preparada para lo que vendría.

– _Debí haberme alejado de la ciudad después de aquella ocasión, cuando lo llamé sin darme cuenta…_ – se reprochó. – _Esto no puede continuar así, debo hacer algo al respecto…_ –

De repente, un nuevo escalofrió le recorrió la espalda y su atención se dirigió a la puerta. En ese instante sintió como la suave estola se aflojaba, dejándola en libertad. Ella la apartó de inmediato, mientras escuchaba unos pasos acercándose a la entrada. Contuvo el aliento cuando la hoja de madera se recorrió, permitiendo el paso del Lord.

Súbitamente la sensación de inquietud se convirtió en miedo cuando lo vio. Sesshomaru emanaba un aura pesada, su apariencia de por si sobrenatural, se volvía más tenebrosa a la luz de los farolillos. El brillo rojizo de sus ojos resaltaba en demasía, contrastando con el color de su cabellera y el tono de la vestimenta que lo cubría. No portaba armadura ni katanas, solamente una túnica marfilada.

El Lord la miró con malicia y sus ojos la recorrieron atrevidamente al mismo tiempo que se relamía los labios en un gesto hambriento. Olfateó el aire y jadeó por lo bajo, el aroma de la hembra lo llamaba sin parar. Ya había esperado demasiado y su presencia lo tenía estresado. El instinto ahora dominaba por completo y la orden final era satisfacer su apetito carnal.

– _La necesito… deseo poseerla… quiero saciarme de ella…_ – el monólogo se pronunció en lo más recóndito de su mente, interactuando en descarada complicidad lo primitivo y lo racional.

Diana casi entró en pánico cuando él comenzó a caminar hacia ella. Se había impresionado demasiado y su instinto de conservación le pidió huir, por lo que en un instante se alejó en sentido contrario, rumbo a la habitación de aguas termales.

Sesshomaru gruñó exasperado ante su reacción, pero estaba consciente de que si la atemorizaba demasiado no correspondería a sus deseos. Sin embargo, esto no le importaba a la bestia blanca ya que no tenía intensiones de ser paciente con la hembra. Si bien la interacción de ambas personalidades oscilaba constantemente y el demonio canino tenía más poder en ese momento, realmente no deseaba que la mujer se desmayara de nuevo por su fiero aspecto.

Inhaló profundamente y cerró los ojos al tiempo que liberaba nuevamente el aire. El color de su mirada tomó una falsa tonalidad ambarina. Caminó hasta el baño termal y pudo verla al fondo, arrinconada en la equina más alejada de la habitación. Claramente podía escuchar el latido de su corazón y olfatear su miedo. Esas señales solamente lo incitaban, asemejándose a un cazador atraído por la presa.

– ¡Aléjate de mí!– dijo asustada al verlo entrar.

A pesar de notar el cambio de tono en sus ojos, ella sabía que algo andaba mal. Claramente percibía la amenaza en el aire, él no era el señor del Oeste, al menos no completamente.

–Sólo aplazas lo que es inevitable, mujer… no deberías hacerlo más difícil– contestó con un tono de voz más grave de lo normal.

Esas palabras le confirmaron su temor a la humana, no sabía quién era el que estaba frente a ella y temía averiguarlo.

– ¿Quién er…?– quiso preguntar, pero fue interrumpida.

– ¡Silencio…!– ordenó imperativo.

Intentando controlar su respiración, Diana se repego aún más contra el muro al ver que se aproximaba. Permaneció inmóvil, sabía que cualquier intento de alejamiento sería atajado en un santiamén. Cuando el demonio quedó frente a ella, el temor estrujó su estómago dolorosamente.

Lo observó levantar una mano y dirigirla pausadamente hacia su cara. Pasó de largo por un costado y respingó asustada al sentir que la aprisionaba por el cabello de la nuca. Tragó saliva cuando el movimiento la obligó a levantar el rostro y exponer su cuello. Su falsa mirada ámbar era hipnótica y atemorizante, en ella se reflejaba el insano placer que le provocaba el sentirla temblar.

El Lord se inclinó un poco más y su cálida respiración le acarició la garganta. Sin poder controlar su desconcierto, la joven soltó un gemido de temor cuando percibió la lengua humedecer lentamente su piel. El recorrido ascendió centímetro a centímetro hacia el lóbulo de su oreja, degustando algún sabor que provocaba la fascinación del demonio.

–Deliciosa…– murmuró por lo bajo con ansioso tono.

La mujer comenzó a temblar y en un movimiento inconsciente, intentó apartarlo con sus manos. No pudo hacerlo y sólo incitó al señor de Occidente a que la aprisionara contra el muro aún más. Una de las garras le sujetó ambas muñecas por encima de la cabeza. La otra la inmovilizó por la barbilla, indicándole que no debía resistirse a él. La garra del pulgar recorrió morbosamente sus labios, delineándolos lenta y detalladamente, al mismo tiempo que su mirada se clavaba en ellos, evocando algún lascivo antojo.

Diana volvió a tragar saliva y no pudo evitar el resuello de temor que provocaba su acelerado corazón. Cerró los ojos cuando el rostro del demonio se acercó una vez más, pensó que la besaría por la fuerza. De repente, con un movimiento la hizo ladear la cara, dejando expuesta el área de su yugular. Percibió el aliento de nuevo y finalmente sintió la mordida sobre su carne. Los afilados colmillos cortaron la piel y los labios se aferraron con fuerza, libando a placer y robando más sangre que la última vez.

El dolor que sintió la hizo estremecerse y aunque era tolerable, quiso soltarse, pero fue imposible. Aguantó la respiración por largos segundos hasta que él la liberó. Entonces vio como alzaba el rostro lentamente, tenía los ojos entrecerrados y se le notaba una mueca de absoluto deleite.

Para el demonio, una sutil probada de su sabor era suficiente para exacerbar sus sentidos. ¿Por qué seguía sintiendo esa placentera sensación por la sangre de tan extraña humana? No tenía la respuesta y no estaba interesado en conocerla, lo único que deseaba era seguir probándola por simple adicción.

–N-no me muerdas… p-por favor…– pidió Diana en un susurro, que se apagó cuando él abrió los ojos de nuevo. El escarlata brillaba en ellos.

El señor del Oeste ya no disimuló la tonalidad de sus ojos, no le importaba su reacción. Sin soltarla del mentón, se acercó nuevamente y le gruñó en el oído con frialdad.

–Silencio…–

La mujer tembló aún más, ahora ya no tenía duda, había algo diferente en el Lord. Y a pesar del miedo que la invadía, deseaba saber que era lo que estaba sucediendo, así que se arriesgó a ir en contra de la orden dada.

– ¿Q-quién eres?–

Por un instante Sesshomaru enseñó los colmillos con ligera irritación. Sin embargo la bestia parecía tener más intención de explicar, a pesar de su ansiedad.

–Sabes quién soy y sabes porque estás aquí… te necesitamos– contestó en baja modulación.

Ella trató de sostenerle la mirada y con un gran esfuerzo intentó controlar la sacudida de su cuerpo, quería volver a preguntar a pesar del peligro que implicaba el hacerlo enojar.

– ¿P-por qué me necesitas?–

–El estro Inugami ha llegado…– dijo con lascivia el Lord, al tiempo que pasaba su lengua sobre la mejilla. –Y tú me vas a saciar…–

Diana se quedó sin habla. El escalofrió nuevamente atenazó su nuca y descendió por su columna. Su corazón se detuvo por un instante mientras su mente se concentraba en esa palabra.

– _¿Estro?... ese término se refiere a la época de celo en los animales… ¡El periodo de celo Inugami!… Y él quiere… él quiere…_ – el pánico aumentó y ya no pudo disimular su temblor corporal, empezando a removerse en otro intento de escape.

El señor de Occidente sonrió con burla, esa insignificante muestra de forcejeo no representaba ningún esfuerzo para él. Físicamente los humanos son débiles y es muy placentero provocar su miedo. Otro sonido gutural la hizo quedarse quieta, pero no limitó su protesta.

–S-se supone que d-deberías… tener una pareja para… e-estas situaciones…– gimió asustada.

Los colmillos del Lord se mostraron nuevamente en una perversa sonrisa.

–No la requiero…– declaró impasible, mientras su roja mirada la intimidaba. –Te tengo a ti y eso es más que suficiente…– la cálida lengua volvió a humedecer la tez femenina. –Eres un delicioso capricho que no pienso dejar… me perteneces…– se relamió los labios con satisfacción.

– ¡E-es la hembra quien e-escoge!– reprochó ella de nueva cuenta, sin medir las consecuencias.

El gruñido no se hizo esperar, la bestia blanca ya no quería hablar, sino algo más. Sin embargo, había un efecto morbosamente placentero en las reacciones de la mujer que invitaban al Lord a contestarle con maldad.

– ¡Soy un alfa, puedo tomar a la hembra que desee y ésta no puede negarse!… ya deberías entenderlo– expresó irritado.

Diana se agitó inquieta y asustada. El demonio continuó con su amenaza, acercándose intimidante hacia su rostro.

–A menos que…– su mirada se afiló aún más. –Quieras negarte a mi… dime mujer, ¿Te vas a negar a complacerme?–

Ella tragó saliva con dificultad, la mirada del Lord no ocultaba su intención. Fuera cual fuera su respuesta, el demonio la tomaría quisiera o no. Después de todo, fue capaz de cruzar el puente temporal, rastrearla a pesar de la distancia y finalmente secuestrarla en contra de su voluntad para satisfacer su necesidad estral.

– _Esto es irreal, no puede ser cierto…_ – pensó angustiada, la situación era peor de lo que imaginaba.

El demonio jadeó ansiosamente, sin dejar de sonreír ante su expresión atemorizada. La imagen sumisa de la hembra le encantaba. Esta vez la bestia blanca no permitiría insolencias, así que desde un principio la mantendría sometida.

–Deja de temblar y hazte a la idea de que te tomaré una y otra vez hasta que el estro Inugami termine– sentenció.

Sin dejar de apresar sus muñecas, la otra mano se movió. Una zarpa le acarició el rostro, pasando por su cuello y llegando a la blusa que vestía. El filo dejó un ligero enrojecimiento sin llegar a lastimar, pero cuando alcanzó el inicio de la tela, ésta se rasgó con pasmosa facilidad. Un segundo después, el Lord tensó las cinco garras y con un veloz movimiento lanzó algunos cortes al aire. Tal y como sucedió aquella primera vez, los girones de la ropa comenzaron a caer.

– ¡Detente!–

El demonio hizo caso omiso a su protesta. El torso femenino quedó casi al descubierto, la ropa íntima que aún cubría su pecho permanecía intacta. Si bien el Lord no entendía la razón de ser de ésta tela, si comprendía el agrado que le provocaba verla comprimir la carne de la mujer. El movimiento de su respiración y la llamativa vista que ofrecía la extraña prenda, provocaba más que excitación en él sin saber bien porque.

El placer aumentó cuando una de sus garras se posicionó en medio de la oscura pieza y ésta comenzó a ceder. El filo nuevamente profanó el material, cortándolo pausadamente y dejando al descubierto la redondez de sus pechos. La mujer respingó ante la sensación de vulnerabilidad y nuevamente se quedó sin respirar por un instante. Un par de cortes más y los fragmentos de tela cayeron al suelo.

Diana quiso emitir alguna queja, pero todavía no conseguía salir del asombro por la forma lenta y dominante a la que estaba siendo sometida. Un gemido escapó de sus labios al sentir la lasciva caricia sobre su piel. El señor del Oeste comenzó a recorrer sus senos con un morboso masaje. Cuando sintió el peligroso filo cerca de sus pezones, se agitó en un vano intento de resistencia.

El sutil sonido gutural se escuchó, intimidándola y forzándola a quedarse quieta. El nerviosismo aumentó y su pecho comenzó a subir y bajar más rápido. Por un instante no supo si era por la acción de sus pulmones o por el efecto sobre su dermis. De repente la sensación de cosquillas y el posterior endurecimiento de sus pechos amenazaron con hacerla jadear nuevamente. Sin embargo hizo todo lo posible por contenerse.

El demonio la miraba burlonamente, disfrutando de sus reacciones. Era perfectamente consciente de que esta vez la humana se resistiría más que en las otras ocasiones. Sin embargo, esto podría jugar en contra de ella, porque la bestia sabía cómo someterla y obligarla a reaccionar por las malas. Entonces, sin previo aviso, presionó con más fuerza las muñecas femeninas al comenzar a levantarla.

Diana se quejó por el dolor, pero eso ya no importó cuando percibió la lingual caricia sobre ella. Había sido elevada del suelo con bastante facilidad, permitiendo que el rostro del Lord se aproximara libremente a sus senos y comenzara a lamer con descarada lujuria. De pronto sintió la irritación en uno de sus pezones y el quejido no se hizo esperar. El colmillo había cortado ligeramente su piel y una gota de sangre quiso escapar, pero de inmediato la lengua del demonio la atrapó con lascivo deleite.

–M-me estás lastimando… n-no me muerdas…– gimió la mujer.

Él no respondió, simplemente continuó humedeciendo el contorno de su carne, permitiendo que su saliva se impregnara y al mismo tiempo cicatrizara la herida. La agitación de la mujer aumentaba al paso de los segundos, el escozor desapareció, pero eso no la tranquilizó cuando Sesshomaru comenzó a bajar su mano por el costado de su cintura hasta llegar a sus caderas. De nuevo la punción de las zarpas inició el rápido corte de su vestimenta inferior, quedando únicamente con la prenda que cubría su feminidad.

El pánico la hizo sacudirse nuevamente, tratando de evitar lo imposible. La garra acarició la curva de sus caderas, subiendo lentamente hacia el inicio de la tela. El filo pasó por debajo del material, rasgándolo en su avance y deleitando en demasía al gran demonio. La pieza cayó mientras las piernas de Diana se retrajeron en un reflejo de autoprotección.

De repente percibió un fuerte malestar cutáneo, la punta de otra zarpa había lacerado su muslo derecho. El Lord gruñó amenazadoramente, opacando su quejido de dolor. No había tenido intención de lastimarla, pero su resistencia ocasionó el corte sobre la piel.

La mujer se quedó quieta, apretando los párpados con temor. En ese momento sintió como él liberaba sus muñecas, al mismo tiempo que la cargaba por la cintura con poca delicadeza. La llevó hacia la otra habitación y ella gritó cuando fue arrojada sobre el mullido lecho.

Al enfocar de nuevo su atención, se percató de que la tenía apresada por un tobillo. Contuvo la respiración y trató de no moverse cuando él se inclinó a la altura de sus piernas. Se aproximó a la superficie lastimada y pasó su cálida lengua sobre ella, lamiendo la sangre y sanando de nuevo la herida con su saliva.

–No me provoques…– advirtió con frialdad, al tiempo que se incorporaba y comenzaba a despojarse de la túnica.

Diana ya no pudo hablar, el shock emocional la invadió por completo. No había nada que hacer y su única reacción era el temblor corporal y el acelerado estertor de su respiración. El último intento de protesta se ahogó en su garganta cuando nuevamente miró el desnudo cuerpo de Sesshomaru. Imponente y soberbio, el gobernante Occidental exhibía su marcada anatomía sin pudor alguno.

Lo que más atrapó la atención de la mujer, era la nueva cantidad de líneas violetas que le cruzaban la piel. Ella recordaba que anteriormente sólo había visto las marcas en pares cruzándole brazos, costados y piernas. Pero ahora, había tres pares recorriendo sus flancos hacia el centro de su espalda, dos pares bajando de sus hombros hacia la flexión de los brazos y dos pares más abrazando sus caderas.

El color violáceo resaltaba demasiado sobre su blanca piel y ella tuvo el extraño razonamiento de que era un cambio físico debido al estro. Pero esto dejó de tener importancia cuando el demonio comenzó a subir sobre el lecho, aproximándose peligrosamente. La mirada de la bestia la paralizó y no supo que sintió en el momento en que su cuerpo quedó aprisionado debajo de él.

El cabello plateado cayó alrededor de ella en el instante en que acercó su rostro. Diana cerró los ojos, era demasiado intimidante y no sabía si soportaría lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Una exhalación escapó cuando los labios del demonio se posaron sobre los suyos, rozando sutilmente. De nuevo pensó que la besaría. Inesperadamente su lengua empezó a lamer con morboso placer, dejándole en claro que no eran las caricias de un demonio en sus cabales, sino los primitivos arrumacos de una sobrenatural criatura en celo.

La mujer se estremeció por la sorpresa y por la intensidad del recorrido. El órgano bucal inició un firme y húmedo camino hacia su mejilla, bajando luego por la oreja. Un instante después, el mimo se convirtió en un suave mordisqueo en la curva de su cuello. Los colmillos estaban presentes, pero la fuerza que ejercían no lastimaba su carne, al menos no por ahora.

Era extraña la sensación sobre su dermis, la cual provocaba el erizamiento de los poros. Sin embargo, no sabía si era por reacción física o por los nervios. Lo que si le quedaba en claro, era que, al señor del Oeste le encantaba saborearla una y otra vez. Probablemente un comportamiento común en su especie. Y aunque en anteriores ocasiones disfrutó del sensitivo recorrido, ésta vez la tensión la distraía excesivamente.

Una nueva sacudida se generó, las manos del Lord comenzaron a acariciar su anatomía. Ella se tensó y el temor aumentó, no estaba segura si ésta vez su cuerpo reaccionaría ante él. Era muy estresante la situación y el demonio actuaba con mucha avidez.

– _No puedo concentrarme, me asusta demasiado…_ – recapacitó preocupada.

El olor del miedo en la hembra se extendió aún más, llamando la atención del Lord. Sus caricias no se detuvieron en ningún momento, su apetito ya estaba desatado y nada lo detendría. Sin embargó le irritaba no escuchar los gemidos de ella, sólo percibía la agitada respiración y su temblor. A su instinto realmente no le importaba, pero una parte de él lo anhelaba.

Entonces una mano dejó de tocarla y el chasquido de sus dedos se escuchó. Diana abrió los ojos de golpe y liberó un gritó por la poderosa sensación que la hostigó. Algo dentro de ella se removió, retorciéndose frenéticamente en el centro de su ser. La reacción la hizo arquear la espalda y arañar las sábanas.

– _¡No, no de nuevo!_ – razonó fugazmente al entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

La sangre de demonio comenzó a correr desbocadamente por el cuerpo de la hembra, provocando una sobrenatural reacción en los nervios sensitivos. El golpe de adrenalina estrujó su pecho y su corazón dolió por el repentino esfuerzo. No podía hacer nada ante semejante situación y de inmediato comenzó a sentir las consecuencias.

La lengua del demonio se posó ahora sobre su hombro e inició el descenso. La piel de Diana registró la estimulación y envió las señales a través de su espina dorsal, rápida e intensamente aumentadas. Apretó nuevamente los párpados y de su boca escapó un intenso gemido, embriagante y placentero para la bestia, quien no dejaba de mirarla con apetencia.

Sin dejar de lamer y mordisquear sus senos, las manos continuaron estimulando el resto de su cuerpo y su blanca piel friccionó contra la de ella, transmitiendo calor y provocando una mayor descarga de sensaciones. La reacción de la hembra era todo un disfrute para el demonio canino, así que no toleraría su resistencia. La obligaría a sentir por la fuerza.

Diana respiraba alteradamente, su pecho subía y bajaba a toda prisa en un intento por llenar sus pulmones con más oxígeno. Pero la avalancha de descargas que corrían por su columna vertebral saturó su mente y colapsó su razonamiento. Por un segundo anheló sentir la invasión de su interior. Aunque sabía perfectamente que ese pensamiento era en contra de su voluntad y que el sobrenatural apetito no era genuinamente suyo. El vínculo de sangre la estaba hundiendo en un mar de sensaciones exacerbadas, tal y como la bestia lo deseaba.

–No tiene caso que te resistas…– susurró libidinosamente.

La mujer no pudo contestar y súbitamente su temblor se convirtió en otro tipo de agitación. Su mueca de nerviosismo desapareció y el aroma del miedo se transformó en una nueva señal olfativa. Sesshomaru se relamió los labios al percibir el cambio mientras aumentaba la intensidad de su lasciva actividad.

El cuerpo de la hembra convulsionó aún más cuando el demonio descendió, arrastrando la lengua sobre su abdomen. Sus manos seguían tocándola y el filo de sus garras se intensificó. El tenue dolor se mezcló con el placer de la lúbrica caricia, obligándola a jadear con mayor fuerza. Ella abrió los ojos de golpe cuando el órgano alcanzó el sur de su vientre.

El primer roce sobre la flor femenina fue lento y sinuoso, pero tan intenso, que ella gritó por el potente placer que se registró en sus terminaciones nerviosas. El interior de su feminidad empezó a escurrir inmediatamente, el estertor la dejó sin palabras y sus manos se aferraron con fuerza a las sábanas. Nuevamente sus párpados se juntaron, su espalda se arqueó y la percepción se le nubló cuando el demonio continuó recorriendo sus pliegues.

Sesshomaru no se detuvo ni un instante y con morboso regodeo prosiguió con la estimulación de la hembra. Quería escucharla gemir, llorar y explotar de placer antes de poseerla. Debido al vínculo sensorial, cada descarga que la recorría era percibida por el Lord con gran satisfacción. Incluso podía sentir como su propio cuerpo temblaba, el deseo acumulado estaba llevándolo al límite de la cordura. Aunque la bestia ya necesitaba saciarse de ella, también disfrutaba insanamente el verla delirar.

Diana se sentía perdida en una deliciosa agonía, sus ojos entrecerrados estaban semi húmedos y su cuerpo no alcanzaba a asimilar el placer que lo abrumaba. De repente una contracción en su vientre se retorció con fuerza, recorriendo su médula espinal y cimbrando todo su cuerpo. El clímax provocado por la caricia oral estalló con tremenda fuerza, haciéndola clamar hasta quedarse sin aliento.

El demonio respiraba entrecortado, su paciencia había acabado y el olor de la fémina lo llamaba sin cesar. La punzada de su virilidad liberó la lubricación inicial. La dureza de su carne ya palpitaba anhelante por hundirse en la hembra. Así que sin importarle nada más, comenzó a subir de nuevo sobre ella. Sintió su temblor corporal, producto del clímax que todavía persistía en su interior y también pudo notar la resistencia de sus manos, empujando contra su pecho.

– ¡E-espera p-por favor…!– suplicó la humana entre gemidos.

Eran demasiados los impulsos nerviosos que corrían por su cuerpo. Diana necesitaba recuperar el aliento y tener unos minutos de relajación. Pero cuando escuchó el alterado jadeo de la bestia, entendió que no se lo permitiría. Sus muñecas fueron aprisionadas contra las sábanas y el cálido aliento recorrió su torso hasta llegar a la oreja. El peso del macho la asfixió por un momento y se tensó al sentir como sus muslos eran separados por la pelvis masculina.

–Quiero escucharte clamar aún más…– declaró con excitación.

Entonces acercó el grosor inicial de su hombría, rozando lascivamente contra la humedad de la joven. El goce obtenido lo hizo agitarse en demasía, estando a punto de penetrarla en una sola embestida. Sin embargo no había prisa, así que lentamente comenzó a empujar su erección, obligando la separación de los pliegues para recibirlo. Un sonido primitivo escapó, delatando el placer de la bestia blanca al poseerla otra vez.

Diana sintió una punzada en sus paredes internas y la entrada de su feminidad se contrajo palpitante, resistiéndose a la penetración por un instante. Entonces la lubricación intervino y su cálido interior cedió ante la invasión. Sus muslos se tensaron cuando la cadera del Lord comenzó a ondular, haciendo que su miembro se hundiera aún más. El quejido de la hembra no se hizo esperar.

A pesar de los anteriores encuentros, ella no terminaba de acostumbrarse a su tamaño. La humedad era suficiente, pero la tremenda sensación era difícil de soportar, debido a todas las señales acrecentadas que la embargaban. Su cuerpo ya no resistía el cansancio que éstas generaban, a pesar de que todo su ser continuaba sobre estimulado por la sangre de demonio. A cada momento se sentía más débil y aunque el placer era inmenso, sospechaba que no llegaría a la cima final.

La anatomía del demonio envolvió por completo a la mujer. Entonces liberó sus muñecas y los brazos se flexionaron a sus costados, sosteniendo parte de su peso, pero al mismo tiempo recargándose sobre el torso femenino. Su boca de nuevo comenzó a besar y morder los endurecidos senos. Su pelvis continuó el vaivén con fuerza, percibiendo al paso de los segundos, como la cavidad femenina abrazaba su grosor.

Diana ya no era del todo consciente. Tenía la mirada pérdida, su percepción estaba nublada por la bruma sensorial que la envolvía. Su boca solamente jadeaba al ritmo de las embestidas y la respiración estaba a punto de colapsar sus pulmones. Su cuerpo se estremecía a cada segundo y la vibrante sangre de demonio continuaba incrementando el placer que le brindaba Sesshomaru.

De repente distinguió el plateado cabello derramándose sobre su frente, haciéndole cosquillas en la piel. Sintió la húmeda lengua marcar su cuello y subir hasta alcanzar sus labios. Entonces la fiera mirada se clavó en ella, como la de un animal codicioso que no se saciaría hasta devorarla por completo. Diana entendió lo que ese gesto significaba.

El frenesí del macho aumentó al tiempo que mantenía el contacto visual con ella, deseaba deleitarse con la lujuria y el placer reflejados en sus oscuros ojos. La lubricación resbaló, mejorando el roce de sus vientres y su cadera continuó empujando vigorosamente contra la hembra. Sus brazos ahora la aferraban con fuerza, imposibilitándole cualquier movimiento propio, obligándola a recibir cada una de sus poderosas acometidas.

La mujer perdió lo último de su cordura en ese momento. La presión aumentó sobre su vientre y los gemidos se volvieron más delirantes. Las corrientes de placer se aceleraron, explotando en su mente. La hombría del demonio la invadía una y otra vez, provocando palpitaciones cada vez más intensas en las paredes internas. Cada embate aumentaba la fricción del botón femenino, desencadenando el espasmo final.

La joven dejó de respirar por unos segundos, estaba a punto de culminar. Un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, ya que su cuerpo no hallaba otra forma de liberar las consecuencias de la sobrenatural estimulación. El orgasmo explotó en el centro de su ser, las terminaciones nerviosas de su vientre convulsionaron en un clímax delirante y feroz. Diana gritó con lo último que le quedaba de fuerza y sus uñas se clavaron con crueldad en los brazos del Lord.

El macho recibió con placer la ruda caricia, al tiempo que la mordía nuevamente en el hombro. La presión sobre su miembro lo llevó de inmediato a la cúspide final. El éxtasis recorrió su columna vertebral en forma de deliciosas olas, explotando en su mente, extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo y estimulando la liberación de su semilla con el último jadeo animal.

…

Permaneció encima de la hembra sin quererla liberar, hasta que sintió su completa relajación corporal.

Diana perdió por completo el estado de vigilia, hundiéndose en el desmayo después del intenso orgasmo. Su cuerpo apenas logró soportarlo y su mente se rindió por completo ante el anhelado descanso.

Ya no se percató de la maliciosa mueca de Sesshomaru ni escuchó el susurro de la bestia.

– _Eres tan deliciosa y eres completamente mía…_ –

* * *

Continuará...

¿Y bien, que les pareció?, díganme su opinión por favor :3


	4. Conducta Posesiva

Buenas noches :D

Lamento la tardanza, pero aquí les dejo el cuarto capítulo. Sigamos con el lemon XD y perdonen mis faltas ortográficas, aunque lo revise, creo que se me escaparon algunas XD

Gracias por su tiempo de lectura y sus comentarios, me hacen feliz :D

 **Atención:** InuYasha y todos sus personajes son propiedad de **Rumiko** **Takahashi**. Yo sólo escribí la historia por gusto y diversión.

* * *

Capítulo 4: Conducta Posesiva

Jaken observó atentamente a su señor cuando abandonó los aposentos principales. Tardó un par de minutos antes de seguirlo hacia la gran estancia, pensando en qué preguntaría acerca de la presente situación. Pero no estaba seguro de poder dirigirse a él si todavía estaba dominado por su lado primitivo. Antes de atravesar el umbral de entrada, se detuvo y tomó un poco de aire.

– ¿A-amo bonito?– preguntó con cautela.

Sesshomaru volteó lentamente para mirarlo. Permanecía en silencio, sentado en su diván en una postura de completa relajación, pero no por ello, menos atemorizante. Degustaba algún tipo de bebida oscura desde un pequeño recipiente y con pasivo gesto le indicó al sirviente que tenía toda su atención.

–P-perdone mi impertinencia pero… ¿P-por qué esta aquí la humana?– se atrevió a cuestionar.

Ciertamente Jaken era el único sirviente que podía hacerlo, no en vano sus décadas de servicio le permitían semejantes confianzas. Pero eso no lo exentaba de algún castigo si el demonio llegaba a impacientarse. Obviamente estaba al tanto del porque la mujer había sido traída. Pero la duda lo mantenía intranquilo, porque quería escuchar la justificación de su amo para semejante decisión, incompatible con su estatus jerárquico y ciertamente, inadecuada para la época de celo.

–El estro…– fue lo único que contestó con gutural entonación.

El pequeño demonio tragó saliva nerviosamente, era la bestia blanca quien le respondía y su contestación fue muy clara.

–P-pero señor… n-no debería… es decir…– las palabras se silenciaron cuando escuchó un sutil gruñido por parte del Lord.

–Yo no obedezco normas… cuando quiero algo, simplemente lo tomo– declaró fríamente.

Un demonio tan poderoso como él, podía tener carta blanca en todo lo que quisiera, incluyendo sus más mundanos apetitos. Después de todo, era el gobernante de esas tierras y nadie se atrevería a juzgar su proceder ni a decir palabra alguna respecto a sus actos… a menos que no valorara su vida.

No tenía porque justificarse y menos ante un insignificante ser como Jaken. Pero a pesar del atrevimiento del pequeño sapo, no tenía intenciones de castigarlo. Prefería estar en reposo, disfrutando de la placentera sensación de haberse saciado y de mantener la agradable esencia de la sangre humana en sus labios.

–S-señor, perdóneme…– se disculpó haciendo una reverencia. –Pero hay algo más… la curandera Aki no se encuentra en estos momentos para atender a…–

–No me importa…– interrumpió.

Sus palabras no tuvieron rastro alguno de empatía. Esa gélida respuesta era de esperarse por parte de la bestia blanca. Sin lugar a dudas, era quien más dominaba en ese preciso momento y por lo tanto, sus declaraciones no podían ser tan razonadas como las de Sesshomaru.

–P-pero, pero la mujer…– Jaken contuvo la respiración al escuchar otro leve gruñido.

– ¡Largo!– ordenó, al tiempo que enseñaba los colmillos.

El pequeño sirviente se estremeció antes de salir corriendo del gran salón. La lucidez de su señor no era clara y su lado primitivo no parecía interesado en las posibles consecuencias que el estro Inugami podría tener sobre la humana. Suspiró con pesadez, después de todo y sin proponérselo, parecía estar preocupado por ella.

:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:

Apenas estaba amaneciendo cuando Diana comenzó a despertar, yacía tendida sobre las sábanas recostada de lado. Tan pronto como abrió los ojos, el martirio físico se hizo presente.

–Maldición que dolor… – se quejó con pesadez.

Sentía todo el cuerpo adolorido y el cansancio general la invadía a pesar de haber despertado después de varias horas de sueño. Aunado a esto, el ardor de los rasguños y las dos mordidas que tenía en cuello y hombro, incrementaban las molestias. A pesar de estar parcialmente cicatrizadas, seguían generando escozor.

También estaba el malestar provocado por el hambre y la sed, ya que no se había alimentado desde la tarde de ayer. Así que haciendo un poco de esfuerzo, trató de ponerse en pie.

– ¿Qué diablos hago ahora?– se preguntó mientras caminaba con lentitud hacia la otra habitación. –Seguramente ahora sí tiene pensado en mantenerme como su esclava sexual– razonó nerviosa.

Después de algunos minutos logró asearse en las aguas termales y su cuerpo pudo relajarse un poco. Pero estaba segura de que necesitaría algo más, recordando la ayuda de la vieja curandera Aki. Permaneció algunos minutos sumergida en el agua, meditando que es lo que haría, cuando de pronto oyó que abrían la puerta de la habitación principal.

Por un momento sintió miedo, sin embargo no percibió el escalofrió que le anunciaba la proximidad del demonio. Escuchó pasos cortos e inmediatamente supo quién era. La puerta del cuarto termal se abrió y el sirviente la miró desde ahí.

– ¿Puedo pasar?–

Normalmente Diana no esperaría ese tipo de educación por parte de él, pero tampoco se le hizo muy extraño.

–Adelante– contestó.

– ¿Te encuentras bien, humana?– preguntó Jaken.

–Que te puedo decir, creo que ya sabes que tu amo me ha violado una vez más, así que como crees que me siento– dijo ella con molestia.

–Pues…– hizo una pausa y suspiró antes de continuar. –Bien, no sé qué decir, mi amo Sesshomaru no está en sus cabales y…–

– ¿Puedes llamar a la señora Aki?– interrumpió Diana.

El pequeño demonio verde movió negativamente la cabeza. Sabía que Diana pediría eso, dado que los remedios de la anciana Kitsune eran muy efectivos para aliviar el dolor y el cansancio.

–La curandera no está aquí, fue a visitar a su familia en las tierras del Sur y no volverá hasta la siguiente luna– explicó.

–No puede ser…– la joven palideció notablemente y un mal presentimiento volvió a invadirla. –No lo resistiré…–

El sirviente comprendió el temor de la mujer. El estro Inugami duraba una semana aproximadamente y sería un infierno para ella soportar la unión carnal con el demonio estando en celo. Antes de retirarse dejó unas telas dobladas en la orilla y le dio indicaciones.

–Debes alimentarte, así que ve al comedor y… procura no hacer una tontería, mi amo podría castigarte como menos te lo imaginas–advirtió.

Diana se quedó en silencio con una expresión de desolación, tratando de no imaginar el significado de esas palabras. Pasaron algunos minutos, en los que parecía estar sopesando las posibilidades de su situación. Momentos después, se quitaba la humedad de la piel y se colocaba encima la túnica blanca que le dejara el sirviente.

Caminó a la otra habitación y se asomó por la ventana, los rayos del sol ya iluminaban todo el lugar.

– _Tengo que huir de aquí, no puedo esperar ningún gesto amable por parte de él… y menos en ese estado_ – concluyó, mientras su mirada de dirigía al pórtico de salida.

…

Abandonó los aposentos con paso cauteloso, estaba tan concentrada en la idea de escapar que por un instante olvidó la sed y el hambre que sentía. De pronto un dolor en el estómago, así como el sonido que se produjo, la hizo caminar hacia el comedor. Debía alimentarse antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa.

Al llegar y tomar asiento, inmediatamente le fueron servidas las viandas necesarias. Empezó a comer rápidamente dado que su cuerpo se lo exigía. Agradeció profundamente que la comida, preparada por esas criaturas sobrenaturales, jamás le hubiera hecho daño antes, a pesar de la diferencia cronológica de épocas.

…

Más tarde.

Diana caminaba junto al jardín interno, mirando y escuchando en todas direcciones. No había señales próximas del demonio, pero eso no quería decir que no estuviera en la mansión. Podía percibirlo no muy lejos, parecía estar relajado y tal vez durmiendo, lo que representaba una ventaja para su temerario plan. Avanzó un poco más hasta el pasillo que salía al patio principal.

En esos momentos no había sirvientes a la vista, así que cruzó el área disimuladamente, rumbo a la gran entrada.

– _Tendré que arriesgarme a salir_ – pensó con algo preocupación. – _Sólo espero recordar el camino hacia la cueva…_ –

Inesperadamente vio algo que la dejó sorprendida, el pórtico estaba sin vigilancia. Por lo regular, los enormes guardianes custodiaban el acceso todo el tiempo. Esto se le hizo extraño a Diana y pensó que era demasiada buena suerte o alguna extraña coincidencia con un cambio de turno. Sin embargo no había tiempo para divagaciones tontas, así que no le dio importancia y sigilosamente se escabulló hacia el bosque.

Sabía que podría ser peligroso, pero tal vez lo era más el quedarse ahí.

:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:

Bosque del Oeste.

No muy lejos, al otro lado de una colina, un par de forasteros caminaban con bastante precaución. Sabían que estaban pisando las tierras de Occidente sin permiso, exponiéndose a recibir un castigo o algo peor.

–Ya basta, deja de ser tan estúpido– reclamó el mayor de ellos.

–Vamos, sólo un poco más. Subamos esa colina y después no alejamos– contestó el otro.

– ¡No!, es suficiente. Si quieres arriesgar la vida es tu problema, yo me quedó aquí– indicó, deteniéndose y tomando asiento en el suelo. –Recuerda lo que dijo nuestro padre, éste territorio es gobernado por un alfa y nosotros no tenemos la jerarquía para desafiarlo ni para cruzar sus dominios. –

–Sí, ya lo sé, únicamente quiero comprobar si realmente no ha pasado alguna hembra por aquí y además…– hizo una pausa cuando algo llamó poderosamente su atención. Inhaló profundamente y por un segundo sus ojos tuvieron un ligero cambio de color. – ¿Qué… qué es eso…?–

– ¡¿A dónde diablos vas, grandísimo idiota?!– exclamó preocupado el primer demonio al ver que su hermano comenzó a alejarse velozmente, más allá de la colina.

 _Los Inugami tienen una sociedad y un comportamiento vagamente parecidos a los humanos. Existen las jerarquías de poder y las castas nobles, eso lo saben todos los demonios caninos desde cachorros. Pero a veces, los machos jóvenes son dominados por un comportamiento temerario cuando llegan a la época de celo y no miden las consecuencias, a pesar de las advertencias de los más viejos._

 _En ciertas ocasiones, algunos machos jóvenes son mucho más sensibles al llamado de la hembra que los de mayor edad o con una relación ya formada. Es por esto mismo que no todos los Inugami reaccionan igual ante el aroma del celo y algunos que son inexpertos, se dejan llevar por la curiosidad sin medir el terreno que pisan._

:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:

Palacio del Oeste.

El silencio en el gran salón era relajante, únicamente la sutil respiración de la bestia blanca se podía percibir. De repente y en medio de su somnolencia, la criatura comenzó a olfatear el aire. No dormía del todo y cuando abrió los ojos, estos brillaron con un destello de ira. El aroma de la hembra había disminuido notablemente.

Podía percibirla alejándose de la mansión y aunque esto le provocó irritación, lo que verdaderamente desató su furia, fue la presencia de otros machos en sus dominios. Dado que sus sentidos estaban híper sensibilizados por el estro, todo olor ajeno a su entorno común, era una amenaza que lo alteraba como a cualquier depredador alfa.

El profundo gruñido del demonio plateado advirtió que nadie debía atravesarse en su camino. Jaken lo supo inmediatamente cuando vio a su señor caminar rumbo a la salida, en busca de la hembra humana. El sirviente tragó saliva, intuyendo lo que estaba pasando, ya que también se había percatado de que Diana ya no se encontraba en la mansión.

– _Esto no es bueno, te estás arriesgando demasiado, humana_ – pensó nerviosamente.

De pronto el quejido de los guardianes llamó su atención. Las enormes bestias yacían en el suelo, soportando el dolor de los zarpazos, los cuales sangraban abundantemente sobre sus rostros. El Lord los había castigado por descuidar la entrada y permitir que la mujer huyera. No los mataría, pero las cicatrices serían permanentes.

El pequeño demonio se quedó estupefacto, ahora comenzaba a temer por la suerte de la joven.

:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:

Bosque del Oeste.

Diana no se percató de que algo se acercaba a ella rápidamente. Caminaba por el sendero principal, concentrada en tratar de identificar algo que se le hiciera familiar para llegar a la cueva de la Luna. Entonces se detuvo bajo la sombra de un árbol cuando percibió un ligero cosquilleo en su hombro derecho.

– ¿Pero qué…?– se sorprendió por la sensación.

Inmediatamente tiró de la manga que lo cubría para examinar la cicatriz violeta. No dolía ni generaba incomodidad alguna, pero el repentino hormigueo permanecía. Pasó saliva nerviosamente, recordando que Sesshomaru tenía cierto control sobre ella con esa señal cutánea.

A escasa distancia, unos ojos la observaban detenidamente.

– _¿Una humana?, ¿Qué hace en éste lugar?… ¿Y porque tiene una marca de posesión?_ – pensó el Inugami, al tiempo que seguía olfateando el aire. – _Su aroma es muy atrayente… demasiado…_ –

La joven tuvo un sobresalto cuando, por el rabillo del ojo, vio aparecer una silueta. Al voltear, se encontró con una sorprendente visión de alguien caminando hacia ella. Se quedó sin palabras ante su llamativo aspecto.

Era alto, de atractivo porte, con largo cabello rojizo sujetado en una coleta. Sus ojos eran de un gris tan intenso que podría asemejarse al acero. Su piel clara, rasgos finos, orejas puntiagudas y la insinuación de unos colmillos asomándose en su coqueta sonrisa, daban el toque final a su presencia. En cuanto a su atuendo y armas, todo concordaba con el estilo de un guerrero samurái.

– ¿Qué hace una hembra humana en éste lugar?– preguntó con tono amable, tratando de no asustarla.

– _¿De dónde… de dónde diablos salió éste sujeto?_ – pensó inquieta, observándolo detenidamente. – _Vaya que es atractivo… pero… ¡Es un demonio también!_ – volvió a tragar saliva e inició la marcha hacia atrás.

– ¿Puedes hablar?– preguntó de nuevo, mientras sus ojos grises la examinaban de pies a cabeza.

– _¿De qué especie será y porque me mira así?_ – seguía cuestionándose Diana, retrocediendo un poco más. –Yo… yo me tengo que ir– dijo finalmente.

Entonces dio media vuelta y empezó a alejarse con rapidez. El Inugami hizo un gesto de extrañeza por la forma en que lo ignoró, así que se atravesó en su camino con pasmosa velocidad.

–Espera, no tan rápido, dime porque estás aquí. –

–E-eso no es de tu incumbencia… y creo que deberías alejarte inmediatamente de éste lugar– contestó la mujer aún más nerviosa.

Inesperadamente el demonio la detuvo de un brazo para evitar que se alejara de nuevo. Entonces, acercándose de forma invasiva a su espacio personal, comenzó a olfatearla. Su gesto cambió en un instante al llenarse las fosas nasales con el aroma femenino. Ella se alarmó en demasía al reconocer ese comportamiento y un sudor frío le recorrió la frente.

–Hueles delicioso…– susurró el Inugami pelirrojo. –Es tan insinuante…– su respiración comenzó a acelerarse.

– ¡Suéltame!, ¡Aléjate de mí!– se agitó Diana al comprender la reacción que estaba mostrando.

Entonces él la sujetó de ambas muñecas, inmovilizándola con facilidad. Tenía demasiada curiosidad de saber quién era y porque su olor hostigaba su desarrollado olfato, a pesar de no ser una demonesa. Sin embargo, también se percató de la marca violeta que portaba, la cual indicaba que le pertenecía a otro demonio y por lo tanto, significaba un gran peligro estar cerca de ella. No es común que las criaturas sobrenaturales hagan ese tipo de heridas en humanos, pero siempre hay excepciones.

Por otro lado, las rivalidades entre InuYoukais son comunes en la época estral. Para ganar el favor de una hembra, es necesario que los machos demuestren el linaje del que provienen y ser capaces de dejar en claro porque son la mejor elección. Pero el hecho de estar husmeando en el territorio del Oeste significaba una osadía mayor, ya que un alfa no es un contrincante cualquiera.

La mujer seguía tratando de liberarse, mientras maldecía su suerte. Inesperadamente, una de sus muñecas fue liberada y se quedó quieta cuando notó que el pelirrojo acercaba lentamente su mano, con la intención de tocarle el cabello.

– _¡Esto parece una maldita broma, qué rayos pasa con estos seres!_ – pensó desconcertada, mientras dejaba que la examinara.

– ¿De dónde provienes, humana?– preguntó curioso, al tiempo que acariciaba un mechón del oscuro pelo.

Diana dudó en contestar, no tenía intenciones de interactuar con otras criaturas de ese tiempo. No obstante, ella intuía la amenaza que representaba el recién llegado. Tal vez debía buscar la manera de distraerlo para minimizar el riesgo de provocarlo.

–No importa de dónde vengo, sólo déjame ir… tengo que llegar a cierto lugar– contestó con seriedad.

– ¿A quién le perteneces?– interrogó, desviando ligeramente la mirada al hombro derecho de ella.

A pesar de que ahora estaba semi cubierto, podía percibir la marca. Diana hizo un gesto de molestia, no le agradaban en lo más mínimo las extrañas costumbres de los demonios.

– ¡Yo no le pertenezco a nadie, así que suéltame!–

El inquieto macho sonrió con burla, evidentemente la humana mentía. La mordida en su cuello revelaba más cosas acerca de su situación, que lo que ella pudiera explicar. De repente algo llamó su atención y con un rápido movimiento jaló a la mujer, colocándola detrás de él. Su gesto se volvió agresivo y gruñendo de forma amenazadora, clavó la mirada en un punto fijo del bosque.

En ese momento la joven sintió que el hormigueo en su cicatriz aumentaba y un fuerte escalofrió le recorría la espalda. Un dolor estrujó su estómago cuando dirigió la vista al mismo lugar que lo hacia el Inugami.

–Ella me pertenece y nadie más que yo puede tocarla…– se escuchó una cruda voz. De entre las sombras de los árboles y con temible aspecto, apareció Sesshomaru. –Quien se atreva a hacerlo, lo pagará con su vida– sentenció.

El demonio de ojos grises se quedó perplejo. Era la primera vez que veía al Lord cardinal, pero de inmediato supo quién era por el tremendo poder que emanaba. Sus sentidos se estresaron y en un instante el ambiente se volvió denso y opresivo, erizándole la piel. Comprendió que el alfa lo atacaría de un momento a otro sin mediar palabra alguna. No le quedaba más que someterse ante él, si quería salvar su vida.

Diana miraba desconcertada la escena al mismo tiempo que su temor aumentaba. No se alegró de ver al señor del Oeste, a pesar del peligro que representaba el otro macho. Por el contrario, su recelo aumentó al notar la roja mirada y el gesto asesino en su cara. De pronto, un inesperado acto por parte del demonio pelirrojo la sorprendió.

Éste se arrodilló lentamente hacia el Lord, en un acto de sumisión total, colocando la frente contra el suelo y las manos extendidas hacia adelante. Tal acción indicaba completo sometimiento, algo común en la jerarquía de los Inugami. Sesshomaru hizo una mueca de desprecio y comenzó a caminar hacia él, tensando las garras para despedazar.

– _¡No quiero ver esto!_ – pensó aterrada la joven, sabía lo que iba a suceder. Entonces comenzó a correr, alejándose de inmediato.

El demonio plateado bufó molesto ante su comportamiento, pero no podía dejar sin castigo al joven macho que se atrevió a pisar su territorio y tocar a la humana de su propiedad. Se acercó y lo levantó con fuerza por la coleta, hasta colocarlo frente a él.

El Inugami se tragó el quejido de dolor, manteniendo la mirada hacia abajó en gesto suplicante. La otra zarpa le atenazó la garganta y el filo empezó a cortar su piel. La falta de aire y la sangre manando comenzaron a amenazar su vida.

Sesshomaru estaba a punto de romperle el cuello, repentinamente, su atención se desvió hacia la dirección por donde había huido la mujer. El sendero llevaba directo al sitio donde se ubicaba la cueva de la Luna… y el portal estaba abierto en ese momento. Inmediatamente la bestia rugió iracunda, nada era más importante que la hembra.

Con furia arrojó al otro Inugami, estrellándolo contra los árboles. Claramente se escuchó el daño físico de sus huesos y el estertor de su entrecortada respiración, sino moría en ese momento, volvería por él. Entonces comenzó a elevarse y se alejó volando con rapidez en busca de su presa.

…

Diana seguía corriendo, ya se había fatigado y a pesar del dolor de su cuerpo, no quería detenerse. Definitivamente ese no era su día y el miedo que le generaba Sesshomaru con su comportamiento, sólo aumentaba el temor. Finalmente se detuvo, recargándose en un árbol, tratando de tomar un poco de aire.

– ¡Malditos demonios…!– murmuró enojada.

Ya no tuvo tiempo de inspeccionar el área a su alrededor, porque el escalofrió volvió a atenazar su columna una vez más. Cuando alzó la mirada, a escasos metros delante de ella, se encontraba Sesshomaru mirándola fijamente. La mujer sintió como su corazón se detuvo de la impresión.

–Deja de huir– se escuchó la gélida advertencia.

– ¡No te acerques!– exclamó, al tiempo que trataba de retroceder.

– ¿Te hizo daño?– preguntó el Lord, aproximándose con gesto amenazador.

Aunque sabía perfectamente que se encontraba bien, dado que no existía ningún olor del otro macho sobre su piel. Sin embargo, eso no disminuía la irritación provocada por su escape. La hembra merecía un castigo que le dejara en claro quién mandaba.

–No, no me hizo nada, sólo asustarme con sus primitivos comportamientos. Seguro es de tu misma especie– respondió con sarcasmo a pesar del miedo.

–No vuelvas a salir del palacio. Eres mía y no voy a permitir que ninguna otra criatura se atreva siquiera a acercarse a ti– se expresó posesivo, al tiempo que se aproximaba a ella.

Diana rodó los ojos con fastidio, el actuar del Lord se volvía cada vez más asfixiante. Retrocedió otro paso, cuando de repente su espalda chocó contra un grueso árbol. Comenzó a temblar cuando el demonio quedó frente a ella, imposibilitándole la huida.

–N-no entiendo tu obsesión conmigo… s-se supone que no te agradan los humanos…– la voz femenina fue casi un murmullo.

El señor del Oeste sonrió con malicia antes de contestar, mientras una de sus zarpas tocaba la barbilla de la mujer, presionando con un poco de fuerza para mantenerla quieta. El aroma del miedo comenzó a hostigar su olfato.

–Toda regla tiene una excepción– contestó por lo bajo. –Se puede decir que eres única, mujer. Ninguna hembra había conseguido alterarme en lo absoluto y no pienso perderte… me perteneces– declaró descaradamente.

– ¡No soy de tu propiedad!, ¡Solamente me quieres como esclava sexual!– reclamó la joven, tratando de controlar el pánico que le estrujaba el estómago.

En ese instante la mano de Sesshomaru atrapó el cuello femenino y su rostro se aproximó aún más.

–Si fueras mi esclava, no lo disfrutarías…– susurró contra el oído de ella. –Simplemente te tomaría hasta saciarme…– la punta de su lengua rozó sutilmente el contorno de la oreja.

– ¡S-suéltame…!– se agitó Diana, pero no pudo evitar que un estremecimiento la recorriera como consecuencia de la caricia.

En un parpadeo sintió como el demonio la tomaba por la cintura, elevándola fácilmente. Sólo pudo reaccionar cuando su espalda fue bruscamente recargada contra el tronco, arrancándole un quejido de dolor y después un jadeo involuntario al sentir el cuerpo masculino aprisionándola. La humana quedó conmocionada y empezó a temblar notoriamente.

–Tú misma lo has comprobado, te he hecho disfrutar hasta el delirio… – expresó el demonio con la voz distorsionada, sosteniéndola contra el árbol, impidiéndole el movimiento o la caída. –Y escuchar tus gemidos me complace más de lo que te imaginas…–

Las manos del Lord comenzaron a recorrerla con lujuria, al tiempo que mordía la tela sobre el hombro izquierdo, rasgándola fácilmente. Las zarpas cortaron el nudo y la túnica se abrió, dejando expuestos sus senos y el resto de la piel canela. Ella gimió súbitamente al sentir la lengua y los labios posándose con avidez, inmediatamente supo cuáles eran sus intenciones y entendió que no se detendría a pesar de estar en ese lugar.

– ¡E-espera!, ¡N-no lo hagas!– suplicó atemorizada.

Él no la escuchó y su lascivo recorrido empezó a provocarle más jadeos. Rápidamente la sangre de demonio en su interior vibró, respondiendo al deseo de la bestia. El frenético recorrido inició, estresando su sistema nervioso y alterando su percepción de la realizad. Ya no pudo distinguir nada más que placer generándose en su piel, el cual se intercaló lentamente con el dolor general de su cuerpo. Estaba sometida al apetito carnal del macho, no le quedaba más que rendirse y entregarse.

Agitado y respirando entrecortado, el señor de Occidente sintió una punzada en su bajo vientre. La morbosa fricción, a la cual tenía sometida a la hembra, aceleró el endurecimiento de su miembro. Instintivamente comenzó a empujar contra el vientre de la mujer mientras sus manos seguían acariciando y arañando sus caderas.

Diana apenas toleraba el ardor provocado por las garras y la incomodidad de su espalda contra la corteza del árbol. Aunque sus manos trataban de empujarlo, su fuerte torso la mantenía completamente atrapada. Su boca continuó delatando las sacudidas que corrían por su columna vertebral, al tiempo que sentía el filo de los colmillos mordisquear sus ahora endurecidos pezones.

– ¡Por favor no sigas!– suplicó entre gemidos. – ¡E-es demasiado lo que s-siento…!–

La bestia blanca se regodeó ante esas palabras y su húmeda lengua se deslizó con lujuria desde los pechos, pasando por el cuello y finalizando cerca de los labios femeninos.

–Sabes que no me detendré… así que deja de resistirte– pronunció guturalmente, disfrutando de los estertores emitidos por ella.

La joven ya no pudo hablar, la tremenda onda sensitiva azotó sus terminaciones nerviosas cuando percibió al Lord liberar su rígida erección. No se dio cuenta en qué momento se deshizo de su atuendo, solamente sintió el movimiento que la apartó levemente del árbol, elevándola un poco y forzándola a separar totalmente sus muslos. Apretó los párpados con fuerza al sentir el inicio de la virilidad hurgando su feminidad.

El demonio jadeó excitado por el aroma liberado, la resbaladiza sensación que sintió al rozar la húmeda flor casi lo hizo perder el poco control que aún tenía. No obstante, un intermitente rastro de lucidez le permitió dejarle algo en claro a la hembra.

– ¡Nunca olvides esto, mujer… no me importa que seas humana!– declaró con ferocidad mientras la penetraba. – ¡Me perteneces…!–

De nuevo la espalda de Diana impactó contra el tronco al mismo tiempo que sus paredes internas fueron separadas sin piedad, provocando dolor a pesar de la lubricación. Su cuerpo se estremeció violentamente al recibirlo por completo y se quedó sin aliento por unos segundos ante la invasiva sensación, después sus pulmones le exigieron aire con una fuerte contracción. Los jadeos de queja escaparon y sus uñas se clavaron con rencor sobre los hombros del Lord.

La bestia sonrío con perversión, quedándose inmóvil, disfrutando viciosamente de los sonidos generados por la hembra y de la delirante sensación que aprisionaba su hombría. Las descargas recorrieron su espina dorsal y su boca se aferró al hombro de ella, mordiéndola de nuevo. La sangre humana exacerbó el placer y su pelvis comenzó un lento vaivén.

Cada pliegue del interior rozaba contra su miembro, arrancándole un gemido animal. Sus garras continuaron marcando la curva de las caderas femeninas al tiempo que su cuerpo aumentó la oscilación. La sintió convulsionar a pesar de su agresividad, ya que la sobrenatural sangre incrementaba las sensaciones, desbocando sus sentidos e intercambiando el sufrimiento inicial por sólo satisfacción carnal.

El juicio de la mujer se adormeció por completo y su actuar se volvió instintivo. Se aferró a la espalda del Lord, respirando contra su oído y entregándose por completo a su capricho. Era imposible negarse a él, así que sólo le quedaba aceptar la ofuscación del placer. Su cuerpo vibraba ante las descargas sensitivas, su columna cosquilleaba y la lubricación de su interior escapaba.

El constante embate empezó a generar una mayor contracción en sus pliegues internos y sus uñas se clavaron con mayor arrebato ante la intensa palpitación. El demonio presionó aún más contra su vientre, provocando la fricción sobre su botón de placer. En ese instante, estalló un potente orgasmo que se expandió por todo su interior, hundiéndola por completo en el mar de la irrealidad.

El macho continuó embistiendo, saboreando el clímax de la hembra, hasta que la presión sobre su miembro provocó la convulsión final en el centro de su vientre. Su jadeo se detuvo por un instante y la percepción se le nubló hasta que la fuerza del orgasmo liberó la tensión de su cuerpo.

…

Ambos permanecieron recargados contra el árbol por algunos minutos, respirando con dificultad en espera de la relajación corporal. Poco después el demonio se apartó de Diana, quien gimió levemente, ya no estaba del todo consciente y su gesto de cansancio reveló que no podría mantenerse en pie. Entonces el Lord la sostuvo por la cintura al tiempo que terminaba de reacomodar su atuendo.

No pronunció palabra alguna, solamente cerró la túnica que la cubría y la cargó con ambos brazos. Antes de iniciar el regreso, miró de reojo hacia la colina y gruñó levemente. Lo que hubiera estado ahí, ahora se alejaba rápidamente.

…

No muy lejos, un par de demonios Inugami huían apresuradamente. Uno de ellos estaba mal herido, por lo que necesitaba la ayuda de su hermano.

–Te dije que no pasáramos por éste valle, nos advirtieron que Sesshomaru era demasiado territorial– reclamó el mayor.

–Lo sé, pero no pude evitar la curiosidad… esa humana tiene un aroma delicioso– contestó el demonio pelirrojo.

Había sobrevivido a pesar de la gran herida en su cuello y las fracturas de su cuerpo.

– ¡Eres un idiota!, dices que notaste la marca de posesión y aun así te acercaste a ella. Es evidente que le pertenece a Sesshomaru y ahora por tu estupidez, ¡Nos asesinará a los dos!– reprendió de nuevo.

–No está siguiéndonos, al parecer le importa más esa hembra– dijo, dando un vistazo hacia atrás. –Adelante está el comienzo de la pradera, ya casi salimos de sus tierras. –

Ambos siguieron alejándose velozmente. Sabían que si permanecían en ese lugar, serian presas del Lord cardinal.

* * *

Continuará...

No considero que esto sea tan perverso XD ... pero háganme saber sus opiniones por favor :D


	5. Consecuencias Físicas

Hola a todos ;)

Sé que me tardo un poco, pero no tanto XD las cuestiones de la vida común me quitan mucho tiempo.

Aquí esta el quinto capítulo, el cual no esta revisado completamente, así que ya saben, se me escaparon acentos o letras XP

Kitty, sé que recomendaste sólo tres encuentros, pero esto ya se extendió sin darme cuenta. Así que tendrás que leer más jaja... en fin ;D fue tu culpa por darme ideas.

Abrazos.

 **Atención:** InuYasha y todos sus personajes son propiedad de **Rumiko** **Takahashi**. Yo sólo escribí la historia por gusto y diversión.

* * *

Capítulo 5: Consecuencias Físicas

Diana despertó cuando la luz crepuscular inundaba las tierras occidentales.

Se sentía sumamente agotada y las ganas de vomitar provocaban un incómodo espasmo en su garganta. El amargo sabor en su boca, producto del reflejo ácido del estómago, la hizo hacer gestos de asco. Los últimos eventos y la excesiva tensión le estaban provocando extraños malestares.

Por algunos instantes no supo si era de día o de noche, porque no podía discernir si la luz de la habitación era natural o producto de los farolillos. El vértigo afectaba en gran medida su visión y el sentido de orientación. A pesar de haberse alimentado, su cuerpo resentía demasiado la estresante situación que estaba viviendo.

Permanecía tendida sobre la cama, semi cubierta por la bata maltratada. Junto a ella y envolviendo su cintura, la blanca estola también la acompañaba. La percibió por el rabillo del ojo, sin embargo no le prestó más atención, ya que los siguientes minutos los pasó mirando fijamente al techo. Su respiración era pausada, tratando de no dejarse llevar por el mareo y pensando en cómo podría intentar levantarse. De pronto, escuchó que la puerta se abría y los pasos cortos junto con el arrastre de un báculo, evidenciaron la llegada de Jaken.

–Hey, ¿Estás despierta?– preguntó.

–Sí…– dijo ella con pesadez, al tiempo que se incorporaba lentamente.

–Bébelo– indicó el sirviente, ofreciéndole de nuevo un tazón con el extraño brebaje verde.

Inmediatamente Diana lo hizo, hasta la última gota. La vez anterior había resultado muy efectiva esa sustancia y fuera lo que fuera, su rápido efecto le aliviaba el molesto váguido.

–Quiero agua… necesito comer algo– pidió la mujer.

–Sí ya lo sé, ven al comedor– dijo Jaken, dirigiéndose a la salida.

–No puedo… aún me siento débil…–

El pequeño demonio la miró de reojo, rodó los ojos y después salió de la habitación. Diana sabía que tendrían que llevarle la comida, así que se recostó nuevamente esperando a que el mareo desapareciera.

– _¿Por qué se siente así?, la sensación es peor que las últimas veces_ – meditó con algo de preocupación.

Trataba de razonar porque se presentaban semejantes consecuencias físicas. Aunque bastaba decir que el simple hecho de yacer con un ser sobrenatural era suficiente razón.

Se escucharon pasos de nuevo. Jaken entró, seguido por un par de sirvientes que traían comida, bebida y una pequeña mesita para colocar todo. Tan pronto dejaron servido, se retiraron en silencio. Diana se incorporó y comenzó a engullir los platillos. No entendía por qué, pero sabía que su cuerpo había perdido mucha energía. Por lo tanto necesitaba reponerla rápidamente.

El demonio de ojos amarillos miraba atentamente mientras ella se alimentaba. Aunque su amo no lo hubiera ordenado, él sabía que debía mantenerla atendida. Por un momento pensó que la vida de la humana peligraría después de su atrevimiento de abandonar la mansión. Sin embargo, fueron los guardianes quienes pagaron el precio por dejar al descubierto su puesto de vigilancia. Pero también intuyó que algo más sucedió en el bosque, dado que la mujer no regresó consciente. Entonces recordó el voluble comportamiento de su amo.

:*=*=*=*=*=*=*:

 _Observó atentamente la llegada del gran demonio. Éste descendió en el patio con la joven en brazos, la cual permanecía desmayada. Jaken hizo una reverencia y lo siguió hasta los aposentos principales. Lo observó depositarla sobre el lecho y hacer un ademan con el brazo. La esponjada estola sobre su hombro se deslizó cerca de ella, envolviéndola parcialmente._

 _–Jaken, vigílala y has que se alimente…– pronunció impasible._

 _–Sí señor, como ordene– contestó el sirviente._

 _En ese momento se dio cuenta, la orden provenía de la parte racional de su señor. El intercambio de personalidades seguía oscilante, sin embargo no daba muestra alguna de rectificar su decisión de mantener secuestrada a la humana. Entonces lo vio partir nuevamente, el gesto de olfatear el aire en una dirección específica, evidenció su intención de rastreo y cacería._

:*=*=*=*=*=*=*:

Al pequeño demonio se le hizo extraño y se preguntaba qué es lo que había sucedido para que su amo saliera de nuevo. Esa mujer era demasiado atrevida y no medía las consecuencias del peligro que la rodeaba. Si bien Sesshomaru la deseaba, la bestia blanca no era muy tolerante ante la idea de perderla de vista, simplemente no lo permitiría y si era necesario castigarla, lo haría.

–Te dije que no hicieras una estupidez– le recordó, al tiempo que señalaba la estola. –Ahora menos podrás eludirlo. –

Diana lo miró de reojo y terminó de pasar el bocado antes de responder. Ya intuía que la esponjada tira no estaba de adorno alrededor de ella. Era un suave grillete de esa prisión.

– ¡Tu amo es un demente!, ¡Me quiere tener como pareja de apareamiento durante el celo de su especie!, es lógico que quiera evitar semejante destino, ¿No crees?– reclamó con enojo.

–No estás en condiciones de desafiarlo, un Inugami enojado es muy peligroso. –

– ¿Estás diciendo que debo resignarme a soportar esto? ¿Hasta dónde va a llegar? ¿Y si me lastima o algo peor?– interrogó aun más molesta.

–Lo entiendo, pero…–

– ¿Por qué no me ayudas?– pidió ella de pronto. –Por lo que veo, tú entiendes que lo que hace tu señor no es correcto. –

–Sí lo sé, pero… nadie se ha atrevido nunca a llevarle la contra– Jaken tragó saliva nerviosamente. –No puedo hacer nada por ti… lo siento– finalizó, mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

Diana se quedó en silencio, pensando que definitivamente no tendría apoyo de nadie en ese lugar. Si al menos estuviera la curandera Aki, ella le ayudaría a sobrellevar la situación.

Irritada y fastidiada pateó la mesita, haciendo que lo que restaba de alimento y bebida se derramara por todo el piso de madera. Al menos esa acción provocaba cierto alivio en su mal humor. Entonces con algo de dificultad, debido al cansancio y a la extraña estola, se desnudó. Dejó ahí mismo la bata estropeada, se dirigió al armario disimulado en la pared y buscó una nueva pieza.

Momentos después se aseaba en la habitación termal. Curiosamente, la tira blanca se soltó en la orilla del agua, esperando a que ella terminara. Sin duda era extraño y tenebroso, pero poco a poco Diana dejaba de sorprenderse ante esos sobrenaturales detalles. El relajante olor a flores silvestres y el tibio líquido le daban cierto consuelo a su adolorido cuerpo.

Entonces escuchó a los sirvientes entrar a los aposentos y recoger el desastre. Sabía que dejarían todo limpio e intacto en poco tiempo, probablemente al señor de Occidente no le agradaba la falta de limpieza.

…

Horas más tarde, ya entrada la noche.

Diana caminaba de un lado a otro por el jardín central, arrastrando la peluda "cadena" que de nuevo le rodeaba la cintura. Tan pronto había terminado de colocarse la túnica, la estola se había deslizado hacia ella, apresándola en un parpadeo. No hubo nada que hacer y no le quedo más que llevarla con ella.

Ahora estaba inquieta y ansiosa, no porque quisiera, sino por culpa de la sangre de demonio en su interior. Ella quiso permanecer recostada, sin embargo la molesta agitación la obligó a estar en alerta. Sabía que Sesshomaru andaba cerca y era inevitable percibir su inquieto deseo. Ese vínculo era una perversa tortura.

Por mero capricho quiso saber que sucedería si se acercaba de nuevo al pórtico de salida. Pocos pasos pudo dar en el patio central. La estola plateada la abrazó con fuerza y amenazó su respiración al estrujar su garganta. Enojada, insultó una y otra vez, mientras comprobaba que la suave pieza disminuía su agarre si ella permanecía en el interior de la mansión.

Entonces apareció el pequeño demonio verde, caminando desde un pasillo apartado.

–Mujer, mi amo solicita tu presencia en el gran salón– dijo con tono serio.

– _¡No otra vez!_ – pensó nerviosamente. – ¡Me niego a ir!– contestó, al tiempo que se alejaba rápidamente hacia la habitación principal.

Jaken exhaló con preocupación, esa no era la respuesta que su señor quería escuchar. Giró la vista hacia el corredor que llevaba al gran salón y su fino oído alcanzó a escuchar el gruñido del Lord. Ahora la obligaría a presentarse ante él y no sería con una orden pronunciada.

Diana no alcanzó a entrar a los aposentos, un fuerte ardor en su hombro derecho la obligó a detenerse. La marca violeta comenzó a punzar, a punzar demasiado. Trató de dar otro paso, pero no pudo avanzar y terminó de rodillas, doblándose sobre si misma al tiempo que se sujetaba con fuerza el área de la cicatriz.

– _¡Duele demasiado!_ – razonó en medio del dolor.

Un momento después, la molestia disminuyó un poco, pero no desapareció por completo. Era una advertencia, debía obedecer. Con la respiración agitada, se levantó lentamente y sin poder evadir esa forma de control, se dirigió al gran salón. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar conforme llegaba al umbral de entrada. La hostigante sangre de demonio inició una sutil vibración en su interior.

Cuando entró, pudo ver que aparentemente no había nadie en la estancia, el diván permanecía vacío. Pasó saliva nerviosamente y caminó con precaución, mirando alrededor. Su instinto le decía que el demonio estaba ahí, mirándola desde la oscuridad, en alguna esquina donde no llegaba la luz de los farolillos. Inesperadamente la estola cayó a sus pies y de inmediato se abrazó a si misma cuando el gélido escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, la presencia estaba detrás de ella.

No alcanzó a voltear, el brazo de Sesshomaru la inmovilizó, rodeando su cuello y atenazando su mandíbula. Lo sintió acercarse amenazadoramente a su nuca y la cálida respiración le provocó un fuerte erizamiento. Los labios rozaron levemente su piel, subiendo hasta alcanzar el contorno de su oreja.

–No me gusta la desobediencia…– susurró tenebrosamente. –Y no creo que te agrade sentir dolor…–

Ella se quedó inmóvil y su corazón paralizado. Una zarpa le cubría los labios, impidiéndole hablar o quejarse. De pronto sintió la húmeda lengua lamiendo su cuello, perdiéndose provocativamente en medio del cabello de su nuca. Otro poderoso estremecimiento la sacudió, las sensaciones que sentía en esa área le erizaban la piel completamente.

El Lord sonrió para sí mismo, le complacía la mezcla de agitación y temor que liberaba el cuerpo de la hembra. Su otra mano se posó sobre el abdomen, palpando el nudo que cerraba la túnica. Comenzó a descender encima de la tela, hacia el vientre de la mujer. Ella tembló de nuevo y quiso liberarse de su agarre, pero lo único que conseguía era repegarse más contra él, provocando su reacción.

– ¡Me vas a lastimar con tus garras!– por fin pudo pronunciar a pesar de su temor. El peligroso filo se percibía sobre el material, amenazando su piel.

Sesshomaru jadeó con excitación al sentir el morboso forcejeo, las caderas femeninas eran una de las zonas que más disfrutaba recorrer y marcar. Sin embargo ella tenía razón, podría lastimarla con el más mínimo roce si quisiera, pero no lo haría. Su insano regocijo era escuchar el excitante sonido del placer femenino y eso es lo que obtendría de la mujer.

Repentinamente detuvo el avance de su extremidad, dirigiéndose a la cintura, rodeándola con firmeza y levantándola sin esfuerzo alguno. Comenzó a caminar hacia el oscuro diván, con la hembra agitándose nerviosamente. La recostó sobre el mullido forro y apresó sus muñecas con una sola mano, inmovilizándola, mientras que con la otra, comenzaba a deshacer el nudo de la túnica.

Diana se estremeció al percibir el afilado tacto cerca de su carne, pero ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de asimilar tal acción, porque en un instante su cuerpo quedó completamente expuesto ante él.

– ¡Espera!– gimió asustada por la intención del demonio.

El Lord la miró con perversa sonrisa, al tiempo que levantaba la mano libre y se la mostraba. Hizo un ademán de cerrarla y abrirla. Ella se quedó atónita al observar como las zarpas se retraían hasta quedar en un límite inofensivo. Se agitó aún más cuando de nuevo los dedos se posaron sobre el vientre, iniciando el recorrido hacía su monte de Venus.

Comenzó a palpar su piel con un suave, lento y superficial toque, desviándose primeramente por la ingle hacia la cara interna de sus muslos. Ella quiso mantenerlos cerrados, pero el sonido gutural del demonio fue una nueva advertencia. En contra de su voluntad, trató de mantenerse quieta, dejándolo acariciar libremente. Era demasiado el riesgo de un rasguño en esa zona, a pesar de haber visto la desaparición de las garras.

Súbitamente se quedó sin aliento al percibir las cosquillas en tan sensible área. Sutiles y placenteras, las descargas empezaron a recorrerla. No pudo evitar jadear por lo bajo, simplemente la sensibilidad de su cuerpo la estaba traicionando. Distraídamente comenzó a ceder un poco más, separando sus piernas y permitiendo que la mano del demonio transitara por sus delicados pliegues. Cerró los ojos, dejándose envolver por el delicioso efecto provocado.

El señor del Oeste no disimuló su mueca satisfecha al notar la lenta rendición de la hembra. No tenía planeado gruñirle todo el tiempo, pero era el método menos agresivo para someterla. Era sorprendente el alto nivel de tolerancia al estrés que soportaba ésta humana. Cualquier otra estaría en un estado de pánico total o simplemente desmayada.

La carne de la mujer empezó a responder, los nervios sensitivos transportaron el placer y su interior palpitó con una húmeda señal que se manifestó contra los dedos del Lord. El cuerpo femenino tembló y su pelvis comenzó a ondular al ritmo de la caricia manual. Los gemidos no se hicieron esperar.

El demonio actuaba lentamente, sin dejar de mirar las expresiones faciales de Diana, memorizando los movimientos que la hacían clamar con más fuerza, relamiéndose los labios al notar el aumento de su lubricación. Ella le clavó las uñas en el dorso de la mano, como reacción a las intensas sensaciones que le provocaba. Él no se inmutó, solamente sonrió complacido al percibir el placer femenino.

La joven arqueó la espalda cuando el lascivo masaje comenzó a intensificarse. Ahora los finos dedos se perdían en el interior de su húmeda flor. De forma lenta y desquiciante, el tacto rozaba pliegues que no sabía que tenía y menos que le provocarían tan tremendo y carnal regodeo. No lograba entender porque era tanto el goce que sentía, si él aún no la poseía. Lo único que alcanzaba a razonar era que su alterada respiración se intercalaba ruidosamente con sus potentes jadeos.

El movimiento prosiguió y la presión de la palma sobre su pubis aumentó. La placentera fricción desencadenó el inicio de la celestial contracción. Diana gimió aún más y sus ojos lagrimearon por el placer que crecía sin control en su interior. Su cuerpo se tensó y a pesar de tener las muñecas apresadas, convulsionó violentamente cuando el potente orgasmo estalló, esparciéndose por todo su cuerpo y anulando completamente su poca lucidez.

El aroma de la hembra hostigó el olfato de Sesshomaru, llevándolo al límite del deseo. Su propio cuerpo se tensaba más y más, el instinto le ordenaba poseerla ya. La mujer había delirado de forma intensa, sin necesidad de que la sangre de demonio se desbocara en su interior. Estaba agitada y cansada, pero su satisfecho gesto insinuaba que podía continuar. Simplemente el hábil tacto había conseguido su cooperación por propia voluntad.

El señor del Oeste jadeó al sentir una punzada en su sexo, entonces retiró los dedos del interior femenino y sin dejar de observarla, degustó lascivamente su humedad. Diana se impresionó y sus nervios regresaron cuando él comenzó a deshacerse de la vestimenta que portaba. Su cuerpo continuaba asimilando el éxtasis corporal y nada pudo hacer cuando el demonio se aproximó a ella y la sujetó por las caderas. Con un ágil movimiento la hizo girarse para quedar sobre sus extremidades.

–E-espera… d-deja que me r-recupere…– pidió con dificultad.

Pero el estertor de su respirar y la debilidad que la invadía, modificaron el sonido de sus palabras, haciéndolo parecer un extraño ronroneo gutural. Al escucharla, el demonio gruñó automáticamente en respuesta. Para él, se había escuchado como un obsceno llamado a copular. La bestia era puro instinto y nada más, por lo tanto las palabras humanas no tuvieron significado alguno, excepto continuar.

La tomó por la cintura obligándola a sostenerse, al mismo tiempo que su marcado cuerpo la cubría parcialmente. Su lengua comenzó a lamer el canal de la espalda femenina, haciéndola temblar. La mujer liberó un jadeo sin poderlo evitar y aunque su respiración seguía inestable, su interior volvió a pulsar con una nueva contracción.

De pronto sintió la poderosa erección frotar contra su lubricación. El lascivo movimiento la perturbó sin saber bien porque y su cordura desapareció en medio de una sensorial bruma. No era la sangre de demonio exactamente, pero el vínculo tenía diferentes y extrañas formas de intercalar las sensaciones entre ambos seres.

El órgano bucal seguía degustando su piel una y otra vez, en un intento por tranquilizarla y prepararla para recibirlo en su interior. El jadeo de animal en celo llegaba a los oídos de Diana, provocándole una desconcertante excitación. No entendía el motivo de tal reacción y a su cuerpo tampoco le importaba, sólo quería más placer, traicionando su ya de por si nulo razonamiento.

La bestia no podía acariciarla libremente ya que estaba más ocupada aprisionándola contra su cuerpo, queriendo penetrarla en un sólo movimiento. Pero la oscilación de su personalidad racional la exhortaba a esperar un momento más. La hembra ya cedía a pesar de su fatiga y Sesshomaru estaba dispuesto a esperar, sin con ello la mantenía consciente.

Esto era algo que molestaba al demonio plateado, su lado bestial estaba haciendo que la humana se fuera debilitando. Era un riesgo para ella, ya que su salud y energía vital se verían afectadas más y más a cada encuentro. No soportaría el estro Inugami… a menos que él hiciera algo al respecto. Ese pensamiento en la mente del Lord pasó a segundo plano cuando la escuchó clamar con lubricidad.

– ¡Hazlo ya!–

El recorrido de la lengua y el mordisqueo en su carne, habían provocado nuevas reacciones en Diana, quien ahora jadeaba con ansiedad. Su lubricación escurría como una llamativa invitación y el roce del miembro masculino en su intimidad había provocado una súplica para continuar. Su rostro ya no podía ocultar la carnal necesidad.

La bestia complacida se relamió los labios y sus garras la sujetaron por las caderas mientras comenzaba a hundirse en ella. La joven gimió ante la sensación de sus paredes internas siendo separadas lentamente. Sus uñas se clavaron en el suave forro negro y su cuerpo se cimbró al sentirlo adentro. El pulsar de su carne provocó gratas sensaciones que inmediatamente ascendieron por su espina dorsal.

El cálido abrazo de la humana trastornaba a la bestia. Era intenso y placentero, pero lo era más el percibir su deleite y escuchar su jadeo. Comenzó a moverse pausadamente, haciendo que su masculinidad saliera y entrara en la cavidad femenina, con agradables consecuencias para los dos. La humedad permitía total libertad, incitando el aumento de los embates.

Las garras se clavaron en los costados de la joven, arrancándole una queja de dolor, que poco a poco se perdió entre sus gemidos. Sesshomaru dejó de apresarla y se recargó un poco más, haciendo que su blanca piel friccionara contra la de ella. Por un momento Diana sintió el peso del demonio y se tensó, pensando que no lo soportaría.

Sin embargo, el Lord estaba sosteniéndose sobre sus propios brazos al tiempo que la embestía con más fuerza. La oscilación del cuerpo femenino obedecía el ritmo masculino, sus senos danzaban y su pelo libre ondulaba. Él se acercó a la base de su nuca y una pequeña mordida laceró la piel canela. La mujer sufrió de nuevo por el obsesivo robo de su sangre. Pero no tuvo tiempo de quejarse, un velo de placer la distrajo en un instante.

Lo sintió a su lado y una libidinosa lamida en su mejilla la hizo sacudirse, al mismo tiempo que el empuje de la virilidad comenzaba a generar una intensa pulsación en sus paredes internas. El roce de sus sexos en esa posición era demasiado estimulante y en ambos provocaba sensaciones celestiales. El vaivén continúo, los gemidos aumentaron y el sudor cubrió sus pieles.

Una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en los labios de Diana e inevitablemente un hilillo de saliva escapó por las comisuras de sus labios, estaba en trance y todo a su alrededor desapareció. Únicamente escuchaba el jadeo del macho en su oído, sentía la fuerza de su cuerpo sobre ella, soportaba las embestidas contra su carne y percibía el gotear de su humedad a lo largo de sus muslos. Finalmente, la agonía se apoderó de ella cuando el brutal orgasmo empezó a crecer, frenético e imparable en el centro de su ser.

El grito de la hembra al culminar fue música para los oídos del Lord. La sintió arquearse contra él, convulsionar en su interior y provocar una intensa presión alrededor de su grosor. La vibración creció en su vientre, al tiempo que clamaba con gutural entonación. La cálida simiente se derramó, reflejando el éxtasis final que se expandía en su totalidad.

…

Sólo agitadas respiraciones se escuchaban, la relajación lentamente llegaba. La fusión de sus sexos comenzó a deshacerse y la lúbrica consecuencia impregnó el oscuro diván, como morbosa huella del lascivo ritual.

Diana estaba al borde del colapso una vez más, todo su cuerpo era presa de un placer que la aturdía, era un exquisito suplicio con un alto precio a pagar. La vista se le oscureció y dejó de percibir su entorno, el desmayo la atrapó y su cuerpo se derrumbó ya sin fuerzas.

En su misma posición, el demonio plateado la observaba y el monólogo con su interior lo alteraba.

–No podrá continuar…–

– _¡¿Crees que no lo sé?!_ – contestó la bestia enojada.

– ¿Que harás?–

– _Que haremos, mejor dicho… sé que estás complacido con mi desobediencia y saciado por mis acciones_ – se burló.

Sesshomaru no lo negó, su lado primitivo tenía razón, así que sólo hizo un gesto de irritación.

–La vieja kitsune no volverá pronto y aunque estuviera aquí, sus medicamentos ya no serían suficientes– explicó.

– _Entonces la haré beber…_ – sonrió con perversión.

El señor de Occidente se mantuvo impasible ante su declaración, pero la bestia blanca supo que la respuesta lo complació.

* * *

Continuará...

O_O creo que esto se puso más perverso XP

XD regalenme un pequeño comentario para saber su opinión ;D


	6. Insano Capricho

Hola a todos :P

No tengo palabras para disculparme, por una u otra cosa no podía avanzar con éste capítulo. Es bastante tenso, según yo, por lo que me tomó algo de tiempo estructurarlo.

Por favor pasen a leer, espero compensar su paciencia y ojala se animen a dejarme sus comentarios, es muy grato conocer su opinión ;) :3

Saludos.

 **Atención:** InuYasha y todos sus personajes son propiedad de **Rumiko** **Takahashi**. Yo sólo escribí la historia por gusto y diversión.

* * *

Capítulo 6: Insano Capricho

Sesshomaru abandonó la habitación principal después de dejar a la mujer en el lecho, apenas cubierta por la satinada bata y su blanca estola rodeándola. Todo quedó en silencio por algunos minutos.

Diana entreabrió los ojos pesadamente, el dolor la hizo lamentarse mientras trataba de cambiar de posición sobre las sábanas. Quería permanecer boca abajo, dado que no soportaba el ardor de los zarpazos en sus costados y caderas. Ésta vez el demonio no había lamido las heridas para cicatrizarlas. Las marcas no eran profundas, pero si múltiples, una punzante colección que aumentaba con cada encuentro.

En cuanto a las mordidas en su cuello y hombros, éstas dolían menos a pesar de ser el resultado del hurto de su sangre. Posiblemente esto también la hacía sentirse cada vez más débil, ya que no sabía realmente cuanto plasma bebía el demonio. Tal vez era poco, pero no podía evitar compararlo con un vampiro debido a ese peculiar comportamiento. De igual forma, era inevitable asemejarlo a un íncubo en el aspecto sexual, porque el placer que recibía cada vez que la tomaba, le estaba cobrando un alto precio a su cuerpo.

–Maldición… cada vez termino más adolorida… casi no puedo moverme– se quejó débilmente, después de recargarse sobre un cojín con algo de dificultad.

Entonces observó sus antebrazos, había algunos rasguños pequeños, provocados por el Lord cuando éste la sujetaba por las muñecas. También ardían y punzaban como todas las demás heridas sobre su piel.

–No hay espejos aquí… pero no quiero ni pensar en el tipo de cicatrices que me van a quedar después de esto– se dijo a sí misma, recordando la marca violácea de su hombro. – ¿Después de esto?… ni siquiera sé si sobreviviré a éste lugar…–

La mujer volvió a suspirar cansadamente y poco a poco fue cerrando de nuevo los ojos, quedándose profundamente dormida. No podía hacer nada más, su cuerpo necesitaba reposar.

:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:

El señor de Occidente permanecía en una terraza, mirando el oscuro horizonte. La tranquilidad de la noche que cubría sus tierras le brindaba una sensación de complacencia y provocaba un aumento de prepotencia a su de por si arrogante orgullo. Era el amo y señor de ese lugar, nadie lo podía negar. Siempre obtenía todo lo que quería, nada se lo impedía. Incluso su afán por colmillo de acero y la búsqueda de poder, se vieron sustituidas y recompensadas por el poderoso colmillo explosivo. Sin embargo, el nuevo capricho que representaba la hembra humana, no sería tan fácil de poseer en su totalidad.

El poder de un demonio de su linaje no puede mantenerse completamente inocuo en su apariencia humanoide y menos estando en la época estral. Simplemente su poderío se manifiesta en la forma de la gran bestia blanca, la cual no es capaz de moderar las consecuencias de la energía que despliega o toma de su entorno. Esto abarca varios aspectos, incluyendo el yacer con la mujer.

Probablemente ella habría muerto con anterioridad si no fuera por el equilibrio mental entre ambas personalidades cambiantes. El control que ejercía sobre el flujo de la sangre sobrenatural en su interior, ayudaba a que percibiera más placer y al mismo tiempo le brindaba un mayor soporte para tolerar la unión con un demonio de alto rango. Era una humana muy particular dada su capacidad de resistencia a la situación. Pero físicamente se estaba agotando, el interactuar con la energía de la bestia ya afectaba su vitalidad.

En los anteriores encuentros esto no sucedió, dado que el Lord mantuvo todo el control. Pero en la etapa de celo, es la criatura de ojos rojos quien domina mayoritariamente. Así que era necesario hacer algo al respecto y en éste momento, Sesshomaru sopesaba los pros y los contras de la maliciosa propuesta.

– _Darle más sangre le permitirá continuar…_ – susurró con seguridad.

–Lo sé…–

– _¿Por qué dudas?, sabes que no le hará daño si es por nuestra voluntad_ – se justificó la bestia.

El gran demonio canino estaba relajado por el momento, pero no quería dejar de lado el hecho de que la hembra humana podría verse afectada. Ahora si tomaba en cuenta el comentario del pequeño sirviente. La mujer se debilitaba notoriamente, podía sentirlo por el vínculo sobrenatural. Y no estaba dispuesto a perder su lascivo capricho.

–Nunca hemos hecho esto… podría tener efectos secundarios– contestó el Lord.

No estaba seguro si el hacer beber sangre de demonio a un humano en mayor cantidad, podría provocar algún tipo de intoxicación. Si bien la primera vez que la obligó a tomar fue para castigarla por su insolencia, en ésta ocasión era diferente. Simplemente necesitaba que fuera más resistente a la interacción con la energía sobrenatural de su lado bestial. Y eso lo podía conseguir con la sustancia escarlata, además de que sería benéfico para ella, porque aliviaría su malestar.

– _No habrá problema… confía en mi…_ – se relamió los labios gustosamente. – _Ella no se marchará de aquí… la quiero para nosotros…_ – murmuró.

–Eso no es posible. –

– _¡Estupideces!, ¡Podemos hacer lo que nos plazca y tomar lo que deseemos!_ – gruñó altivamente la bestia. – _¡Y yo la quiero a ella!_ –

Sesshomaru bufó inquieto, su lado salvaje pretendía seguir disfrutando de su obsesión a como diera lugar y él no lo podía evitar, porque también lo deseaba por igual. Ya no se engañaba a sí mismo, las exigencias de su bestia interna ya no le molestaban, por el contrario, las toleraba cada vez más. Una misteriosa sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, la idea de que la humana permaneciera en sus dominios era demasiado tentadora. Su instinto tenía razón, ¿Por qué renunciar al placer?

…

No muy lejos de ahí, el pequeño demonio de ojos amarillos había escuchado el monólogo de su amo. Una sensación de desconcierto no lo dejaba en paz, su señor estaba llevando la situación a límites que nunca se imaginó vería en él. Su preocupación por la mujer aumentó nuevamente, tal vez si tendría que intervenir de algún modo, ¿Pero cómo?

:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:

Al día siguiente.

Diana se despertó por el pesado entumecimiento de sus músculos, las arcadas en su garganta y la insistente sensación de hambre y sed. Seguía quejándose con cada movimiento que hacía para tratar de levantarse. Si bien el señor del Oeste no era sumamente agresivo, su cuerpo resentía cada vez más el esfuerzo, la adrenalina y el estrés que lo invadían a cada encuentro. Si esto continuaba así, no podría soportarlo por más tiempo y lo peor de todo era que no había nadie que pudiera ayudarla.

–Que horrible sensación, me duele todo…– se quejó.

El sol iluminaba el lugar y el sueño ya se había ido, pero la mujer no tenía la fuerza suficiente para siquiera tratar de sentarse. En ese momento, se escucharon pasos fuera de la habitación y luego la puerta abriéndose. Ella tragó saliva nerviosamente y su espalda se erizó por el miedo, el demonio había vuelto. Entonces permaneció recostada de lado, dándole la espalda y fingiendo dormir mientras éste se aproximaba.

Se acercó por el otro lado de la cama, inclinándose hasta quedar frente a su rostro y con voz grave le susurró.

–Sé que estás despierta…–

La joven frunció el ceño y torpemente se cubrió con la sábana en un vano intento de protección.

–Déjame por favor, ya no puedo más…–

–Esto aún no termina– dijo, al tiempo que tomaba la cubierta y la retiraba con fuerza.

Diana quedó expuesta y sólo atinó a abrazarse a sí misma, enroscando su cuerpo. Se notaban las marcas de las garras en sus caderas, muslos y costados. De igual forma, las dentelladas en su cuello y hombros se veían punzantes y dolorosas.

El Lord se acercó aún más, respirando sobre su piel, al mismo tiempo que la lengua hacia una leve caricia sobre su hombro. Esto la asustó e intentó alejarse, pero él la sujetó por el brazo impidiendo su escape.

– ¡Suéltame, no quiero que me lastimes!– gritó ella con evidente temor. – ¡Nosotros los humanos no podemos sanarnos como ustedes!–

Sesshomaru hizo un gesto de irritación, conocía perfectamente la fragilidad de su especie y su lento proceso de curación. Las palabras de la mujer eran ciertas, pero él no estaba dispuesto a esperar. Por esto mismo había decidido hacer lo que su bestia interior le proponía.

–La curandera no volverá por un tiempo, así que nadie podrá atenderte– contestó con frialdad. –Pero… existe una solución para contrarrestar tu malestar– sonrió enigmáticamente.

Ella se estremeció al ver su gesto y el brillo reflejado en la roja mirada. En un parpadeo la atrajo hacia él, inmovilizándola por la cintura y los brazos al mismo tiempo. Diana se retorció débilmente, ya no tenía fuerzas y sus nervios aumentaron al ver como el demonio levantaba el otro brazo hacia su propia boca.

El pánico la invadió al verlo morder su muñeca con pasmosa tranquilidad, la sangre comenzó a correr sutilmente y no pudo evitar recordar la terrible experiencia vivida la vez anterior, cuando fue obligada a beber por primera vez esa sustancia.

– ¡No!, ¡No lo hagas!– volvió a gritar, tratando de alejar el rostro.

–Será mejor que no te resistas– indicó, mientras acercaba el brazo.

– ¡No quiero!–

El enojo del Lord comenzó a crecer ante la negativa de beber. La hembra lo seguía evadiendo a pesar de su cansancio corporal.

– ¡Beberás por la fuerza si es necesario!– sentenció al tiempo que estrechaba su abrazo, asfixiándola lentamente.

Diana sintió la compresión de su cuerpo, sabía que él podría romperle los huesos en un segundo y aunque estaba segura de que no llegaría tan lejos, terminó cediendo más por agotamiento que por temor al daño físico. Lentamente dejó de resistirse y abrió la boca, tratando de recuperar el aire y preparándose para lo que vendría. El Lord le permitió respirar durante unos segundos y después acercó la sangrante muñeca.

Ella comenzó a beber y apretó los párpados, tratando de controlar la repulsión que le provocaba el sentir como la sustancia carmesí resbalaba por su garganta. Un fuerte ardor se hizo presente en su pecho y un terrible dolor invadió su estómago. Momentos después, un intenso espasmo comenzó a recorrerle todo el cuerpo.

Sesshomaru mantuvo su posición por varios segundos más, obligándola a tragar por completo cierta cantidad. Después retiró el brazo, la soltó y ella se derrumbó sobre el lecho, tosiendo con dificultad y temblando en demasía.

–Ahora sólo queda esperar…– fue lo último que pronunció antes de abandonar la habitación.

La mujer permaneció tendida, abrazándose a sí misma para tratar de soportar la tremenda convulsión en su interior, respirando torpemente y sudando copiosamente. Su cuerpo reaccionaba como si hubiera sido envenenado y por un instante pensó que la situación empeoraría. No obstante, conforme pasaron los minutos, todos los síntomas que la hostigaban fueron disminuyendo gradualmente hasta desaparecer. Un extraño letargo comenzó a relajarla hasta quedarse profundamente dormida.

…

Era media tarde cuando volvió a la vigilia.

Abrió lentamente los ojos y soltó una exhalación, entonces por reflejo se estiró hasta desperezarse totalmente. Súbitamente se incorporó de golpe al notar el cambio.

– ¿Pero qué… qué ha pasado?– se cuestionó desconcertada, al tiempo que analizaba su estado. –No entiendo… me dolía todo el cuerpo y… ahora no siento nada…–

Las heridas hechas por las garras y los colmillos seguían ahí, pero ya estaban semi curadas. El dolor general de su cuerpo había disminuido hasta casi desaparecer y la sensación de cansancio ya no existía. Pero algo no estaba bien y presentía que la inesperada recuperación no sería gratuita.

–Vaya comportamientos tan extraños… pero no debería confiarme, sólo lo hace para su conveniencia– murmuró molesta.

Buscó una nueva prenda para cubrirse y después se dirigió a la habitación de aguas termales, mientras recordaba con claridad lo que había hecho el Lord, ya que el chocante sabor de la sangre seguía muy presente en su boca. Casi de inmediato dedujo que su recuperación se debía a eso. Ella sabía que la sustancia era peligrosa para los humanos, en algún momento Aki se lo explicó. Pero como el señor del Oeste se la dio por voluntad, no significaba ningún peligro aparente.

Sólo se trataba de un eslabón más a la pesada cadena de dominio que el demonio tenía sobre ella. Simple y llanamente, deseaba que la hembra soportara el ciclo estral.

…

Más tarde.

Después de asegurarse de no percibir la cercanía de Sesshomaru, salió de la habitación rumbo al comedor, el hambre ya era demasiada. Los sirvientes siempre tenían todo dispuesto para su alimentación, así que solamente tuvo que llegar y sentarse.

Casi en seguida escuchó unos pasos ya conocidos, Jaken entró sobándose el estómago.

–Ya tengo hambre, ¿Qué hay de comer?–

Diana lo miró de reojo sin prestarle atención. Tan pronto se sentó, comenzaron a servirle también. Pasaron algunos minutos en los que ambos comieron en silencio. En un momento específico, sólo ellos dos estaban en ese lugar y una pregunta se escuchó de la nada.

–Oye humana… ¿Te encuentras bien?– cuestionó él, mirando a la joven detenidamente.

Ella se sorprendió por la pregunta, ya que no esperaba ningún gesto amable del sirviente. Terminó de beber y respondió.

–Estoy bien, creo…– hizo una pausa, poniendo atención al gesto serio del pequeño demonio. –Sabes lo que hizo, ¿Verdad?–

Jaken asintió sin decir nada, ya conocía las intenciones de su amo. Desde que había entrado al comedor, percibió intensamente la esencia del Lord en la humana, ésta era mucho más fuerte que antes. La sangre de tan poderoso InuYoukai jamás pasaría desapercibida para ninguna criatura sobrenatural.

Pero también era consciente de que la situación se había complicado para la joven. A pesar de todo, deseaba hacer algo por ella y sin saber bien el porqué de su impulso, le ofreció ayuda.

–Escucha humana… yo… emm, cómo te lo digo…– murmuró, haciendo un gesto de prudencia hacia Diana. –Mi señor no parece tener intenciones de liberarte ésta vez…–

La mujer se desconcertó y su gesto palideció notablemente, pero no dijo nada cuando notó que el sirviente la llamaba con la mano, en un ademán de complicidad. Inmediatamente tuvo el presentimiento de que debía confiar en esa irreverente criatura.

–Voy a tratar de hacer algo por ti… pero no albergues esperanzas, porque no sé si resulte– explicó en voz baja cerca del oído de ella. –Sólo te pido que seas paciente y que no lo provoques… porque ahora se encuentra en el punto más álgido del estro– finalizó.

Ella guardó silencio y solamente afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza, tratando de controlar su incertidumbre. Por alguna extraña razón, esas palabras le inspiraban confianza. No obstante, la advertencia insinuaba demasiado, el señor del Oeste aumentaría su lascivo acoso. Soltó un pesado suspiro, intentando no pensar en ello.

Jaken la miró por unos segundos y después se levantó de la mesa, volteó hacia todos lados y se retiró del comedor sin decir nada más. La mujer continuó alimentándose en silencio, sintiendo un poco de alivio por esa sutil esperanza.

:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:

El gobernante del Oeste permanecía de nuevo en la terraza, contemplando el descenso del sol. Su bestia interna se removía de un lado a otro, inquieta y ansiosa. Su apetito carnal no disminuía y con claridad podía percibir el aroma de la hembra, quien parecía deambular de un lado a otro sin poder rebasar los límites del patio principal.

El vínculo le permitió notar la mejoría de su estado físico y energía vital. Esto le hizo sonreír con malicia, su sangre había conseguido el efecto deseado, permitiendo que la mujer se recuperara de las consecuencias físicas de yacer con un Inugami. Entonces la bestia habló.

– _La deseo…_ – jadeó con avidez.

No hubo respuesta, Sesshomaru simplemente se dirigió hacia sus aposentos.

:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:

Diana estaba preocupada y nerviosa. Después de comer y deambular un rato, comenzó a tener una sensación de agitación. Era extraño e incómodo percibir que algo recorría su cuerpo, generando una sobre estimulación de sus sentidos. La sangre sobrenatural tenía el efecto de una droga y presentía que en cualquier momento comenzaría a vibrar en su interior como si se tratara de una sustancia energizante.

No quería pensar en ello y no deseaba que el demonio la buscara tan pronto, temía que a pesar de su mejoría física, el próximo encuentro la dejaría de nuevo agotada y débil. Y eso no era lo más preocupante, sino que apenas llevaba dos días en la mansión del Oeste y desconocía cuanto más se prologaría su inverosímil situación.

Sus pasos la llevaron a dar vueltas una y otra vez por el jardín interno, los pasillos colindantes, el comedor y una que otra habitación vacía. Por más que había intentado caminar por el patio, la blanca estola la obligaba a retroceder hacia el interior. El Lord no le permitiría abandonar sus dominios en éste momento y quizás tampoco lo haría después, según las palabras de Jaken.

– _No tardes demasiado…_ – pensó para sí misma, anhelando que el sirviente pudiera ayudarla cuanto antes.

Entonces llegó a la habitación principal sin darse cuenta de ello hasta que estuvo frente a la puerta. Su instinto le avisó de lo que había del otro lado con un fuerte erizamiento. Quiso retroceder en el instante que escuchó un sonido seco, pero de forma casi instantánea, una dolorosa contracción en el centro de su cuerpo la obligó a encorvarse.

– ¡No!– jadeó por lo bajo, sintiendo que le faltaba la respiración.

Algo se arremolinó con fuerza en su pecho, estrujando su corazón y provocando una descarga de adrenalina. Con dificultad, jaló la hoja de madera y se sostuvo de ella, temiendo tropezar en cualquier momento por el dolor. El latigazo de sensaciones la golpeó de nuevo, forzándola a postrarse mientras trataba de inhalar más aire. Levantó la vista lentamente para encontrarse con una pesadilla.

Sobre el lecho, recargado en los mullidos cojines, desnudo y atemorizante, Sesshomaru la observaba con mueca perversa después de haber chasqueado sus dedos. No había duda alguna, estaba probando el nuevo efecto de su sangre dentro de ella.

– ¡P-por favor, n-no lo hagas de n-nuevo…!– suplicó con miedo.

Era peor el resultado, mucho peor que cualquiera de las otras veces que lo sintió, asemejándose a una descarga eléctrica en todo el cuerpo que le robaba el aliento. Un estresante golpe a sus sentidos, haciéndolos reaccionar como si detectara el peligro inminente que representaba un depredador. Todo su ser comenzó a sentir un temblor por dentro y ella tuvo el terrible presentimiento de que si el demonio volvía a torturarla de esa manera, iba a morir.

La bestia sonrió complacida, deleitándose con el estresante aroma liberado por la hembra. Si bien su sangre la ayudó a recuperarse, también la sometió a un mayor nivel de percepción y reacción. Esto lo aprovecharía el Lord a su antojo, con la menor muestra de desobediencia, la castigaría.

–Acércate…– ordenó.

Diana pasó saliva con fuerza, la brusca contracción disminuía rápidamente, permitiéndole levantarse para obedecer. Sin embargo, el pánico la recorrió súbitamente cuando se percató del alterado estado del macho. Se podía escuchar en su ansioso jadeo, se notaba claramente en las intensas marcas corporales y las rayas violetas de su cara, que ahora parecían aserradas. Pero lo que más la estremeció, fue notar su rígida excitación y la voracidad que se reflejaba en su escarlata mirada.

Un nuevo escalofrió le acarició la espalda, sabía lo que iba a suceder y no podía evitarlo, si se resistía, lo pagaría caro. Comenzó a caminar rumbo al lecho, suprimiendo las ganas de retroceder hacia la salida, cuando otra orden la detuvo.

–Desnúdate y camina lentamente hacia mí– indicó con lujuria en la voz.

La joven lo miró perpleja por un instante, pero de inmediato desvió la mirada al tiempo que trataba de controlar su aprensión. La esponjada estola aflojó su agarre y ella comenzó a deshacer el nudo de la túnica. La tela cayó, dejando al descubierto su figura. No se cubrió en absoluto, ya no tenía caso, al demonio también le encantaba mirar y a éstas alturas de la situación, el pudor había sido desechado.

– _Maldito seas…_ – pensó con rencor.

Reanudó sus pasos mirando hacia otro lado, evadiendo su lasciva mirada, la cual podía sentir recorrer toda su piel a cada paso que daba. Sabía que se entretenía en el sutil vaivén de sus senos, disfrutaba con el movimiento de sus caderas y se complacía morbosamente ante su rítmico caminar.

Finalmente llegó al lecho, haciendo todo lo posible por no verlo a la cara, ya que sus rasgos faciales ahora eran más salvajes y la intimidaban demasiado. A esto se refería Jaken en su advertencia, el estro Inugami provocaba notorios cambios en un macho excitado y también… aumentaba su agresividad.

La pesada energía de la bestia flotaba en el aire, incitando el erizamiento de su piel y alertando su instinto de conservación. Sin embargo, tuvo que ignorar su temor cuando súbitamente sintió como la tomaba por el brazo y con un brusco movimiento la obligaba a subir junto a él. Su corazón dio un vuelco al sentirse sujetada por el cabello de la nuca. El agarre la forzó a mirarlo directo a los ojos, donde su altivez se apreciaba.

El demonio clavó su mirada en las pupilas humanas, sintiendo gratificante placer al verse reflejado en ellas. La hembra tenía miedo, pero lo soportaba a pesar de todo y eso a él le agradaba. Sonrió con perversión al tiempo que acercaba la otra mano y con una zarpa delineaba sus labios. El filo acarició la superficie sin dañar, pero dejando en claro su interés en ellos.

La mujer no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, el Lord se acercó y en un instante se apoderó de sus labios en un posesivo beso. Ella abrió los ojos en grande, desconcertada por el sorpresivo gesto y su cuerpo se estremeció debido a las sensaciones provocadas. El acto se intensificó cuando la lengua del demonio se apoderó de la suya. Después se hizo violento cuando sus labios comenzaron a doler y de repente, el sabor a metal fue detectado por sus papilas gustativas. Un colmillo la había lastimado.

Quiso empujarlo, pero su garra la tenía inmovilizada completamente. Entonces por reflejo, su mano se movió en un gesto defensivo. Por un breve instante, la fuerza que ejerció fue suficiente para dañar la superficie.

El dolor en la mejilla lo hizo abrir lentamente los párpados, al tiempo que liberaba a la joven de sus labios. Ella tenía una expresión entremezclada de furia y miedo, su labio inferior sangraba levemente y las uñas de su mano derecha estaban cubiertas de tinte carmesí. La bestia gruñó por lo bajo, excitada ante la sensación de escozor.

No la castigaría, dado que disfrutaba de los rasguños femeninos sobre su blanca piel. Se relamió la sangre humana que tenía en los labios y de nuevo sonrió con burla, mientras la dejaba observar la cicatrización de tan simple herida. Atrapó la frágil mano y la acercó a su boca, comenzando a lamer con gula los restos escarlata.

Diana no se dio cuenta en qué momento lo arañó, pero sin duda alguna fue una reacción por el dolor que sintió cuando él la hirió. Entonces observó como la mejilla quedaba intacta y después sintió cosquillas en su mano atrapada. Todo ocurrió en un parpadeo y el dolor de su cabello apresado la hizo reaccionar cuando el demonio se acercó de nuevo a su boca. Su desconcierto aumentó al sentir la lengua recorrerla una vez más, degustando la sangre al principio y curando la herida después.

El Lord jadeó anhelante al probar su sabor. Se alejó de ella manteniendo un libidinoso gesto y antes de liberarla, la hizo mirar hacia su vientre, dejando en claro una obscena demanda.

–Sabes lo que quiero…–

A la joven cada vez le costaba más trabajo pasar saliva, la adrenalina le provocaba temblores involuntarios y su mente apenas asimilaba lo que estaba pasando. El demonio quería placer oral, pero ella temía que sus nervios la traicionaran al intentar complacerlo.

–N-no… p-puedo…– murmuró.

Sesshomaru hizo el ademan de querer chasquear sus dedos ante la negativa de la mujer, pero al ver su expresión de pánico, se detuvo y sonrió maliciosamente.

– ¡E-espera, no lo hagas!– gritó ella, al tiempo que se movía para tomar una mejor posición y cumplir con la solicitud.

Nerviosamente Diana se deslizó hasta quedar en medio de los muslos entreabiertos del Lord, excitante ángulo que él disfrutó. Tomó aire y después lo liberó en un intento por controlar su temblor. Observó la palpitante y altiva erección, denotando su dureza y grosor, esperando por su cálido tacto y lúbrico abrazo.

Una cálida sensación percibió la bestia, el aliento de la hembra lo recorrió antes del primer roce. Un segundo después, el suave tacto lo apresó y el macho gruñó demandante con los colmillos al aire. La sintió agitarse con temor y la miró cerrar los ojos antes de que su tibia lengua se arrastrara sobre la superficie. La punzada de placer estrujó su vientre cuando ella inició el carnal masaje. La humedad impregnó su piel y la fricción estimuló su carne, al tiempo que su disfrute comenzaba a incrementarse.

La mujer logró controlar brevemente su respiración cuando percibió la extraña reacción de su interior. La sangre de demonio se mantenía vibrante, pero sin llegar a ser hostigante. Por el contrario, casi de inmediato comenzó a intercalar las sensaciones que percibía el demonio, compartiéndolas como pulsaciones dentro de sí misma. Lo entendía perfectamente, si la bestia lo disfrutaba, en ella se reflejaría igualmente. Pero si lo provocaba, la intensidad sería excesiva.

Lamentablemente eso no se podía evitar, ya que el señor del Oeste se encontraba en el punto más álgido del celo Inugami. Diana se sacudió nuevamente al sentir la intensa descarga que subió por su espalda. La palpitación masculina anunciaba el aumento del placer, ya no se podía detener. Sus labios prosiguieron con el recorrido, intercalándose con los lúbricos estímulos de su lengua en un acompasado subir y bajar.

Sesshomaru disfrutaba demasiado el lascivo acto. La satisfacción de mirar a la hembra recorrer su virilidad una y otra vez le provocaba un insensato regodeo y le arrancaba jadeos cada vez más altos. Ese capricho oral se volvió una fijación desde la primera vez que ella lo estimuló y se convirtió en una obsesión después de que lo rechazó en la segunda ocasión. Ésta vez no habría insolencias por parte de la humana, de lo contrario, la obligaría a degustar el castigo.

Diana percibió aún más el disfrute del demonio en su propio interior. Su final estaba cerca, así que sus manos se prepararon para estrecharlo con mayor fuerza en el momento exacto. La fricción se hizo presente, alternando con el beso de sus labios y aprovechando la lúbrica humedad que se deslizaba sin parar. La tensión del rígido miembro alcanzó la cumbre y el clamor del Lord se escuchó. Ella percibió parte de su sabor sin poder evitarlo al momento de liberarlo. Pero no pudo prestar atención a ese libidinoso detalle, porque la punzada en su interior la hizo jadear en el mismo instante.

La simiente se derramó en las manos de la hembra, mientras la bestia se dejaba arrastrar por el éxtasis que se extendía en su vientre, subiendo por su espina dorsal y culminando con el bloqueo de su mente. Su alterado gemido por instantes parecía volverse un gutural ronroneo animal.

La joven se mantuvo semi agachada, tratando de soportar la sensación que el vínculo le provocaba. No obstante le fue imposible, la sangre sobrenatural comenzó a vibrar con mayor potencia, obligándola a clamar por la nueva palpitación en su bajo vientre. Apretó los muslos con fuerza en un intento por evitar la contracción de su flor y el escurrir delator del inicio de su lubricación. Se abrazó a sí misma, sin importarle la humedad seminal embadurnando su piel.

– _¡Es tremenda la sensación!_ – pensó con sobresalto.

Tan sólo unos momentos después, lo escuchó olfatear con mucha ansiedad. Era absurdo tratar de ocultar su aroma e imposible disimular las reacciones que provocaba la sangre de demonio. No quiso levantar la vista, sabía que sonreía con hambre y que ahora deseaba devorarla. Intentó retroceder, pero la garra alcanzó de nuevo su oscuro cabello, atrapándola dolorosamente.

De inmediato fue arrastrada sobre el torso del Lord. Cuando abrió por completo los ojos, estaba sentada a horcajadas encima de su vientre y apresada por la cintura contra su pecho. El señor del Oeste la miraba burlonamente, con el apetito incrementado a pesar del reciente orgasmo. La inmovilizó, mientras su otra mano iniciaba el descenso hacia el sur de su cuerpo.

–Esto no terminará pronto, así que puedes seguir resistiéndote si quieres…– pronunció con gutural voz.

Diana se sacudió y no pudo evitar un sorpresivo gemido cuando los dedos alcanzaron su flor. Nuevamente las garras habían sido retraídas, no la lastimaría y tampoco la liberaría hasta que comenzara a clamar con intensidad, para complacer al obsesivo gobernante.

El estremecimiento que sintió cuando tentó su humedad fue delirante. La pulsación de su interior le provocó de nuevo malestar, su cuerpo comenzaba a pedir placer sin importarle nada más. Los dedos masculinos respondieron a la solicitud, recorriendo sin mesura los pliegues, frotando su sensible carne, hundiéndose en la calidez de su feminidad y provocando convulsiones celestiales.

La bestia blanca se regodeó, la señal olfativa exacerbaba sus sentidos y su orgullo se veía incrementado al notar como su hábil tacto provocaba el inminente estallido de la hembra. Ahora sabía exactamente donde palpar, cuanto presionar y hasta donde llegar para que la humana lo disfrutara, aún en contra de su voluntad. El ruidoso jadeo cerca de su oído y el gotear femenino, eran las pruebas innegables de tan vanidosa afirmación.

El potente orgasmo de la joven llegó, su cuerpo se cimbró y su interior presionó los dedos del Lord. Diana sintió que se ahogaba por un instante, en el cual sus pulmones no lograron llenarse de aire. Su boca siguió clamando con fuerza mientras el clímax saturaba sus terminaciones nerviosas, haciéndola perderse en un agónico deleite. El temblor corporal siguió en su interior cuando el demonio se retiró.

Pasaron un par de minutos en los cuales Sesshomaru le permitió respirar y calmarse, pero sin liberarla de su agarre. Una vez más la sintió agitarse en otro intento de escape.

–S-suéltame p-por favor…– se quejó.

El macho se relamió los labios después de pasar morbosamente la lengua por sus dedos impregnados y la miró amenazante.

–Aún no es suficiente…–

La mujer se removió inquieta por sus palabras y el pánico le recorrió la espalda otra vez cuando sintió la hombría tocar la entrada de su cavidad. La erección no había perdido rigidez en absoluto, palpitaba altiva, poderosa y amenazante contra ella.

– ¡Espera…!– de nuevo se resistió.

Los brazos masculinos la rodearon completamente, reteniéndola contra su pecho, sus muslos se entreabrieron, forzando la separación de las extremidades femeninas. La escuchó jadear asustada cuando acercó su virilidad a la húmeda flor y percibió su resistencia al comenzar a empujar. Las paredes internas se estrecharon debido a su miedo y eso lo hizo excitarse aún más. Entraría en ella quisiera o no y el malestar que pudiera sentir, a la bestia no le importaba.

La obligó a descender sobre su grosor, de forma lenta y martirizante. Ella gimió de dolor a pesar de la reciente lubricación y sus uñas marcaron violentamente los hombros del Lord, quien únicamente hizo una mueca de perversión. Poco a poco sus pliegues se amoldaron, abrazándolo completamente en su interior.

Por algunos momentos Diana lo percibió demasiado grande y creyó que la desgarraría si entraba con fuerza. Sin embargo, la bestia no lo hizo a pesar de insinuar su cruel intensión. Volvió a quejarse lastimosamente cuando las garras bajaron a sus caderas, presionando y aumentando la penetración.

Era agresivo, efectivamente, pero algo le decía que no la dañaría más allá de lo que hacía en ese instante. A pesar de ello, la mujer seguía temiendo por lo que vendría. No pudo pronunciar más palabras, únicamente jadeos cuando el macho inició la fricción de su virilidad, aumentando la estimulación de sus paredes internas.

Sesshomaru se mantenía recargado sobre los cojines y el soporte que le brindaban sus piernas, le permitía el libre empuje de su pelvis contra ella. Gruñó excitado por la sensación de su masculinidad estrechada en el interior de la hembra. Sus propios gemidos de satisfacción escaparon cuando comenzó a embestirla con mayor fuerza. Primero lentamente, subiendo después el ritmo y la potencia. Sus manos dejaron de apresarla y ahora recorrían su espalda, mientras su boca devoraba los endurecidos pechos.

Diana permanecía semi recargada sobre él, exhalando entrecortadamente, tolerando una extraña sacudida de placentero dolor. De pronto, la vibración en su interior aumentó, la caprichosa sangre ahora transitaba furiosamente por su cuerpo, transformando el malestar por espasmos de sensual bienestar. La percepción de las caricias se acrecentó, convirtiendo el sonido de su respiración en voluptuosos quejidos. Terminó rindiéndose ante la avalancha de sensaciones que comenzaba a golpearla frenéticamente.

La bestia se complacía al escuchar el matiz de la queja femenina, al tiempo que su mente insistía en una retorcida idea. Era demasiada la satisfacción que obtenía con esa hembra, un obsesivo capricho que deseaba conservar y por lo tanto volvería a presionar a su lado racional. Súbitamente la mujer le clavó las uñas de nuevo al tiempo que se agitaba frenética entre sus brazos. La escuchó llorar por la tremenda reacción en su interior, un nuevo y feroz orgasmo la estaba abrumando.

Ella continuaba entregada al intenso vaivén, cuando de repente la contracción en sus pliegues desató una ola de placer, la cual empezó a crecer en su vientre, para después subir frenéticamente a lo largo de su espina dorsal. El estremecimiento fue demasiado y las lagrimas corrieron como consecuencia de la sobreestimulación. Su grito escapó y su mirada se perdió en la nada mientras era consumida por un éxtasis demencial.

El demonio siguió embistiendo sin detenerse, disfrutando de la deliciosa compresión de su hombría. La hembra había terminado antes de lo esperado, pero eso no lo detendría a él de alcanzar su propio final. Mantuvo la morbosa oscilación de la pelvis femenina, forzándola a seguir cabalgándolo por unos instantes más, hasta que la escuchó murmurar con dificultad.

–P-por piedad… d-detente ya…–

Él no contestó, simplemente su jadeo aumentó y la lengua empezó a lamer ansiosamente el cuello de la mujer.

Diana apretó con fuerza los párpados en el momento que los colmillos atravesaron su piel. El dolor fue tolerable como en las veces anteriores, sin embargo ya estaba demasiado agotada, así que cuando sintió la libación, tuvo la impresión de que un pesado sopor la envolvía completamente. Pero para su desdicha, el desmayo no llegó en su auxilio porque claramente percibió como el demonio cambiaba de posición, arrastrándola con él.

La bestia alcanzó el frenesí cuando la sangre humana bajó por su garganta. Sin separarla de su cuerpo, se movió en un giro completo, quedando sobre ella y respirando alteradamente contra su piel. El cuerpo de la mujer siguió registrando las estimulaciones físicas a pesar de que ya no podía moverse. El empuje de la pelvis masculina se reanudó, al tiempo que su boca dejaba de morder y sus brazos se colocaban a los costados para evitar recargarse totalmente.

La hembra percibió el cosquilleo del plateado cabello a los lados de su rostro, al tiempo que su cuerpo se aflojaba parcialmente. Sus piernas temblaban en demasía, descansando pesadamente contra los flancos del Lord. Únicamente podía continuar clamando ante las embestidas, que parecía nunca se detendrían y soportar el insistente lamer sobre la nueva herida.

La bruma sobrenatural aún la envolvía, la sangre de demonio seguía circulando, sus pulmones estaban colapsando y su mirada perdida en el techo continuaba sollozando por el excesivo placer. Todo su cuerpo se agitaba al ritmo de la bestia, su interior se contraía soportando la intensa penetración y la excesiva humedad escapaba entre fricción y fricción. Casi estaba sin aliento cuando de repente, el jadeo animal cerca de su oído le indicó que pronto terminaría.

La presión sobre su vientre se hizo más intensa en el instante que el Lord se irguió de nuevo sobre ella. Su escarlata mirada reflejaba el éxtasis que ahora lo colmaba. Esto la obligó a reaccionar una vez más, debido a otro potente espasmo sobre su carne. Su último gemido acompañó el clamor final de la bestia cuando ésta alcanzó la cumbre del orgasmo.

El macho sintió que perdía el aliento en el instante que el placer explotó en su vientre, expresándose en violentas convulsiones que se dispersaron por todo su ser, como olas de placer golpeando una y otra vez. Fue intensa y delirante la sacudida que recorrió su columna vertebral, perdiéndose de la realidad en un sublime trance.

…

Sesshomaru se mantuvo en el interior de la hembra hasta que sintió como la última gota de su semilla lo abandonó. El clímax de su culminación todavía pulsaba en su interior, tensando los nervios de su médula espinal, haciéndolo respirar con dificultad. Sintió que estaba a punto de colapsar sobre ella cuando abandonó su interior. El acto carnal había sido casi demencial.

Se recargó de nuevo en los cojines mientras recuperaba el aliento. Miró a Diana, quien ahora tenía los ojos cerrados y permanecía completamente inerte sobre el lecho. Su pecho subía y bajaba con ligera agitación, sin embargo no estaba desmayada. La sangre de demonio había evitado la afectación de su energía vital. Sí, había sido demasiado, pero la humana lo había soportado.

– _La quiero para nosotros…_ – susurró la bestia.

Entonces su mano se aproximó y una garra recorrió el cabello que cubría parte del rostro femenino, ella abrió los ojos de golpe en un gesto de consternación.

– ¡No me toques!– gritó al tiempo que lanzaba un manotazo al aire.

Alcanzó el dorso con un par de sus uñas, irritando levemente la piel del Lord. Pero casi de inmediato el latigazo de dolor la golpeó, impidiéndole cualquier otra acción.

El señor de Occidente gruñó al tiempo que enseñaba los colmillos y la atrapaba por la barbilla. Se acercó amenazante y su siniestra sonrisa reveló una cruel sentencia.

–Acostúmbrate a sentirme dentro de ti… porque no te marcharas de aquí…–

Diana dejó de respirar y su mirada se humedeció ante la oscura declaración. El demonio la liberó sin dejar de observarla fríamente por un par de segundos más. Después se retiró del lecho para abandonar los aposentos.

* * *

Continuará...

Creo que ya fue demasiada perversión XDXDXDXDXD


	7. Intervención

Buenas noches ;D

Séptimo capítulo :D Vaya, según yo, ésta historia sería más corta. Pero a final de cuentas termina siendo más larga que sus antecesoras XD En fin, es tiempo de salvar a mi querida Diana ;D

Muchas gracias por leer y por sus divertidos comentarios ;) me agrada saber que mi fanfic provoca varias reacciones X3

 **Atención:** InuYasha y todos sus personajes son propiedad de **Rumiko** **Takahashi**. Yo sólo escribí la historia por gusto y diversión.

* * *

Capítulo 7: Intervención

Jaken escuchó los quejidos de la mujer. Aunque se encontraba a cierta distancia de ese sitio, para su fino oído era imposible no prestar atención a lo que sucedía en esa habitación.

Poco después, vio a su señor salir de los aposentos rumbo al gran salón. Su mueca era de satisfacción y al mismo tiempo de fría malicia. Lo perdió de vista en un pasillo, así que lentamente caminó por el corredor cercano a la alcoba principal y pudo percatarse de un sollozo contenido, débil y cansado.

En el pasado, al pequeño demonio los humanos le eran completamente indiferentes. El hecho de molestarse con ellos o que no le agradaran en tiempos recientes, se debía a la influencia de Sesshomaru. No obstante, la situación actual no tenía nada que ver con lo que él pensara. Definitivamente, la humana no soportaría por más tiempo el comportamiento primitivo de su amo.

Como leal sirviente que era y gracias a las décadas que llevaba al lado de Sesshomaru, lo conocía lo suficiente como para notar las diferentes facetas de su personalidad. Sabía que no estaba completamente lúcido y podía notar como su autocontrol fluctuaba por ratos. Pero recientemente se había percatado de que, a pesar de tener lapsos de claridad, el gobernante no parecía dispuesto a controlar el comportamiento de su bestia interna.

Esto ya había aumentado la preocupación del fiel sirviente. En primera, porque su amo no debería actuar de esa manera a pesar de ser la época estral y en segunda, Diana no le desagradaba del todo. Es decir, ya había convivido bastante con Rin y con el grupo de InuYasha como para darse cuenta de que los humanos podían ser agradables. Y aunque no conocía lo suficiente a la mujer venida del otro lado de la cueva, si era consciente de lo que estaba sufriendo.

Una nueva lamentación por parte de la joven y su posterior silencio, lo hizo tomar la decisión. Ya había estado pensando en qué podría hacer para tratar de ayudar a Diana, sin embargo el riesgo era muy alto para su propia seguridad. Su amo no toleraría una traición, pero sus inadecuadas acciones y obsceno comportamiento justificaban dicha medida. Simplemente el señor de Occidente no tenía derecho a hacer lo que hacía.

Se dio media vuelta y se alejó con una firme idea en la cabeza.

:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:

En el gran salón, el demonio plateado permanecía recargado en su oscuro diván. Degustaba lentamente alimentos y bebidas servidos con innegable abundancia. Su hambre fisiológica no era cotidiana, dado el lento metabolismo que poseen algunas criaturas sobrenaturales. No obstante, el estro Inugami forzaba a un mayor gasto de energía y por lo tanto, ésta debía ser recuperada.

Al mismo tiempo que se alimentaba, sostenía un diálogo con la bestia blanca.

–Está hecho… pero no justificado…–

– _¡No me importa!_ – contestó con un bufido, mientras se relamía los bigotes, satisfecha por la comida.

–Intentará escapar de nuevo…–

– _No la dejaras ir, lo sé… esa idea te irrita tanto como a mí_ – se burló.

–Tú no tienes que lidiar con las normas de la jerarquía social– reprochó el Lord.

– _Eres el amo de Occidente, nadie te va a cuestionar… y no existe alguno que pueda o quiera hacerte frente…_ –

Sesshomaru exhaló con indiferencia, a fin de cuentas su bestia interna tenía razón, podía hacer y deshacer a su antojo. Además, el hecho de que hubiera una humana permanentemente en su morada, no era una noticia que fuese a escapar de la boca de sus siervos. Ellos simplemente veían, escuchaban y callaban, a ese nivel llegaba su dominio.

Satisfecho con la conclusión de sus propias palabras, se recargó en su trono, bebiendo pausadamente pequeños tragos de alguna bebida. Su relajado semblante revelaba que estaba saciado en todos los sentidos. El sopor llegó, sumergiéndolo en un momentáneo periodo de descanso.

:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:

Diana aún temblaba, el malestar que percibía su sistema nervioso era estresante. Ya había disminuido en gran parte, debido a la sangre de demonio, pero no dejaba de estar presente. El par de lágrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos al escuchar la sentencia del Lord estaban secas, ya que no tuvo siquiera la fuerza para secarlas. Incluso su respiración era pesada y dolorosa, debido a las consecuencias de sentir la adrenalina en su máxima expresión, tensando todo su cuerpo a causa de lo que estaba viviendo.

– _¡Esto es el infierno…!_ – se quejó afligidamente. – _Ya no puedo más… creo que ésta vez me ha lastimado…_ –

Su posición seguía siendo la misma desde hace rato, casi no podía moverse y solamente consiguió ladearse levemente. La blanca estola era lo único que la cubría, aferrándose a su cintura y caderas cual mullida cadena. Al menos la suave textura no irritaba su lastimada piel. Entonces abrazó un cojín, acomodándolo lo mejor que pudo y cerró los ojos, esperando a que el cansancio le permitiera dormir.

No quería pensar en nada y menos en el oscuro destino que le esperaba en ese lugar.

:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:

Al día siguiente, en algún punto inespecífico del Oeste.

El hermoso palacio permanencia impasible, el recorrido de algunas nubes a su alrededor le daba un aspecto etéreo y misterioso a pesar de que el sol matutino ya iluminaba claramente todo el sitio. En una de las terrazas principales se podía distinguir el diván de colores dorados y magentas. La soberana del lugar se encontraba ahí, bebiendo té y revisando un viejo pergamino. Su gesto era sereno y su mirada estaba fija en el papel.

De pronto se escucharon pasos, ella alzó la mirada y el guardia que llegó hizo una reverencia antes de hablar.

–Mi señora, el sirviente de su hijo solicita una audiencia con usted– dijo rápidamente.

– ¿Quien?– hizo un gesto de meditación. –Ah, ya recuerdo, el pequeño demonio que sigue a Sesshomaru por todos lados. Está bien, que pase– indicó.

Momentos después, Jaken se arrodillaba ante ella con sumiso gesto.

–Mi lady, gracias por recibirme– saludó.

–Pequeño demonio, ¿Acaso vienes solo?– preguntó la demonesa con curiosidad, no era común que ella recibiera visitas.

–Así es– contestó, al tiempo que levantaba el rostro.

– ¿Cuál es el motivo?–

–Mi señora, vengo a informarle sobre un asunto que atañe el comportamiento de mi amo Sesshomaru– explicó con voz nerviosa.

– ¿Su comportamiento?, ¿Que sucede con él?– Irasue hizo un gesto de extrañeza.

–Como usted sabrá, el estro Inugami comenzó hace poco…– se quedó en silencio, dudando en pronunciar sus siguientes palabras. –Y mi señor… ha tomado a una humana como pareja de apareamiento…–

La elegante dama alzó una ceja en gesto de sorpresa, como si no hubiera entendido de inmediato la última frase.

– ¿Qué has dicho?– inquirió, cambiando su mueca por completo.

El pequeño demonio notó la seriedad en su rostro y tragó saliva con dificultad. Tenía que ir al grano y dejar en claro el porqué estaba ante ella, denunciando la conducta de su amo bonito. No estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaría la aristócrata y ni siquiera sabía si le interesaría seguir escuchándolo. Pero al ver que su gesto se endurecía, le confirmó que tenía toda su atención.

–Así es, mi lady– continuó explicando. –El señor Sesshomaru se está dejando llevar por su lado más primitivo y atravesó la cueva de la Luna para secuestrar a esa mujer. –

Irasue hizo una expresión de duda y después de sorpresa al entender de qué lugar estaba hablando el sirviente. Conocía perfectamente esa caverna, más antigua que el linaje Inugami. También estaba al tanto de su extraña naturaleza de portal y su rara atmósfera, capaz de afectar a las criaturas sobrenaturales. Por un momento no la recordaba, dado que hace un par de siglos no se hablaba nada de ella.

– ¿Se atrevió a entrar en esa vieja gruta… para raptar a una humana?– interrumpió desconcertada.

–Así es mi señora. Estoy enterado de lo peligroso que es ese sitio, pero parece que a mi amo bonito no le importó. –

– ¿Por qué eligió a esa humana?– volvió a preguntar, sorprendida por lo que escuchaba.

–Eso… bueno, es que no es la primera vez que mi amo… yace con esa mujer… al parecer su aroma lo atrae– dijo pausadamente, moviendo nerviosamente el báculo que portaba.

– ¿Cuántas veces ha sucedido esto?–

La demonesa estaba intrigada. Escuchar que su hijo había buscado a una hembra en más de una ocasión sí que era extraño, pero enterarse de que se trataba de una humana, se volvía completamente inaudito.

–La mujer ha atravesado el túnel de la cueva en dos ocasiones. La primera vez lo hizo accidentalmente y la segunda fue obligada a venir por mi señor, usando una marca de posesión. Pero ahora… él fue por ella y la trajo a la fuerza– explicó temeroso.

–Esa humana vino a través de la cueva… y cuando hablas de su aroma, te refieres a su periodo de celo ¿No es cierto?– el tono de la aristócrata se hizo completamente serio y gélido. –Y además… la marcó como si tuviera derecho sobre ella. –

Jaken aguantó la respiración y movió la cabeza afirmativamente ante sus palabras.

Irasue se llevó una mano al rostro, masajeándose la frente en un evidente gesto de molestia. Toda ésta situación la tomó por sorpresa, jamás imaginó que su hijo haría algo así. Es decir, lo conocía bastante bien y sabía que él era muy frío y hermético en su personalidad, por lo tanto, nunca pensó que en algún momento tendría ese tipo de comportamientos. Y es que existen ciertas normas a seguir cuando se pertenece a la aristocracia. Un Inugami de noble linaje no tiene permitido ese tipo de deslices.

Realmente no tendría por qué darle importancia a esto, su hijo ya era un adulto y ella no tenía ninguna injerencia en sus acciones. Pero a pesar de todo, le molestaba enterarse de semejante escenario. Si bien con anterioridad ya sabía que él era completamente indiferente al periodo estral, también había escuchado que en algunas ocasiones tuvo encuentros con una que otra hembra demonio. Esto era lo más común que podría esperar de su primogénito, así como su apatía por buscar una pareja formal. Lo que no era normal, era lo que el pequeño sirviente le estaba revelando.

Las uniones entre demonios y humanos no son bien vistas, pero existen y sólo se pueden catalogar de dos formas. La primera es por voluntad de ambas partes. En la segunda, uno de ellos obliga al otro y por lo regular, es la criatura sobrenatural quien somete al humano. Irasue sabía que su hijo no se inclinaría por ninguna de esas opciones… a menos que no estuviera en sus cabales.

La única manera en que un demonio puede perder el juicio es por ira, por hambre o por sus bajos instintos. Seguramente era la tercera opción, de acuerdo a lo explicado por el pequeño sirviente. Esa infortunada humana debía poseer un olor y un sabor muy peculiar como para haber incitado a la bestia interna de Sesshomaru.

Entonces la elegante dama tomó el medallón que colgaba de su cuello, pasó la mano por encima de la piedra Meido y pronunció una orden.

–Muéstrame a la humana. –

La imagen reveló a Diana recostada sobre las sábanas. Estaba desnuda, con signos de cansancio y las marcas visibles de tortura física, expresadas en mordidas y zarpazos visibles en gran parte del cuerpo. Su mueca era de sufrimiento y temor. La demonesa hizo un gesto de desagrado antes de que el reflejo desapareciera.

Definitivamente no tenía interés alguno en preocuparse por una hembra de esa especie. Sin embargo, la conducta de su vástago no era digna de alabanza y tal vez tendría que hacer algo al respecto. Esos caprichos lascivos eran más cotidianos en criaturas de bajo nivel y demonios de castas menores. Para su estirpe, quedaba terminantemente prohibido… o casi, porque las reglas se hicieron para romperse y en su familia, Sesshomaru no era el primero que tenía ese tipo de desliz.

–Bien, creo que tendré que hacerle una visita a mí querido hijo…– declaró, al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

El sirviente volvió a inclinarse sumisamente antes de despedirse.

–Yo me retiro, mi lady. Agradecería bastante su discreción, sino fuera mucha molestia– pidió inquieto, dejando en claro que temía por su seguridad.

–Retírate pequeño demonio y no temas por tu vida– finalizó ella.

…

Más tarde, Jaken volaba sobre el dragón Ah-Un de regreso a la mansión del Oeste. Sabía que tendría que inventarse algo por si su amo lo buscaba y no lo encontraba. Pero estaba seguro de que no sería necesario, el señor del Oeste no había solicitado sus servicios para nada, ya que toda su atención se mantenía enfocada obsesivamente en la humana.

:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:

El tiempo es un cruel verdugo cuando se está viviendo una pavorosa situación.

Era media mañana y Diana apenas había despertado. Permanecía tendida sobre las sábanas, completamente cansada y adolorida. Las heridas de su cuerpo ahora eran cicatrices que punzaban bastante a pesar de la sobrenatural sangre. El alivio que le brindaba la recuperación acelerada no era del todo suficiente. Aunado a esto, algunas mordidas comenzaban a dejar marcas violetas en su piel, asemejándose a la primera que le hiciera en un inicio. Si sobrevivía a esto, seguramente esas líneas quedarían como tatuajes permanentes.

–Si él vuelva a… siento que ya no voy a despertar nunca más– murmuró con temor. –Espero que Jaken en verdad me ayude… esto ha sido demasiado…–

Inesperadamente, un sobresalto la puso en alerta, el demonio estaba acercándose de nuevo a los aposentos. Ella comenzó a temblar notoriamente y su estómago se contrajo con un fuerte calambre. El terror la invadió cuando Sesshomaru apareció una vez más en la entrada de la habitación.

– ¡Ya no por favor!– gimió asustada, mientras trataba de levantarse torpemente.

Un gruñido áspero la amenazó, al tiempo que el demonio se aproximaba al lecho. Ella trató de alejarse, dejándose caer por la otra orilla y arrastrándose en dirección contraria. No tenía fuerzas para ponerse de pie, así que solamente se repego contra la pared. Lo miró sonreír siniestramente mientras caminaba con paso lento, divirtiéndose ante su vano intento de escape.

La bestia la acorraló sin el menor esfuerzo, agachándose frente a ella. Su gesto de olisquear el aire y relamerse los labios era perturbador para la joven, quien sintió como se quedaba sin aire y su corazón se contraía dolorosamente en su pecho. Palideció aún más cuando él colocó sus manos contra la pared, a los lados de su cara, en un marcado gesto de intimidación. La mujer no pudo dejar de mirar el azul metalizado de los ojos cuando el Lord acercó su rostro hasta quedar frente a frente. La señal era clara y sin dejar espacio a la duda, con esa forma de actuar, le decía que ella le pertenecía.

– ¡Aléjate!– gritó aterrada.

El demonio continuaba sonriendo con perversión, entonces una de sus manos se movió, atrapándola por el cuello. Ella intentó forcejear débilmente, pero nada pudo hacer, quedando inmovilizada en un instante. La otra zarpa atrapó su muñeca izquierda, acercándosela a la boca. El filo del colmillo cortó la piel sutilmente.

– ¡Silencio!– ordenó, antes de que sus labios se posaran sobre la herida.

– ¡Me estas lastimando!– se quejó Diana al sentir la fuerza con la que sorbía.

Sólo fue un instante, pero ella sabía que esa mordida dejaría una nueva cicatriz. Entonces él dejó de morder y su mirada brilló con rojo deseo al tiempo que volvía a acercarse de nuevo. Se relamió los labios con gula, mientras su respiración se aceleraba.

–Eres mía… y aquí te vas a quedar– pronunció con crueldad, lamiendo lujuriosamente su mejilla.

– ¡No!, ¡No por favor!– gritó ella con más fuerza. – ¡No quiero esto!– retorciéndose en vano, mientras un par de sutiles lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

La bestia sonrió complacida, su lado racional había desparecido en ese momento y únicamente pretendía volver a saciarse con la humana. Su insana obsesión no le permitía ser empático con las emociones y el estado físico de la mujer.

Diana comenzó a sollozar aún más. Había llegado al límite de su resistencia emocional, ya no tenía fuerzas para oponerse. Sintió como su cuerpo se aflojó pesadamente cuando fue tomada por la cintura y levantada cual títere sin hilos, para después ser arrojada sobre el lecho.

El demonio ya comenzaba a deshacer el nudo de la túnica que lo cubría, al mismo tiempo que se aproximaba a ella. Inesperadamente, algo frenó sus intenciones. Se quedó quieto con gesto desconcertado y después gruñó molestó, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el techo. No había nada ahí, pero él parecía poder observar a través del mismo.

– ¡¿Porque está aquí?!– lanzó la pregunta al aire con evidente irritación.

La joven estaba desconcertada ante sus palabras, así que sólo atinó a abrazarse a sí misma, haciéndose un ovillo y cerrando los ojos. No entendía la reacción del Lord, pero sintió un gran alivio por esa interrupción. De repente lo escuchó bufar con más rabia, al tiempo que comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida de la habitación.

– _¿Qué… qué sucede…?_ – abrió los ojos sin comprender que estaba pasando.

Sesshomaru se perdió de vista y sus pasos se alejaron por el corredor. Pasaron un par de tensos segundos antes de que el sonido de una ráfaga de viento se escuchara por donde se ubicaba el jardín interno. Lo que sea que hubiera interrumpido su actuar, ya se encontraba dentro de la mansión.

* * *

Continuará...

Saludos a todos ;D


	8. Salvación

Buenas noches :)

Les traigo el octavo capítulo y debo decirles que ya esta por terminar éste fic. La verdad no se porque me extendí tanto, pero no puedo negar que me ha encantado escribir esta historia XDXDXD

Gracias por sus comentarios ;D y si voy a contestar sus dudas :D

 **Atención:** InuYasha y todos sus personajes son propiedad de **Rumiko** **Takahashi**. Yo sólo escribí la historia por gusto y diversión.

* * *

Capítulo 8: Salvación

Jaken caminaba inquieto por el patio después de dejar libre al dragón bicéfalo para que comiera en los alrededores. Pasaba el báculo de una mano a otra nerviosamente, preocupado por lo que había hecho y el riesgo que esto implicaba. Sin embargo, nada en la mansión, ni en los demás sirvientes delataba que alguien se hubiera dado cuenta de su misteriosa desaparición por un rato. Y aunque así fuera, nadie diría absolutamente nada.

Exhaló con lentitud, tratando de serenarse y continuar con sus actividades como si nada hubiera sucedido. Incluso si su amo lo llamaba, él debía actuar servilmente y sin cuestionar. Recorría el pasillo que llevaba hacia el comedor, cuando de pronto, percibió la cercanía de su señor. Sesshomaru caminaba en dirección a la alcoba principal por el otro extremo del jardín. El pequeño demonio tragó saliva, preocupado por la humana.

Esperó algunos segundos y después se acercó cautelosamente, escuchando con claridad el grito de la mujer. Era una situación inevitable en la que nada podía hacer, así que solamente se dio media vuelta para alejarse. Inesperadamente se estremeció, la poderosa presencia de lady Irasue se acercaba rápidamente.

– _Esto ya no me incumbe… es mejor que me aparte_ – pensó, al tiempo que caminaba rumbo al otro extremo de la mansión.

:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:

Diana continuaba sumamente nerviosa a pesar de que el demonio abandonó los aposentos.

Escuchó como el viento serpenteó por un momento más y después cesó en el mismo instante en que los pasos de Sesshomaru se detuvieron. Dado que la puerta fue dejada abierta, ella hizo un esfuerzo por tratar de incorporarse y afinó el oído, intentando saber quien había llegado.

Entonces inició lo que parecía ser una conversación. Lo primero que se escuchó fue un reclamo por parte del Lord.

– ¡¿Que estás haciendo aquí?!– preguntó enojado, al mismo tiempo que un hosco gruñido se intercalaba en su pronunciación.

– ¿Qué forma de recibir a tu madre es esa?, Sesshomaru– contestó seriamente una voz femenina.

La joven se quedó atónita.

– _¿M-madre…?_ – repitió mentalmente la palabra, ¿Realmente había escuchado eso?

En ese instante el bufido de la bestia comenzó a disminuir, pero no su evidente irritación. El reclamo de la recién llegada se asemejaba a una burla premeditada, como si supiese que lo había interrumpido en algo importante.

– ¡No deberías estar aquí!– volvió a reclamar.

Desde el primer instante en que lo miró a los ojos, Irasue se percató inmediatamente de que Sesshomaru le había dado rienda suelta a su lado bestial. Su mirada escarlata y la falta de tacto para dirigirse a ella le dejó en claro que aún sufría los síntomas del celo Inugami, ya que en los machos es común la conducta agresiva.

No obstante, se le hizo extraño que su bestia interna tuviera tanta fuerza precisamente ahora, siendo que en ciclos pasados se mostraba indiferente o en letargo. Entonces un aroma llamó su atención, tal vez el motivo de la exaltación de su hijo y por lo tanto, obsceno comportamiento. Y justamente a eso había venido, a confirmar, aunque decidió disimular un poco más.

– ¿Por qué estás tan descontrolado, querido hijo?– habló de nuevo la demonesa, al tiempo que sus pasos comenzaban a resonar por el pasillo. –Corrige tu forma de dirigirte a mí, no olvides quien soy– regañó fríamente.

De nuevo el señor de Occidente gruñó por lo bajo, el imperativo tono de su madre era algo que no debía rebatirse a pesar de todo y aunque eso también lo sabia la bestia de ojos rojos, su inquieto ir y venir revelaba que no estaba a gusto con su presencia.

–Sesshomaru, modérate– solicitó Irasue ante sus sonidos. –Recuerda que sigo siendo la viuda del gran InuTaisho y tengo todo el derecho de visitar ésta mansión cuando yo quiera… ¿O tienes algún problema con eso?–

Él desvió ligeramente la mirada, ella tenía razón, después de todo aún era la señora del Oeste a pesar de que ya no ejercía su poder sobre el territorio. Siendo la "reina madre", gozaba de ciertos privilegios inherentes a su jerarquía. Realmente no podía impedirle visitar ese lugar ni ningún otro dentro de las tierras occidentales.

Repentinamente la aristócrata dejó de mirarlo y dirigió su atención hacia los aposentos principales. Levantó ligeramente el rostro y empezó a olfatear el aire. Sin decir absolutamente nada, comenzó a caminar.

Sesshomaru aún no terminaba de asimilar la inesperada llegada de su progenitora, cuando ésta se encaminó a sus habitaciones. Había detectado a la mujer y seguramente quería averiguar qué estaba pasando. En ese instante la bestia erizó el lomo y enseñó los colmillos de forma amenazante, sin embargo el Lord la obligó a contenerse.

Todavía no recuperaba el dominio completo sobre ella, pero era necesario negociar la lucidez de sus siguientes palabras, ya que su madre lo cuestionaría. No estaba acostumbrado a responder ante nadie, por algo era el alfa gobernante. Pero a pesar de ello, la presencia materna tenía demasiado peso todavía.

–Detente– pidió, tratando de refrenar el enfado de su interior.

La aristócrata lo ignoró por completo, escuchándolo bufar una vez más. Evidentemente esa reacción indicaba que algo ocultaba. Y a pesar de que ya lo sabía, quería verlo delatarse.

– _Veamos qué es lo que has hecho, querido hijo…_ –

Diana se había mantenido en silencio, escuchando atentamente. De pronto, los nuevos pasos acercándose le provocaron un desconcierto total. Comprendió el significado de la solicitud del Lord cuando vio aparecer la elegante silueta femenina en el umbral de la entrada.

Se quedó sin palabras al verla. Era una mujer o mejor dicho una demonesa, de rasgos finos, marcas faciales violetas, cabello plateado y ojos ambarinos tan fríos como los de Sesshomaru. Definitivamente la apariencia, aunque joven, confirmaba que era su madre.

Irasue entró en la habitación y se acercó a donde permanecía la mujer. Su desarrollado olfato le brindó toda la información necesaria. Podía percibir la sangre sobrenatural de su hijo en el interior de la humana, así como la esencia de otros fluidos impregnados en su piel. Las marcas cutáneas evidenciaban lo que había hecho con ella y la angustiada mirada que la joven le dirigió, no le dejó ninguna duda, su primogénito se estaba comportando como un vulgar animal, presa de sus más bajos instintos.

–Es suficiente…– pronunció él desde la entrada.

– ¡Silencio!– ordenó autoritaria.

Trataba de no irritarse más al confirmar lo que había dicho el pequeño sirviente. Aunque ya se lo esperaba, no creyó que realmente esto le fuera a molestar en exceso. Sin embargo, después de olfatear el miedo y el estrés de la humana, se percató de que era demasiado. Tan sólo con verla, se notaba que estaba a punto del colapso emocional.

– ¡¿Qué significa esto, Sesshomaru?!– inquirió, mientras llegaba frente al lecho.

– ¡No es algo que te concierne, madre!– gruñó nuevamente. La bestia sentía que algo amenazaba su lasciva diversión.

– ¡Tal vez no me incumba, pero tampoco tienes el derecho de hacer esto!– reclamó la demonesa, volteando a mirarlo.

Diana seguía muda y ligeramente incorporada, observando la inverosímil escena. Apenas lograba asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo frente a ella. Pero no tuvo duda alguna, esa era la ayuda que mencionó Jaken.

– ¡Tú no puedes decirme que hacer o que no hacer en la época estral, recuerda que soy el gobernante del Oeste!– contestó desafiante, manteniéndose junto a la puerta.

–Querido hijo, yo sé que es estresante la etapa de celo, pero debiste buscar a una hembra Inugami… sabes que no tienes permitido éste tipo de diversiones, ya que perteneces a la nobleza– dijo ella seriamente.

La burlona sonrisa en los labios de su vástago sólo confirmó su soberbia, a él le importaba muy poco el protocolo social por el cual se regían los InuYoukai.

–Si quiero algo, simplemente lo tomo…–

Irasue alzó ligeramente las cejas, Sesshomaru era digno heredero de su arrogancia. Si a esto se le agregaba la fuerza obtenida de su padre, acrecentada por habilidad propia, todo en conjunto, le confería una posición de absoluto poder para hacer y deshacer… o casi.

–Me doy cuenta de que te consentí demasiado de cachorro…– dijo, haciendo un gesto de reproche. – ¡Pero éste capricho se termina ahora!– exclamó imperativa.

Sesshomaru volvió a gruñir aún más colérico. A su madre no le interesaban los humanos y no comprendía porque intervenía en éste preciso momento, cortando de tajo su perversa diversión. Eso le irritaba en demasía y no estaba dispuesto a seguir escuchando sus sermones, menos frente a la hembra humana. Así que comenzó a caminar hacia ella.

La elegante dama le dirigió una sonrisa irónica antes de pasar la mano sobre el medallón de su cuello. Ella ya esperaba esa reacción por parte de su hijo, no por nada la experiencia rebasa a la juventud.

Lo que Diana observó, superó cualquier escena de ficción que haya visto o leído en algún momento de su vida. En el suelo y de la nada, una extraña "hendidura" se abrió, justamente en el sitio del próximo paso del Lord. Su tamaño era lo suficientemente amplio como para "devorarlo". No pudo reaccionar a tiempo, no se lo esperaba, así que cayó en la fisura hasta desaparecer e inmediatamente después, ésta se cerró.

Probablemente el cerebro de la humana procesaría rápido semejante suceso. Es decir, después de ser testigo de varias cosas en ese tiempo y lugar, una más no sería difícil de asimilar. De lo que no estaba segura, era de cómo digerir la situación de estar frente a la madre del demonio que la había secuestrado.

Irasue volteó de nuevo hacia la mujer, mantenía una expresión seria y fría mientras la observaba detenidamente por un par de silenciosos segundos.

–Eres bastante diferente de las humanas que he visto a lo largo de los años… ¿Tu raza no es de estas tierras, verdad?– interrogó enigmáticamente.

–N-no…– fue lo único que pudo decir Diana.

No estaba segura del contexto de su pregunta, pero tampoco le importaba del todo. Simplemente agradecía su intervención y quería darle las gracias, pero la demonesa no le dio tiempo de hablar.

–Bien, dejemos las preguntas para después. Mi hijo tardará un poco en regresar, pero no querrás seguir aquí cuando eso suceda– prosiguió, al tiempo que se acercaba y tomaba la parte final de la blanca tira que aún la apresaba.

Dio un par de tirones y la estola se aflojó completamente, liberando a la joven, quien hacía otro gesto de sorpresa. Estaba claro que jamás comprendería las habilidades de esas criaturas ni su sobrenatural control sobre los peludos atuendos que los acompañaban. Sin decir nada más, la aristócrata le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la salida.

La joven trataba de procesar todo de forma rápida y comprendió que debía seguirla inmediatamente. Así que haciendo un doloroso sobreesfuerzo, obligó a su cuerpo a incorporarse de la cama y caminar hasta donde se mantenía tirada su túnica desde el día anterior. Torpemente comenzó a andar mientras se vestía, tratando de no quejarse con cada paso que daba.

En el pasillo se escuchó la apresurada llegada de alguien, cuando ella salió de la habitación, pudo ver a Jaken reverenciando a la mujer de pelo plateado como si fuese una reina.

–Pequeño demonio, Sesshomaru está en los límites más alejados del territorio, así que cuando vuelva, seguramente lo hará muy enojado– explicó Irasue tranquilamente. –Te recomiendo desaparecer por un rato. –

–Sí, mi lady– agradeció.

Entonces volteó a ver a Diana, percatándose del gesto de malestar en su rostro. Sabía que a pesar de su estado físico, se había librado del nuevo acoso de su señor, porque la señora Irasue lo había evitado a tiempo. No obstante, Jaken presentía que le costaría trabajo recuperarse y faltaba algo más, la sangre de demonio permanecería dentro de ella. Pero él ya no podía hacer nada respecto a eso.

–Gracias– dijo la joven con una leve sonrisa. El sirviente solamente asintió.

Irasue hizo un gesto de indiferencia antes de volver a tocar la joya de su collar. Una nueva grieta en el espacio frente a ella se abrió, revelando una terraza y algunas nubes alrededor. Comenzó a caminar hacia ella, adentrándose en su interior.

Diana dudó por un segundo en avanzar, era ilógico lo que veía, según su razonamiento. Pero Jaken, haciendo un gesto de apresuramiento con las manos, le confirmó que debía seguirla sin dudar. Caminó con algo de dificultad y atravesó el extraño portal. La sensación fue parecida a la brisa que se percibía en la cueva de la Luna.

:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:

El rugido de la bestia ahuyentó a todas las aves y a muchas criaturas alrededor de esa zona boscosa.

El gobernante del Oeste estaba enojado, muy enojado. La furia de su interior amenazaba con transmutarlo a su forma de gigantesco perro blanco. Gruñendo alteradamente, escudriñó su alrededor, tratando de identificar donde lo había arrojado el portal de su madre. Era intolerable esta situación y su ira quería liberarse contra algo… o contra alguien.

Risas burlonas se escucharon. Una manada de enormes y oscuros ogros hizo acto de presencia, atraídos por el alboroto de la parvada huyendo. Las criaturas pensaron que tal vez podrían tener algo de comida fácil y diversión. Pero no esperaban encontrarse con un demonio desplegando su pesada energía.

– ¿Qué tenemos aquí?– dijo confiadamente el que parecía ser el líder, sin saber a quien se enfrentaba. – ¡Hey tu, voltea!–

Sesshomaru se mantenía de espaldas, bufando cada vez más alterado. Al percibir la llegada del grupo, no pudo evitar sonreír siniestramente. Ladeó el rostro y su roja mirada alertó a los visitantes. Para cuando su instinto de supervivencia les avisó del inminente peligro, ya era demasiado tarde. El Lord ya caminaba hacia ellos con las garras tensadas y la bestia blanca rugiendo iracunda desde su interior.

Ese arranque de furia debía ser sofocado, de lo contrario, no tendría la suficiente lucidez mental para encarar a su madre.

…

A unos cuantos kilómetros de ahí, alejados de los límites occidentales, un par de Inugamis percibieron la densa energía del demonio plateado. Eran los mismos que habían cometido el error de atravesar el territorio del Oeste.

–Lord Sesshomaru está sumamente alterado…– dijo uno de ellos.

–Seguramente algo lo irritó bastante y ahora está desquitándose contra lo que se atraviese en su camino. Será mejor alejarnos, podría ser peligroso permanecer aquí– respondió el otro.

Los Inugamis de castas menores saben que cuando un alfa está furioso, lo mejor es apartarse y dejarlo lidiar con su propia ira, de lo contrario podrían pagarla sin deberla.

:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:

Diana se asombró ante el panorama. Era un palacio enorme, rodeado por las nubes y demasiado fantástico para asimilarlo de inmediato. Miró a la aristócrata tomar asiento en el enorme diván magenta. Ella se acercó e hizo una reverencia, sin saber a ciencia cierta si era correcto ese gesto, ya que no conocía las costumbres del lugar.

–G-gracias, yo…–

–Reserva tus palabras para cuando esto haya terminado– interrumpió Irasue con tono serio.

Entonces alzó una mano y chasqueó los dedos. Una figura subió rápidamente por las enormes escaleras, hasta llegar ante la demonesa y saludarla servilmente.

–Ordene, mi señora– dijo una mujer de marcados rasgos felinos.

–Llévate a ésta humana y aséala, también proporciónale vestimenta– ordenó y después volteó hacia Diana. –No hay mucho tiempo, así que haz lo que te digo, rápido y sin preguntar. –

La joven solamente asintió, dejándose llevar por la sirvienta. No tenía muchas ganas de cuestionar, estaba demasiado cansada física y mentalmente. Si bien no comprendía del todo el comportamiento de la Inugami, agradecía su intervención y si había posibilidades de librarse de Sesshomaru, estaba dispuesta a obedecer sin rechistar.

…

La sierva condujo a Diana a través de un jardín hasta llegar a un área delimitada por unas mamparas bellamente decoradas, era una zona de termas al aire libre.

Con calma retiró la túnica que portaba y después la ayudó a entrar al agua. Comenzó a frotar suavemente su piel con una esponja, mientras la miraba con algo de curiosidad, no había tenido la oportunidad de interactuar antes con una humana.

La mujer temblaba levemente por el ardor de las cicatrices y la dolencia general de su cuerpo. Mantenía los ojos cerrados en un gesto de incomodidad, tratando de no lamentarse. Podía sentir la mirada de la felina, seguramente se preguntaba qué le había sucedido, pero no tenía intenciones de hablar al respecto, así que se mantuvo en silencio.

…

No muy lejos de ahí, a cierta distancia, la demonesa observaba a la humana. Podía notar su sufrimiento y darse una idea de lo que había estado viviendo. Definitivamente su primogénito se dejó llevar por sus instintos de manera vulgar y obsesiva. Así que sería necesario hacer algo al respecto.

Se alejó de ahí y caminó hacia el extremo opuesto del lugar. Un gran huerto de llamativos arboles le dio la bienvenida. Avanzó un poco más hasta llegar a uno de ellos, que se distinguía por sus llamativas y coloridas flores. En ciertas ramas de aspecto maduro, pendían unos frutos con caprichosa forma y un intenso color amarillo. Comenzó a cortarlos uno por uno.

Momentos después caminaba en lo que parecía ser una estancia. Se dirigió específicamente a un estante empotrado en la pared. Tenía múltiples divisiones donde se almacenaban decenas de rollos, debidamente plegados con rojos cordones y su respectivo emblema, el cual indicaba su contenido.

– _Hace tiempo que no reviso nada de esto… espero que sea el correcto_ – pensó, al tiempo que tomaba un rollo de extraña tonalidad opaca.

Abrió lentamente el papiro y pudo notar como los símbolos se mantenían claros y casi brillantes, debido a la tinta empleada para su creación. De acuerdo a lo indicado por su difunto marido, era un sello restrictivo muy antiguo que requería cierto nivel de poder para su uso. La demonesa se quedó analizando los trazos fijamente mientras recordaba las indicaciones de InuTaisho.

:*=*=*=*=*=*=*:

 _Ella miraba con desgano el pergamino que su esposo había estado buscando por largo rato. No tenía humor para escuchar sus aburridas preocupaciones por simples humanos, pero InuTaisho había solicitado su apoyo._

 _–Ya te lo dije Irasue, esa cueva es un problema– comentó él, mientras retiraba el cordón rojo y lo desenrollaba. –Ya son varias veces las que he encontrado restos de hombres en sus cercanías, todos devorados por las bestias del monte. –_

 _–Y eso que, ellos tienen la culpa por meterse donde no deben– contestó indiferente._

 _–Sabes que no me agrada la idea de que se diga que en el Oeste desaparecen humanos. No deseo tener conflictos con ellos y como no estoy seguro del alcance que tiene ese lugar, será mejor sellarlo, porque a final de cuentas es un peligro para cualquier criatura– explicó el gran demonio._

 _–No es nuestro problema, no podemos restringir a los monstruos que viven en el territorio, ellos sólo se alimentan y los humanos se reproducen rápido– volvió a decir con frialdad._

 _–Por favor, sólo hazme éste favor por esta ocasión. Estoy ocupado con los otros Lores cardinales y no tengo tiempo para ir a la cueva de la Luna, además, eres la única con el suficiente poder para usar el sello– finalizó._

 _La aristócrata solamente suspiró con flojera y se acercó para tomar el manuscrito al tiempo que su compañero le revelaba la manera de cómo activar y emplear semejante artilugio._

 _Sin embargo, el encargo no se pudo realizar en ese momento, quedando pendiente. Después se fue postergando debido a otras situaciones que se presentaron en las tierras occidentales y el asunto quedó en el olvido por un tiempo… hasta ahora._

:*=*=*=*=*=*=*:

– _Si hubiera ido a cerrar esa cueva cuando me dijo, no estaría lidiando con esto ahora_ – pensó molesta. – _Bien, no me queda de otra… no quiero que Sesshomaru siga haciendo estupideces._ –

Plegó y amarró el papiro nuevamente para después salir de la estancia y encaminarse hacia su terraza.

…

Después del relajante baño que le había dado la criada, Diana terminó de fajarse el cinto del atuendo. Las prendas que vestía eran como las de la felina, un poco áspera la tela, pero cómoda. A pesar de sentir el roce contra su irritada piel, hizo todo lo posible por no quejarse.

Posteriormente, se encontraba de nuevo ante la Inugami.

–Escucha humana, sé que mi hijo te ha tenido como concubina y que te hizo beber de su sangre. No puedo compensarte por lo que has pasado, pero puedo ayudarte a evadirlo para que no vuelva a buscarte– explicó con calma.

– ¿Por qué paso esto, por qué yo?– cuestionó tímidamente Diana.

–Simplemente es un instinto que no se puede controlar a veces. También las criaturas sobrenaturales podemos llegar a tener apetitos inadecuados. Tú no eres la única humana que ha pasado por esto y lo mejor para ti, es que intentes superarlo– respondió Irasue.

– ¿Qué debo hacer?–

–Come esto– indicó, entregándole un pequeño cuenco con frutos sumamente amarillos.

Eran muy parecidos a las zarzamoras, pero de mayor tamaño. Su color era demasiado llamativo, casi preventivo, por lo que la joven quiso saber que eran.

– ¿Qué son…?–

–Sólo comételos– dijo Irasue.

La mujer no tenía muchas opciones, así que masticó y tragó las tres frutillas. Segundos después sintió que la garganta le ardía, impidiendo el paso del aire. Entonces comenzó a atragantarse dolorosamente. Trató de vomitar, pero su faringe no respondía. Seguidamente, un potente espasmo en la boca del estómago la hizo doblarse sobre sí misma.

Cuando alzó la vista hacia la demonesa, se dio cuenta de que la observaba atentamente, pero sin mostrar ninguna otra reacción. Repentinamente, la sensación de asfixia comenzó a disminuir. Un leve silbido aún se colaba por su sistema respiratorio cuando por fin el oxigeno llenó sus pulmones y el dolor estomacal desaparecía paulatinamente. Momentos después, ya respiraba con normalidad, sin embargo la mueca de pánico se mantenía en su rostro.

– ¿P-por qué…?– cuestionó.

–Esos frutos son sumamente tóxicos para cualquier ser vivo– explicó Irasue con frialdad. –Pero no te asustes, no morirás. Te di la cantidad exacta para que actúe como medicina, no como veneno. La sangre de Sesshomaru será anulada y desechada, eliminando el vínculo que te liga a él. –

Diana la miraba incrédula, los raros comportamientos de los demonios no le daban confianza en lo absoluto. La aristócrata pareció entender su gesto, así que le dijo algo más.

–No creas que por ser criaturas poderosas, somos inmunes a lo que hay en la naturaleza… muchas cosas podrían dañarnos, pero no todo el mundo las conoce– indicó, haciendo una extraña sonrisa.

– ¿Y… y la marca en mi hombro… y la cueva de la Luna?– volvió a preguntar lentamente, tratando de asimilar la desconcertante información.

–No puedo hacer nada al respecto, las heridas sanarán y las cicatrices permanecerán, pero no volverá a tener control sobre ti, la toxina afectará eso también. Respecto a la cueva… creo que puedo hacer algo, pero primero tienes que marcharte– finalizó.

Diana no preguntó nada más, no era necesario. Al menos podría librarse del vínculo con el Lord y si la demonesa podía hacer algo respecto al portal, a ella sólo le quedaba alejarse de la cuidad y del parque donde estaba dicha caverna.

Irasue se levantó del diván y tomó de un mueble cercano el pergamino enrollado con la cintilla roja. Después volvió a pasar la mano sobre la piedra Meido una vez más. Otra fisura en el espacio frente a ella se abrió. Del otro lado se distinguía perfectamente la entrada a la cueva de la Luna. La aristócrata atravesó y Diana la siguió inmediatamente.

…

La misteriosa gruta seguía semi cubierta en su entrada por la vegetación. Pasaba de medio día, así que el ambiente en general era claro y despejado, facilitando un poco de claridad dentro del túnel.

–Ahora márchate y no vuelvas a acercarte a éste sitio– indicó la Inugami.

–Le estoy muy agradecida por lo que ha hecho– dijo Diana, haciendo otra reverencia. –Adiós. –

La elegante dama se mantuvo impasible, haciendo solamente un leve gesto de asentimiento. Sabía que la humana no tenía la culpa, simplemente la suerte jugó en su contra. En cuanto a su hijo, era probable que su berrinche tuviera consecuencias para los que estuvieran a su alrededor y probablemente habría reclamos hacia ella, pero tarde o temprano él deberá renunciar a su obsesión.

Diana caminó lentamente hacía el fondo del túnel, suplicando mentalmente que el portal estuviera abierto. La suerte estaba de su lado, la brisa sopló, agitando sutilmente su cabello y haciéndola cerrar los ojos por un segundo. Alcanzó a notar el leve destello del cambio de luz y al mirar de nuevo, el pasadizo ya era diferente.

Tuvo la sensación de que lloraría en cualquier momento, pero la fatiga era tanta, que sólo mantenía la idea de alejarse inmediatamente de la cueva. No miró hacia atrás para nada y salió lo más rápido que pudo, sin importarle que alguien notara su salida.

…

Fue necesario pedir ayuda en el área de servicios del parque, diciendo que había perdido su bolso y dinero. Poco después, tuvo que repetir la mentira nuevamente con el portero de su edificio para que le abriera la puerta del departamento con una llave maestra. También debía pensar en cómo justificar la ausencia de estos días, pero eso ya sería después, ahora sólo deseaba descansar.

Tan pronto ingresó a su hogar, colocó el cerrojo principal, aseguró el ventanal del balcón y se dirigió como sonámbula a su recámara. Cayó pesadamente sobre su cama y tan pronto tocó la almohada, se sumergió en un profundo sueño.

:*=*=*=*=*=*=*:

 _Diana caminaba por un pasillo a medias luces, tenía la sensación de que ya había pisado ese lugar, pero la niebla alrededor le daba un aspecto extraño y dificultaba el poder reconocerlo. De repente se detuvo cuando escuchó ruidos más adelante, algo parecía estar gruñendo, pero no se acercaba a donde estaba ella._

 _Sin saber bien porque, se aproximó lentamente y su sorpresa se convirtió en miedo cuando vio al sobrenatural perro blanco de su primer pesadilla. El gran canino estaba agitándose con fuerza, peleando contra una cadena oscura que nacía del suelo. El grillete entorno a su cuello era de tosco aspecto y extraño diseño. En ese momento, la bestia blanca volteó hacia ella y empezó a gruñir cada vez más fuerte._

 _La mujer tragó saliva y retrocedió unos pasos. Sin embargo, pronto se dio cuenta de que la criatura estaba completamente encadenada, iracunda y ladrándole directamente a ella, pero sin poder alcanzarla._

 _–Tranquilízate Diana, no puede hacerte daño…– se dijo a sí misma._

 _Entonces notó que poco a poco el perro blanco disminuía sus ladridos y lentamente se echaba en el suelo. Instantes después, comenzaba a bostezar pesadamente al mismo tiempo que su roja mirada se tornaba somnolienta. La joven apenas podía creer lo que estaba viendo, la bestia parecía estar entrando a un estado de sopor. Su respiración se estabilizó y cerró los ojos hasta quedarse completamente quieta._

 _–Vaya, al fin se durmió– dijo Diana con un suspiro de tranquilidad._

 _Repentinamente un terrible escalofrió le acarició la espalda. Volteó de inmediato y sólo pudo mirar el pasillo vacío. De la nada, unos pasos comenzaron a resonar detrás de ella al tiempo que escuchaba una gélida voz._

 _–Él está durmiendo ahora… pero yo no…–_

 _Para cuando Diana se giró, una sombra ya la cubría por completo._

* * *

Continuará...

X3 soy mala con Diana, lo sé XP


	9. Reminiscencias

Buenas noches a todos :)

Lamento la tardanza, mi proveedor de Internet estuvo fallando más de una semana :(

En fin, ahora les dejo el noveno capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado y me dejen un pequeño comentario ;3 Próximamente el final XD

 **Atención:** InuYasha y todos sus personajes son propiedad de **Rumiko** **Takahashi**. Yo sólo escribí la historia por gusto y diversión.

* * *

Capítulo 9: Reminiscencias

La demonesa esperó un par de minutos hasta que finalmente ya no detectó el aroma de la humana. El portal había hecho su función y ahora comenzaba el ciclo de cierre, era el momento oportuno para sellar la cueva. Entonces comenzó a quitar la cinta roja del rollo y con lentitud lo fue desplegando totalmente. El color opaco del papiro no evitó que los símbolos de su interior resplandecieran a la luz del sol.

Irasue se acercó a la entrada con forma de luna menguante al tiempo que comenzaba a murmurar extrañas palabras. Primero en voz baja y después subiendo el tono, conforme el pergamino comenzaba a brillar tenuemente. Se detuvo en el umbral y con un sólo movimiento arrojó el sello hacia una de las paredes rocosas. Éste quedó fijado inmediatamente en posición vertical mientras el resplandor que liberaba se incrementaba.

Como parte final del proceso, la Inugami ejecutó algunos ademanes con ambas manos y diferentes posiciones de los dedos. Las palabras finales, en alguna lengua antigua, fueron pronunciadas con un poco más de fuerza, surtiendo el efecto deseado en ese instante. La energía invocada se desplegó, abarcando completamente el contorno de la caverna, pulsando con una suave vibración en el aire. Segundos después, transmutó en algo sólido y su color fue cambiando hasta volverse igual al de la roca.

– _Vaya, al menos funcionó tal y como dijo InuTaisho_ – pensó para sí misma, mientras retrocedía lentamente al tiempo que observaba el aspecto final de ese extraño sitio.

Ahora la cueva de la Luna era una formación rocosa igual a las demás que había en el bosque del Oeste. Ya no existía entrada o salida de su túnel, solamente una pared de piedra con bastante vegetación colgante. Ya no representaba peligro alguno para las criaturas que husmeaban en sus alrededores.

Momentos después, la demonesa volvió a su morada con la ayuda del medallón. Sólo quedaba esperar la visita de su hijo.

:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:

El pequeño sirviente soltó un suspiro de relajación cuando el portal se cerró, se sentía tranquilo por lo que había hecho. No es que fuera un ser amable y caritativo, pero definitivamente sabía que sus acciones fueron las correctas. Ahora sólo debía esconderse por un rato, esperar a que su amo volviera y fingir demencia.

Más tarde, daba un recorrido por el patio con la intensión de perderse en los alrededores de la mansión, cuando de pronto alguien lo saludó.

–Hola Jaken, ¿Me puedes decir porque todos se ven tan inquietos?–

– ¡Aki!– dijo sorprendido el sirviente al girar el rostro y encontrarse con la curandera. –Se supone que regresarías hasta la próxima luna. –

–Si lo sé, pero no fue necesario extender más mi visita, mi familia está bien, así que decidí volver antes– comentó la vieja kitsune.

–Tengo un par de cosas que contarte– le dijo en voz baja y con gesto cómplice, indicándole que lo acompañara.

La anciana lo miró con extrañeza, pero decidió hacerle caso.

…

Rato después.

–Que desafortunados sucesos para Diana– expresó Aki preocupada. –Si no es porque me lo dices tú, realmente me resultaría difícil de creer que el señor Sesshomaru cambiara tanto debido al estro Inugami. –

–Pues no todo fue por el estro, la mayoría de sus acciones fueron voluntarias y premeditadas. Todo lo que te dije es verdad, por eso es que estamos inquietos, el amo se alteró mucho con la presencia de su madre– comentó nerviosamente.

–Hiciste bien Jaken y no te preocupes, de mi parte nadie lo sabrá. Sólo espero que lady Irasue pueda ayudar a Diana y hacer algo respecto al comportamiento del amo Sesshomaru– finalizó la kitsune.

El demonio verde soltó un suspiro de tranquilidad, sabía que podía confiar en Aki, a fin de cuentas también llevaba bastante tiempo sirviendo a la casa del Oeste y era con quien mejor se llevaba para jugar Mahjong de vez en cuando.

Repentinamente la atmósfera se volvió densa y pesada, el Lord había regresado, atemorizando a todas las criaturas del lugar. Ambos sirvientes miraron al cielo y lo vieron pasar volando con rapidez. Se dirigieron inmediatamente a la mansión, debían permanecer a distancia, pero no tan lejos como para no escuchar el llamado de su señor.

…

El demonio plateado seguía estresado todavía y el semblante que tenía en ese momento le daba un aspecto sobrecogedor. Ya no era el mismo grado de furia que al principio, pero aún no se tranquilizaba. Regresó a su morada lo más rápido que su habilidad sobrenatural le permitió. No estaba seguro de lo que haría su madre, pero lo que si quedaba claro, era que él quería reclamarle por su intromisión.

Caminó apresurado por los pasillos y al llegar a sus aposentos descubrió que no había señal alguna de la hembra humana ni de su progenitora. Se acercó al lecho donde permanecía su blanca estola. Levantó ligeramente el brazo y la peluda pieza se deslizó hacia su hombro derecho. Olfateó con insistencia tratando de ubicar algún vestigio que lo guiara a la ubicación de la mujer, pero el aroma que aún quedaba casi se había desvanecido abruptamente.

–Usó un portal… no hay más rastro– siseó con molestia.

– _¡Vamos a buscarla…!_ – gruñó la bestia blanca, cuyo colérico gesto se mantenía amenazante.

En el momento en que iba saliendo hacia el patio principal, se encontró con Jaken y Aki. Los dos sirvientes se detuvieron de golpe, haciendo un nervioso saludo ante él. Sesshomaru únicamente los miró de reojo, pasando a su lado al mismo tiempo que les gruñía en un gesto indicativo de que no estorbasen en su camino.

Los dos permanecieron en silencio mientras lo veían iniciar el vuelo y alejarse velozmente, transformado en una esfera de luz y con un rumbo muy específico. Soltaron el aire, para su buena suerte, el amo los había ignorado por completo.

:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:

En algún punto inespecífico del Oeste.

Antes de siquiera descender frente a la escalera que llevaba a la terraza principal, todos los guardias presentes en esa zona, percibieron la alterada energía de Lord Sesshomaru. La furia que irradiaba provocaba que el entorno se volviera enrarecido. Los soldados temieron por sus vidas cuando caminó frente a ellos y lo único que atinaron a hacer, fue una servil reverencia a su paso.

Olfateó nuevamente, el aroma de la humana había estado ahí y lo que quedaba ya se había desvanecido prácticamente. Gruñó molesto mientras subía por los peldaños. A pesar de haberse desquitado cruelmente masacrando a la manada de ogros y a otras infortunadas criaturas que cometieron el error de cruzarse en su camino, la bestia blanca seguía exasperada. Se removía de un lado a otro en el interior del Lord, permitiéndole todo el control, dado que ansiaba saber que había hecho su progenitora con la humana.

Como siempre, Irasue se encontraba sentada tranquilamente en su diván, con una expresión indiferente y serena. Ya sabía que su hijo llegaría en cualquier momento a reclamarle por entrometerse en su malsana diversión. Cuando se detuvo ante ella, lo miró con gesto paciente, como el de cualquier madre que está a punto de escuchar el berrinche de su vástago por un antojo no cumplido. Muy pocas veces había visto a Sesshomaru desplegar sus emociones de forma tan evidente como ahora.

– ¡¿Por qué interviniste madre?, a ti no te importan los humanos! – reclamó enojado.

–Pero querido hijo, ¿No eras tú quien menos los toleraba?– sonrío burlonamente por un breve instante. –Ahora me doy cuenta de que al cuidar de esos cachorros humanos y convivir con tu medio hermano y sus amigos, algunas cosas cambiaron en ti… tanto así, que tomaste a esa mujer para el ciclo estral– concluyó con una mueca de reproche.

El demonio gruñó por lo bajo, no le agradaba que nadie lo contradijera o que le mostraran sus verdades. Sin embargo, su madre casi siempre tenía la descarada, sarcástica y fría razón. Una vez más, le restregaba en la cara la realidad de las cosas. Era cierto, sus impulsos lo habían obligado a más que "tolerar" a esa humana, no podía negarlo. Por el contrario, lo aceptó completamente y lo disfrutó lascivamente. Pero nadie, absolutamente nadie, lo escucharía admitirlo.

–No tengo por qué darte explicaciones, madre. Ahora dime donde está la mujer– respondió secamente.

–En su lugar de origen y es ahí donde se va a quedar– declaró con tono serio y autoritario. –No más caprichos Sesshomaru y no más comportamientos vulgares, lo que hiciste no es digno de tu estirpe. Tienes una responsabilidad como gobernante del Oeste, así que compórtate. –

De nueva cuenta se escuchó el sonido gutural aún más colérico. La mirada escarlata no dejaba de enfrentarse a la ambarina de su madre. Nuevamente ella tenía razón, siendo demonios de alto rango, los códigos y normas de su especie, debían ser respetados y obedecidos, en especial por su noble casta.

– ¡Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer en mis dominios no le incumbe a nadie!– alzó la voz.

–Hijo, cálmate por favor… si lo que deseas es saciarte, puedes tomar a cualquiera de mis siervas, estarán encantadas de complacerte– sonrió con frialdad Irasue, al tiempo que chasqueaba los dedos.

Al instante dos hembras demonio subieron por la escalera, llegando junto a ellos y agachando la cabeza ceremoniosamente. Ambas tenían forma humana, pero manteniendo ciertos rasgos felinos y zorrunos respectivamente. Sesshomaru las miró con desdén al tiempo que olisqueaba el aire, podían ser atractivas a la vista, pero su aroma no atrapaba su atención.

No le sorprendió en lo más mínimo el ofrecimiento de su madre, pero a la bestia de su interior no le hizo ninguna gracia, ya que no sentía antojo alguno por otra criatura femenina que no fuera la humana. Comenzó a gruñir y a enseñar los colmillos de nueva cuenta, amenazando con tomar el control. Lo mejor sería abandonar ese lugar.

–No vuelvas a interferir, madre– finalizó, al tiempo que se encaminaba a la salida del lugar.

No era necesario continuar con la discusión, ésta había terminado. Irasue fue tajante desde un inicio y no tenía caso insistir en que le dijera algo más. Ahora lo que importaba era tratar de rastrear a la hembra humana.

La demonesa mantuvo su gesto severo, sabía que su hijo no llevaría el reclamo a otro nivel y estaba segura de que ahora se dirigiría al sitio de la extraña cueva. Le habría encantado ver su cara al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho con la entrada, sin embargo, prefería quedarse en su mansión atendiendo otros temas.

Así que sin prestar más atención al asunto, despachó a las sirvientas, se levantó de su diván y se alejó de la terraza hasta desaparecer en algún pasillo.

…

Cueva de la Luna.

Sesshomaru llegó al sitio donde se ubicaba el misterioso portal. Sin embargo había algo extraño, la entrada ya no era visible. La voluminosa formación de piedra que formaba el túnel seguía ahí, pero no había acceso alguno, ahora parecía ser simplemente una pared rocosa y llana con abundante vegetación pendiendo por sus laterales.

Observó en todas direcciones, cerró los ojos y dejó que su percepción sobrenatural le dijera algo al respecto. La energía que había en el ambiente era extraña, nunca la había percibido. No era peligrosa ni amenazante, pero si intensa y antigua. No sabía bien porque, pero por alguna extraña razón recordó a su padre en ese momento.

El gran InuTaisho alguna vez le explicó algo acerca de antiquísimos y eficaces sellos de energía, que no se podían anular. Su principal función era como escudo o camuflaje para ciertos lugares. La familia del Oeste ha sido poseedora de algunos de esos pergaminos, guardados celosamente por varias generaciones.

No obstante, muy pocos integrantes saben cómo emplearlos. El ultimo que recibió ese conocimiento fue su padre, quien no tuvo tiempo para heredárselo a él. Y evidentemente su madre, a quien realmente nunca le interesó aprender sobre esos artilugios… excepto en éste momento, para bloquear el acceso permanentemente al portal.

– ¡Maldita sea, no es posible!– siseó con frustración al entender lo que su madre había hecho.

Una de las últimas cosas que se escuchó en esa área del bosque, fue un estruendoso rugido que llegó a los oídos de sirvientes, criaturas salvajes y a otros más allá del territorio. La otra fue el caos que le siguió después, una gigantesca bestia blanca apareció de la nada, dispuesta a expresar su ira sin control una vez más.

Ésta vez el señor del Oeste tendría que lidiar con su frustración por un buen rato.

:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:

Presente.

Diana despertó sobresaltada en el momento en que la sombra se avecinaba sobre ella. Se incorporó de golpe, respirando agitadamente. Había sido una pesadilla extraña y desconcertante.

– ¡Eso fue horrible!– dijo exaltada, mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho donde su corazón saltaba rápidamente.

Volteó hacia la ventana y se dio cuenta de que apenas había caído la noche. Sin embargo la pesadez que aún sentía en todo el cuerpo la hizo tumbarse de nuevo sobre la almohada. En ese momento notó que estaba sudando demasiado y necesitaba quitarse la ropa que la cubría.

–Creo que tengo fiebre– dedujo, tocándose la frente.

En efecto, la temperatura de su cuerpo había aumentado ligeramente, tal vez como reacción por el veneno de las frutas que le dio la demonesa y el mal sueño era sólo una de las consecuencias. Ya se lo esperaba, sabía perfectamente que la sangre de Sesshomaru todavía permanecía latente en su interior y que probablemente su anulación tomaría un poco de tiempo y quizás dificultad.

Con movimientos algo torpes se desnudó y posteriormente volvió a acomodarse en la cama para seguir durmiendo, deseando que la molestia de la calentura disminuyera. El silencio reinó por un rato, hasta que su respiración comenzó a alterarse de nuevo. Algo estaba generándose en su subconsciente.

:*=*=*=*=*=*=*:

 _Intento parpadear varias veces, tratando de aclarar mi visión. Creo que mis ojos me han engañado cuando miro alrededor y descubro que estoy nuevamente en la alcoba del señor del Oeste. Frente a mí, su lecho permanece pulcramente arreglado con satinas sábanas y mullidos cojines._

 _¿Qué está pasando?, ¿Es un sueño o una pesadilla?… No tengo tiempo de razonarlo, una presencia a mis espaldas me obliga a voltear de inmediato. Es él._

 _El Lord de Occidente, el demonio plateado de gélida mirada ámbar. No hay rastro escarlata en sus ojos y sólo me observa fijamente con una extraña mueca que no expresa nada. Trato de retroceder, pero me sujeta del brazo y en ese momento me percato. Él está completamente desnudo, exhibiendo su definida anatomía y sus llamativas rayas violáceas._

 _La sensación de desconcierto me hace pasar saliva con dificultad. Pero hay algo extraño, el escalofrió que me recorría la espalda cada vez que se acercaba, no lo he percibido ésta vez. De pronto me llega a la mente el recuerdo del perro blanco, encadenado y durmiendo en un enigmático letargo. Y por alguna extraña razón deduzco que quien está frente a mí, es el señor del Oeste que conocí la primera vez._

 _Serio e impasible me sigue mirando sin soltarme. De repente su otra mano me toma por el mentón y en ese instante su expresión se transforma en una sonrisa maliciosa. No dice palabra alguna, no me gruñe amenazadoramente ni me sujeta con fuerza, pero presiento que tampoco me liberara en éste instante._

 _Se acerca demasiado y siento su calor corporal así como el roce de su piel, ¿Cómo es posible?… Entonces caigo en la cuenta de que estoy completamente descubierta ante él. No puedo creerlo y no tengo tiempo de asimilarlo porque sus manos se han movido y ahora bajan por mis costados. Un jadeo inesperado escapa de mis labios._

 _Lo miro de nuevo y en sus ojos ámbar brilla el deseo. Quiero decir algo al respecto, pero las palabras no se forman en mi garganta. Deseo apartarme de él, pero mi cuerpo no acata la orden. Sonríe otra vez y se acerca a mi rostro lentamente. Su boca se posa cerca de las comisuras de mis labios y puedo sentir su suavidad iniciando el recorrido en mi mejilla de forma ascendente._

 _De pronto un sobresalto me hace jadear, su lengua ya humedece el contorno de mi oreja y después desciende hacia mi cuello. Una contracción en mi estómago empieza a crecer y ya no sé qué hacer. Claramente siento como el razonamiento se desconecta en mi mente y algo más primitivo comienza a manipularme. Un inesperado anhelo crece en mi pecho y un extraño calor empieza a invadirme._

 _¿Qué estoy sintiendo?, es la ansiedad creciendo. Me cuesta trabajo aceptarlo, pero empiezo a disfrutarlo. Su húmeda lengua es sutil y mi sensibilidad corporal me traiciona ya. Es delicioso su tacto y lascivo su rastro. Sus manos continúan transitando por mi cuerpo, el cual empieza a temblar. Sin darme cuenta, me repego a él y la fricción con su piel me hace delirar, quiero sentirlo un poco más._

 _Sus colmillos ahora mordisquean mi hombro sin intención de lastimar, al tiempo que me hace retroceder. Un paso a la vez, una caricia intercalada y otro jadeo escapa. No me percato hasta que ya es tarde, me ha arrastrado al lecho en un instante y antes de poder asimilarlo, estoy tendida sobre las sábanas, mirando fijamente al techo con la respiración alterada._

 _Me sigue acariciando y el filo de sus zarpas sutilmente me marca. El ardor se convierte en un morboso deleite que estremece mis nervios, percibiéndolo como el complemento de un creciente placer. Centímetro a centímetro el recorrido no deja área libre de mi piel, regalándome intensas sensaciones y generando extrañas muecas en mi rostro. Su cuerpo se coloca sobre mí y yo me regodeo aún más. No comprendo el porqué y no me importa ya._

 _Su blanca piel desprende calor y una leve fragancia que me hechiza, provocándome el extraño anhelo de querer morderlo. Me sorprendo tan sólo de pensarlo, seguramente es un delirio inducido por su tacto. Otro gemido se pronuncia, su lúbrica lengua lame sin recato mis rígidos pezones y no puedo evitar que mis manos se aferren al plateado cabello para que no se aparte de mi carne._

 _Una sonrisa torcida se dibuja en mi cara, él me brinda demasiada complacencia y no puedo negarlo. Me estremezco de nuevo, sus manos bajan hacia mis muslos y percibo su lento hurgar, así como el implícito deseo de separarlos. Mi cuerpo cede ante la solicitud, mi apetito sigue creciendo y mi boca gimiendo._

 _La punzada en mi interior es dolorosa, la lubricación empieza a filtrar y mi propio aroma lo excita ya. Olfatea y gruñe cual macho en celo y su mirada hambrienta me devora con ansiedad. Sé que de un momento a otro me tomará y que sólo quiere alargar mi tortura un poco más. Desea escucharme clamar, anhela que suplique por más._

 _El sonido de mi boca es una alterada exhalación, que se escucha mas como una feral invitación. Puedo sentir su sonrisa contra mi carne, sus colmillos a punto de morderme y su lengua sin parar de impregnarme. Quiero sentir la invasión de mi húmedo interior, lo deseo a más no poder y exijo que me dé más placer._

 _El demonio lo comprende, porque de inmediato su soberbio físico me envuelve. Sus muslos empujan contra los míos, obligando la separación y el escurrir de mí intimidad, lo invita a poseerme ya. La fuerza de su potente erección comienza a rozarme y siento que pierdo el control con otra martirizante pulsación. Jadeó con más fuerza y mi cadera inicia una morbosa ondulación._

 _Él sonríe con lujuria, revelando su intención de prolongar un momento más el juego sexual. Se mantiene en la misma posición, sin alejarse y sin adentrarse en mi palpitante interior. Comienza a restregarse contra mi sensible flor y mi cuerpo se arquea sin control. Mis pliegues se contraen suplicando con húmedos hilos transparentes, al tiempo que me quedo sin aliento. Araño sus hombros con estresante ansiedad, mientras su cálida lengua vuelve a devorar mi piel y sus colmillos empiezan a morder. No hay dolor, sólo placer y la convulsión de todo mi ser._

 _Un erizamiento recorre mi espalda, las sensaciones que me invaden son insoportables y él no deja de atormentarme. Necesito sentirlo dentro de mí, así que me aferro a su plateada melena, esperando que entienda. No puedo hablar, sólo clamar al tiempo que mi necesidad escurre sin parar. Ya no deseo esperar más._

 _En ese instante, el señor del Oeste interrumpe el mordisqueo sobre mi piel y la fricción contra mi carne. Su lasciva mirada me recorre de nuevo y la lujuriaría en sus ojos en más cruda que antes. Entonces su dureza palpita en mi cavidad, el inicio de su virilidad comienza a empujar._

 _De nuevo me quedo sin aliento por un segundo, cuando percibo claramente como se abre paso entre mis cálidos pliegues. Una contracción de incomodidad inicial me arranca un estrepitoso jadeo. Mis manos empujan, quiero detener su avance pero ya es muy tarde. Siempre ha sido así, hundiéndose completamente en mí._

 _El demonio me toma sin contemplación, lento y martirizante, delicioso y agonizante, sin pausas y sin inmutarse. Mis ojos se abren en grande y después se cierran de golpe ante la indescriptible conmoción en mi interior. Es demasiada la estimulación, es desbordante la lujuria, es insaciable el apetito y son insuperables las recompensas de yacer con un Inugami._

 _No me doy cuenta de mí alrededor. Únicamente percibo la textura de las satinadas sábanas que acarician mi espalda. Soporto la fuerza de su cuerpo sobre mí, sometiéndome al ritmo de su carnal oscilación. Ardo por el calor de su piel que me envuelve, haciendo que mi excitación aumente. Disfruto del placer infringido por su mordida, que marca mi carne y toma mi sangre._

 _El estertor de mi pecho es agonizante y el gemido de mi garganta se transforma en un timbre delirante. El instinto me exige rodear con fuerza sus caderas y disfrutar de las profundas consecuencias. Tremenda satisfacción estalla en mi vientre y se expresa con mis uñas surcando su espalda. Un libidinoso gesto de mi lengua hace una invitación, el recorrido de mis labios llama su atención._

 _Lame mi piel una y otra vez, besa mi cuello con intensidad y por fin su dominante beso me atrapa ya. Húmeda e intensa unión que me roba el aire. Aún percibo el metal de mi propia sangre, pero no me importan sus extraños rituales, solamente quiero disfrutar del frenesí que su toque me provoca. De pronto el vaivén de su cuerpo se intensifica y nuestras bocas se separan. Todo mi ser comienza a temblar por el sensitivo espasmo dispersándose en mi interior._

 _Gruñidos de placer escapan del demonio, agitados jadeos llegan a mis oídos y sus aceleradas embestidas nublan mis sentidos. La fricción sobre mi monte de Venus se vuelve demencial, el éxtasis empieza a crecer, no tengo ningún control y casi he dejado de respirar._

 _Todo dentro de mí se contrae, para después explotar en sensaciones exacerbadas que corren frenéticamente por mi espina dorsal. Mis ojos se humedecen, mi mente se pierde y cuando la bruma de lo sublime me alcanza, comprendo que jamás existirá algo semejante a esta sensorial danza._

 _Antiquísimo ritual que no puedo evitar disfrutar. Vicio carnal que anhelo renovar. Incontrolable sensación que me golpea sin piedad. Divina ofuscación que me hunde en el abismo ya. Glorioso y salvaje orgasmo que me hace jadear y gritar… celestial agonía incomparable en verdad._

:*=*=*=*=*=*=*:

El potente jadeo la despertó abruptamente. Podía sentir la culminación del clímax recorriendo su cuerpo todavía. Era demasiado vívido como para pensar que se trataba de un sueño erótico. Incluso la humedad de su interior escurría como señal de que su cuerpo lo había percibido intensamente.

– ¡N-no, no puede ser… fue d-demasiado real…!– se dijo así misma, completamente desconcertada.

Tragó saliva con dificultad y miró de nuevo hacia el exterior… aún era de noche y necesitaba dormir un poco más, pero no estaba segura de poderlo lograr.

* * *

Continuará...

Gracias por su paciencia y por leer mis locas ideas ;D


	10. Libertad

Buenas tardes ;)

Aquí está el capítulo final de esta historia, por fin terminé mi loca trilogía X3 Gracias a todos por seguirla, por comentar y también por leer anónimamente ;D

 **Kitty** : Muchas gracias por darme tus sugerencias, con las cuales he escrito un par fics. Espero que te haya gustado éste ;D

De momento es todo respecto al Lemon X3 (y si, si voy a terminar Noche de Bodas).

 **Atención:** InuYasha y todos sus personajes son propiedad de **Rumiko** **Takahashi**. Yo sólo escribí la historia por gusto y diversión.

* * *

Capítulo 10: Libertad

La primera noche después de perder a la hembra humana, fue la más estresante para el señor del Oeste. Aún faltaban dos días para que terminara el estro Inugami y su bestia interna estaba incontrolable, dominándolo por completo. Había pasado horas rondando por todo el bosque, rugiendo y destrozando con tal frenesí, que provocó la huida de numerosas criaturas sobrenaturales y bastante fauna silvestre rumbo a otras tierras.

Pero cuando cayó la noche, regresó a su morada tomando nuevamente su apariencia humana. Se dirigió al gran salón y una vez ahí, devoró todas las viandas que le habían sido servidas. De igual forma bebió una y otra vez hasta hartarse. Su densa energía demoníaca asfixiaba completamente el lugar, por lo que absolutamente nadie podía acercarse.

Desde un pasillo, escondido a prudente distancia, Jaken se mantenía expectante.

– _Esto no es bueno, mi amo bonito todavía no supera los síntomas del celo_ – pensó temeroso.

El sirviente sabía que su señor permanecería alterado por todo el tiempo restante, a menos que buscara a una demonesa para saciarse. Pero teniendo en cuenta todo el caos que provocó por horas, seguramente ya no habría más seres vivos en el Oeste que los que habitaban en la mansión.

– _Bueno, no queda más que esperar_ – finalizó, al tiempo que se escabullía en silencio.

…

Más tarde.

Sesshomaru dormitaba recargado en el respaldo del oscuro diván, respirando pausadamente y con los ojos cerrados. Todavía se notaba la irritación en su rostro, pero lo que más le encolerizaba era el percibir la terrible ansiedad del deseo sexual que persistía dentro de él. La sensación calcinante le recorría el cuerpo y su virilidad punzaba de dolor al no poder liberarse completamente. El auto placer no es suficiente para un demonio cuando se encuentra en la época estral.

A pesar de estar en medio de un pesado sopor, la bestia blanca buscaba la manera de permitir que sus recuerdos le brindaran cierto alivio a su estrés. Imaginar a la humana, evocando imágenes, sonidos, aromas y sensaciones, incitaron la creación de una sensual fantasía.

:*=*=*=*=*=*=*:

 _La perspectiva que tiene de la hembra es excitante, la recorre con avidez una y otra vez, deleitándose con el hipnótico movimiento de sus pechos al subir y bajar sobre él. Su embriagante aroma inunda sus sentidos, la fricción contra su piel provoca un delicioso erizamiento en su espalda y su gemido es cada vez más desquiciante para su oído._

 _Las caderas femeninas bailan al ritmo del placer, ciñendo su masculinidad y provocando el estremecimiento de todo su ser. Sus brazos se aferran a los hombros y sus uñas acarician con filo la blanca piel. Ella alza el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos, sus pupilas destilan lujuria, su mueca es delirante, sus jadeos enervantes y la oscilación de todo su cuerpo se vuelve hechizante._

 _Permanece semi recargada sobre su pecho, siente su respiración acariciarle el cuello y por breves instantes jadea, debido a su húmedo beso. La aprisiona por la cintura limitando su movilidad, al tiempo que los colmillos se clavan en su piel, deleitándose con el rojo sabor y provocando mayor exaltación._

 _Él embiste con fuerza, aumentado la profundidad de su unión y arrancando más quejidos de lascivia satisfacción. La contracción de sus lúbricos pliegues anuncia la proximidad de su culminación. Entonces se incrementa el ronroneo gutural al notar los espasmos que en su vientre crecen ya._

 _El clímax se hace presente, iniciando su expansión y creciendo sin control. Su virilidad pulsa en el mismo instante que su mente se pierde. Apresa a la hembra con fuerza, percibiendo la convulsión de su interior. Le araña costados y espalda, marcándola sin piedad. Muerde su carne una vez más, dejándose arrastrar al abismo final. El placer se derrama y su cuerpo se relaja._

 _Sin embargo, el onírico éxtasis es una efímera liberación y nada más._

:*=*=*=*=*=*=*:

El demonio plateado abre los ojos de golpe, su respiración es agitada y su mal humor no hace más que empeorar. Su lado bestial sólo provoca que se mantenga punzante su ansiedad. Una lenta mirada hacia su bajo vientre lo hace bufar y a regañadientes se incorpora para salir del lugar. Sus pasos se pierden en el pasillo y momentos después, el sonido de agua corriendo es lo único que se puede escuchar.

:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:

Presente.

Ya había amanecido, pero Diana no tenía ganas de levantarse para nada. No pudo recuperar el sueño completamente, por lo que la noche se le hizo demasiado larga y sólo pudo dormir un poco en la madrugada. De cualquier manera, no tenía una justificación convincente para explicar su ausencia, así que se tomaría un día más para pensar en algo y averiguar en qué fecha estaba, dado que perdió totalmente la noción del tiempo.

Más tarde.

– ¡No puedo creerlo, esto es odioso! – dijo enojada, al tiempo que revisaba su espalda y caderas con ayuda de un espejo.

Había terminado de ducharse y ahora revisaba los zarpazos dejados por Sesshomaru, estaban sanando demasiado lento. El malestar físico seguía disminuyendo paulatinamente, pero le preocupaban las cicatrices que le quedarían. Sin la sangre sobrenatural interviniendo en su metabolismo, su recuperación se ralentizaba y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Sin embargo, cualquier secuela era mejor que seguir vinculada con el señor del Oeste.

Poco después, estaba frente a su computadora poniéndose al tanto de todo. Por ratos tenía que ir corriendo al baño para vomitar. No había podido comer absolutamente nada, dado que un insistente calambre se removía en su estómago. El efecto de las frutas toxicas seguía muy presente, así como la sensación de calentura en todo el cuerpo. Fue hasta el atardecer cuando por fin pudo consumir algo de alimento y bebida.

Durante la noche su sueño fue más tranquilo y sin sobresaltos, la incomodidad física ya era notablemente menor.

…

Al día siguiente.

Diana mantenía la mirada intermitente entre la cara de su jefe y la gran ventana detrás de él. Por fin estaba de regreso en la oficina y en éste momento terminaba de explicar su extraña ausencia. Unas cuantas mentiras sobre la salud de un familiar y un inesperado resfriado fueron suficientes para casi convencerlo.

–Diana, eres buena empleada, pero esas ausencias no pueden perdonarse así nada más, aunque tengas una justificación– dijo el hombre.

–Lo sé señor– contestó ella, pensando que tal vez le harían un enorme descuento salarial o la despedirían definitivamente.

–Bien, entonces te propongo un trato, dado que el área de recursos humanos ya está buscando tú reemplazo. –

La joven pasó saliva nerviosamente, era de esperarse semejante consecuencia, debido a que sus ausencias ya habían ocurrido con anterioridad. Todo por culpa de su inverosímil aventura.

–Puedes seguir laborando con nosotros, si estás dispuesta a cambiar de lugar de residencia– explicó, mientras le pasaba una carpeta con algunos documentos y terminaba de anunciar el destino de trabajo. –Fuera del país, en una de nuestras nuevas filiales. –

Ella abrió los ojos en grande, desconcertada y al mismo tiempo aliviada. De alguna manera, esa era una inesperada oportunidad que no debía desaprovechar. Extraña coincidencia quizás, pero antes de siquiera contestar, ya estaba haciendo un gesto de confirmación.

…

Una semana después.

–Bien, eso fue lo último– dijo con un suspiro, terminando de cerrar y acomodar una caja de cartón.

La mujer había pasado los últimos días preparando su mudanza. Definitivamente no tenía intenciones de permanecer en esa ciudad y tampoco deseaba quedarse más tiempo en las tierras del sol naciente. Los últimos cuatro años habían sido suficientes y después de su experiencia, lo mejor era irse a un sitio más lejano, quizás a un continente. Cualquiera hubiera pensado que era algo loco y precipitado, dado que no conocían sus motivos.

No obstante, ella pensaba que después de alejarse, ya no tendría que volver a preocuparse. Es decir, la cueva de la Luna había sido sellada y ningún ser vivo tiene la verdadera inmortalidad como para esperar el paso del tiempo. Existe la longevidad, que es una larga duración de la vida, pero eso no quería decir que las criaturas sobrenaturales, que caminaron hace siglos, aún sigan rondando en el presente. Al menos eso creía Diana, basándose en los pregonares del folclor local.

Ya estaba atardeciendo cuando se asomó al balcón para ver el ocaso. De pronto sintió un ligero nerviosismo al mirar la silueta de la luna menguante en el cielo. Era imposible olvidarse de ciertas memorias que mantenían muy presente el recuerdo de Sesshomaru. No podría relegar semejantes sucesos y menos cuando su subconsciente la traicionaba con húmedos sueños de vez en cuando.

La sangre de demonio ya había desaparecido por completo y la marca violeta en su hombro derecho, así como las demás mordidas, ahora eran solamente rayas sobre su piel. En cuanto a las demás cicatrices, éstas disminuyeron hasta quedar como líneas levemente visibles. Realmente ya no le importaba el efecto físico de lo vivido. Sin embargo, el aspecto emocional, era imposible dejarlo completamente atrás y quizás tendría que pasar bastante tiempo antes de volver a tener apetito carnal por alguien de nuevo.

.

.

.

Tres meses después.

Diana ya se había adaptado al cambio y ahora se sentía más tranquila en su nuevo lugar de trabajo. Únicamente tuvo un poco de dificultad al principio para adaptarse al horario y hacer nuevas amistades, pero poco a poco lo fue sobrellevando. Cierto sábado a medio día, paseaba por una plaza comercial buscando un restaurante para comer.

Inesperadamente, cuando caminaba junto a un aparador, mirándolo distraídamente, chocó contra alguien.

–Perdón, fue mi culpa, no estaba viendo y…– trató ella de disculparse.

–No hay problema, no ha pasado nada– contestó un hombre de llamativo porte.

La mujer se quedó por un segundo sin palabras, ese sujeto se le hacía extrañamente familiar, en algún lado lo había visto antes. Era pelirrojo, con ojos grises y de rasgos marcadamente atractivos. Su mente trató de buscar el recuerdo correcto, mientras el individuo ya se alejaba, no sin antes dedicarle una curiosa sonrisa.

– _¿Quién eres y porque te me haces conocido?_ – pensó desconcertada.

Decidió no darle importancia, sólo era otra persona en ese gran lugar, por donde transitaban cientos más. Rato después, comía tranquilamente en un local que tenía vista panorámica hacia la entrada de la plaza. En ese momento vio de nuevo al hombre de pelo rojizo que caminaba hacia la salida. Él pareció sentir su mirada porque volteó a mirarla directo a los ojos, mientras volvía a sonreírle.

Diana sintió nervios, porque en ese instante lo recordó, era el Inugami que había entrado al territorio del Oeste y se había atravesado en su primer y único intento de escape. Pero no podía ser él, porque no tenía aspecto sobrenatural a pesar de su llamativa presencia. Probablemente su imaginación le estaba jugando una broma muy pesada.

Él la miró por un par de segundos más, después se dio media vuelta y se alejó, perdiéndose en medio de la gente.

–No empieces a especular cosas que no son, Diana– se dijo a sí misma en voz baja.

…

Los Inugami siempre se quedan en sus tierras y más si tienen poder y jerarquía. No tienen necesidad de alejarse de sus dominios y tampoco tienen privilegios para hacerlo, dada su responsabilidad de reinado sobre un territorio cardinal. En cuanto a los que pertenecen a castas menores, ellos si tienen la libertad de ir y venir a donde quieran, buscando un mejor lugar para asentarse.

No obstante, han pasado siglos desde que los youkai y otras muchas criaturas sobrenaturales perdieron dominio y poder, sucumbiendo ante el crecimiento y presencia de la especie humana. Ahora ya no existen tantos como antes. Los que quedan, viven ocultos en tierras lejanas y aisladas. Otros más, caminan entre los hombres, con un elaborado camuflaje, arriesgándose, adaptándose y divirtiéndose al mismo tiempo.

Diana a veces los ha visto. Los reconoce no por su aspecto disfrazado, sino por el tenue pulsar de la marca en su hombro. No le tomó demasiado tiempo darse cuenta de que ésta reaccionaba con las criaturas sobrenaturales. Ella sabe que no son una amenaza para su seguridad y más cuando los ve alejarse inmediatamente al notar la línea violácea, la cual no es visible, pero saben que está ahí.

A pesar de que el veneno eliminó la sangre de Sesshomaru, no pudo borrar la cicatriz ni su extraño efecto de señal identificativa para otros demonios. Pero curiosamente, al Inugami pelirrojo parece no importarle, porque ahora se lo ha encontrado en más de una ocasión. Siempre sonriéndole pícaramente, como esperando una oportunidad para acercársele e iniciar una conversación.

Pero eso, ya es otra historia.

 **=FIN=**

* * *

Bien, sólo espero que Diana no me guarde rencor por todo lo que la hice pasar jaja XD

De nuevo gracias por leer mis locuras.


End file.
